Mais que uma vingança
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [TERMINADA]No passado uma simples aposta, no presente uma vingança. Mas o que acontece quando os sentimentos se sobrepõe a tudo o resto? Mentiras, planos, paixão. Tudo junto dá uma mistura explosiva, como a relação deles. [NC DG]
1. Chapter 1

Uma nova fic, grande (tem 14 capítulos) …. É diferente das outras, é pós – Hogwarts, durante a guerra, mas não é pós HBP, pois eu necessito do Dumbledore vivo.

Em relação à fic, é uma NC, por isso é que é diferente, mas tem história, assim ligeiramente Suspense.

Draco é comensal, Ginny trabalha no hospital.

**Sinopse: No passado uma simples aposta, no presente uma vingança. Mas o que acontece quando os sentimentos se sobrepõe a tudo o resto? Mentiras, planos, paixão. Tudo junto dá uma mistura explosiva, como a relação deles.**

Espero que gostem….que comentem e que se divirtam….

JINHOS!

_Rute Riddle  
2 De Março 2006_


	2. Lembranças e descoberta

**Capitulo 1º**

_**Lembranças e descoberta**_

Caminhava pelas ruas movimentadas de Londres desejando chegar depressa a casa do irmão e da cunhada. Eles deviam de ter comprado uma casa mais perto da Toca. Ou então, ela devia de ter aparatado na casa deles.

Suspirou sentindo-se cansada. O trabalho no hospital era cada vez maior e Ginevra sentia-se perdida no meio de aquilo todo. Sempre quisera ser medi-bruxa, ajudar os feridos da guerra, mas aquela guerra nunca mais terminava. Voldemort nunca mais era morto.

Mas o que lhe custava mais era quando aparecia uma vítima e lhe dizia que fora atacada por ele, ele que um dia ela tinha amado tanto.

«Já se passaram mais de 6 anos, naquela altura ainda era uma criança, ainda tinha 16 anos. Não me devia de sentir assim!»

Mas não era capaz, ela continuava a amá-lo, e o pior de tudo é que ela nunca se perdoara da razão por que começara a amá-lo. Tudo devido a uma aposta inocente.

_Caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, ajeitou o casaco ao corpo, na tentativa de espantar o frio que exista naquelas masmorras. __O idiota do Malfoy iria pagar bem caro. Como ele se atrevia a fazer uma aposta com ela, e ainda por cima uma aposta ridícula como aquela._

_Ela tinha que beijar Harry, e ele tinha que beijar Luna. O primeiro a conseguir ganhava a aposta, e o pior é que naquela tarde ela viu-o a agarrar a loira, mesmo á sua frente, e a dar-lhe um beijo que fez a própria ruiva ficar sem ar.  
__Assim que soltou Luna ele olhou para a ruiva e sorriu de uma maneira estupidamente sarcástica._

_Abriu a porta da sala suspirando. Não imaginava o que ele iria querer como pagamento por ele ter ganho a aposta._

_«Nunca devia de ter apostado nada com este idiota. Nunca mais, nunca mais.»_

_Encontrou o loiro encostado á mesa. Ele encontrava com um dos pés encostado na mesa, e com os braços traçados em frente dos enormes peitorais. __Naquela altura ela perguntou-se onde estaria aquele Malfoy que ela conheceu na Flourish and Bloots? O rapazinho franzino já não existia, agora ele era um rapaz forte e com um magnífico porte atlético._

_Ginny engoliu em seco e fechou a porta atrás de si, antes de ver o loiro apontar a varinha para a porta e murmurar:_

"_Celohomora!"_

_A ruiva caminhou até ao centro da sala sem tirar os olhos dos cinzas do loiro que sorria sarcasticamente, antes de perguntar:_

"_Então gostaste do pequeno espectáculo Weasley?"_

"_Que espectáculo?"_

"_Aquele que te fez perder a aposta. Tu sabes ao que me refiro. – Disse ele aproximando-se dela. – O beijo à tua amiga Luna Lunática."_

"_O que queres como pagamento Malfoy?"_

"_Como se não soubesses!"_

"_Dinheiro?" – perguntou ela fazendo com que ele risse._

"_Uma Weasley oferecer dinheiro a uma Malfoy? Isso é hilário pequena. Não, eu não quero dinheiro, pequena, eu quero outra coisa."_

"_E o quê Malfoy?"_

_Ele sorriu, passando ambos os braços pela cintura dela e encostando as testas. Ginny sentiu o coração pular no peito, ao mesmo tempo que olhava para aqueles lábios que se encontravam tão próximos dos dela.  
__Sentiu os braços dele apertarem-na, aproximando os corpos._

"_Então pequena, ainda não sabes o que quero?" – perguntou ele fazendo com que os seus lábios tocassem nos dela._

_Ginny sentiu o coração parar por momentos, até ele começar a bater fortemente contra o peito. A língua de Draco explorava sua boca e ela sentia-se tremer por isso. __As mãos dela acariciaram, sem se aperceber, o cabelo dele, o que fez com que o loiro a segurasse com mais força, quase possessivamente.  
__Assim que se afastaram Draco encontrou a ruiva verdadeiramente vermelha. Ela encarou-o e ele sorriu._

"_Era isto que querias?" – perguntou levando a mão ao peito._

"_Digamos que isto foi apenas a entrada."_

_Ela riu, antes de ver Draco apontar a varinha para o centro da sala de modo a transformar a mesa numa enorme cama de casal._

"_E não poderás fugir." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, passando as mãos em torno da cintura._

_Ela sentiu suas costas baterem no peito dele e em seguida as mãos dele entravam pela sua camisa, acariciando seu ventre._

"_Quem disse que eu queria fugir?"_

"_Sabia que querias o mesmo que eu."_

_Ginny sentiu-se corar quando ele a elevou e caminhou com ela até á cama. Deitou a ruiva cuidadosamente e em seguida gatinhou por cima dela, pousando ambas as mãos no ventre dela e beijando os lábios rubros dela. __Os lábios dele percorriam a face da ruiva e encaminharam-se para o pescoço dela o que a fez soltar um pequeno gemido.  
__Draco sentiu ela tremer por baixo de si, quando suas mãos alcançaram os seios dela e ele a acariciou delicadamente. __O que é que ela estava a fazer? Draco Malfoy encontrava-se deitado por cima dela, retirando sua camisa e ela estava a deixar. Iria cometer aquela loucura? Iria dormir com ele? Iria entregar-se a um Malfoy?_

_E qual era o mal?_

_«Ele é um Malfoy. Um Malfoy.» - Pensou desesperadamente por segundos, antes de sentir suas próprias mãos a abrirem os botões da camisa dele._

_Não pensou nem duas vezes antes de começar a beijar os abdominais perfeitos dele, vendo-o contrair-se. __Draco rodou na cama, fazendo com que a ruiva se sentasse em cima da sua cintura, e ele pousou as mãos nas pernas dela, que se encontravam uma de cada lado do seu corpo. __Viu os lábios dela caminharem para o seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo que as mãos dela passeavam pelo seu peito, fazendo-o suspirar._

_Sentou-se na cama, fazendo com que Ginny o olhasse na expectativa, e no segundo seguinte tomou os lábios dela para um beijo arrebatador, enquanto suas mãos apenas se limitavam a ver-se livre do soutien dela.  
__Atirou a peça de roupa para longe, e encaminhou seus lábios para os seios dela, fazendo a ruiva fechar os olhos e levar as mãos à nuca dele, acariciando-o. __Draco conseguia ouvir os baixos gemidos que ela emitia, assim como sentia a ruiva tremer nos seus braços._

_Ginny sentia todo seu corpo pedir pelo dele, sentia o desejo apoderar-se dela e desejava que ele continuasse com todos os carinhos. __Quando ele parou de beijar seus seios, ela sentiu o rapaz deita-la de novo na cama, enquanto que ele se ajoelhou e se limitou a tirar suas próprias calças._

"_Admite pequena, perdes-te de propósito." – Murmurou ele deitando-se em cima dela, enquanto que suas mãos se dirigiam para a única peça de roupa que ela ainda tinha._

"_Não, o Harry….ele…" – Ginny tentava responder, mas os carinhos dele no seu corpo tornavam a tarefa difícil._

"_Ele é um idiota. Não sabe o que perde, mas melhor para mim." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a suspirar._

_Draco sorriu, quando sentiu as unhas dela arranharem suavemente suas costas, antes de chegar á sua cintura. Ajudou a ruiva a livrar-se de sua roupa interior, atirando para a zona para onde atirara a dela. __As mãos dele encontravam-se nas coxas dela, e fez com que ela arqueasse suas pernas de modo a ele se posicionar entre elas.  
__Sentiu a ruiva ficar tensa e por isso beijou-a na tentativa de a aclamar._

_Ginevra sentia o loiro encaixa-se vagarosamente fazendo-a gemer de dor, mas momentos depois ele começou a se mover sobre a ruiva, o que tornou os antes gemidos de dor em gemidos de prazer. __As mãos de Draco encontravam-se na cintura dela, tornando o contacto dos corpos o mais junto possível. O ritmo aumentava a cada gemido profundo dela, até que alcançou um ritmo alucinante. __Era incrível como ele sentia o desejo crescer dentro de si com cada gemido dela, como desejava fazer amor com ela a noite toda._

_Reparou que as mãos dela se encontravam a segurar o lençol com força, e por isso enrolou seus dedos nos dedos dela, ao mesmo tempo que ela enrolou suas pernas na cintura dele, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido ao ouvido dela.  
__Sentia o corpo dela ceder e sabia que a ruiva não aguentaria muito mais tempo, e momentos depois sentiu o corpo dela ficar tenso, fazendo com que ele gemesse ao ouvido dela e se movimentasse sobre a ruiva apenas mais uns segundos, até a apertar contra si no mesmo momento em que o prazer o invadiu._

_Deitou a cabeça no colo dela e sentiu o coração dela bater rapidamente, enquanto fechava os olhos por causa das carícias que ela fazia no seu cabelo.  
__Momentos depois ambos adormeciam._

_Acordou sentindo o peso dele sobre si, e assim que abriu os olhos encontrou os olhos cinza dele a encará-la._

"_Não quero deixar de te ver pequena."_

"_Não?"_

"_Não, não quero que isto seja apenas uma aventura de uma noite…. Quero ver-te hoje ao fim da tarde, depois de jantar. E amanhã, e depois."_

"_Eu também quero."_

_Ele sorriu, pousando os lábios nos dela para um beijo calmo, e arrepiante._

_**I'll sing you this lullaby  
let your worries go  
you fall asleep  
think of nothing more  
memories will keep  
your dreams will turn to gold  
and you will wake and find  
that you hold a smile all day  
from this lullaby**_

_**(Madonna – Baby close your eyes)**_

Lembrava-se bem daquela noite, e de todas as outras que eles passaram juntos. Tinham sido meses maravilhosos e ela acabou por se apaixonar pelo jeito irónico e sarcástico dele. Amava cada vez mais aquele olhar cinza que não transparecia sentimento algum, mas que brilhava de uma maneira diferente sempre que a encarava. Durante noites ela desejou que eles nunca se separassem. Mas ela sabia ser impossível. Aquele era o último ano dele em Hogwarts, e a ruiva sabia o que iria ser dele, ele próprio lhe tinha dito, ele seria o braço direito de Voldemort.

Desejou que ele desistisse desse sonho que tinha desde sempre, mas sabia que ele não o faria, não por ela. Não pela historia que eles tinham. Ele não a amava ela sabia-o, ele era um Malfoy, e um Malfoy não ama, um Malfoy gosta de dormir com um mulher bonita, mas apaixonar-se por ela era impossível.

E era isso que ele sentia por ela, apenas desejo carnal, nada de sentimento mais profundo.

Doeu-lhe a ultima vez que dormira com ele, doeu-lhe ouvir ele murmurar ao ouvido dela: _Nunca te esquecerei pequena, mas também nunca mais te verei. Se alguma vez te vir um de nos irá morrer, a partir de agora estamos de lados diferentes._

E era verdade. Eles estavam e sempre o estariam, sempre. Abanou a cabeça tentando afastar as memórias dele da sua mente, mesmo passado mais de 6 anos ela continuava a sonhar com ele. Ainda se lembrava tão bem do sabor da boca dele, das mãos dele a passearem pelo seu corpo. Da voz dele a murmurar o nome dela no seu ouvido. Lembrava-se de tudo, e nem a guerra nem ninguém iria conseguir apagar aquelas memórias.

Parou de pensar nele no momento em que chegou ao prédio em que seu irmão morava.

Entrou no prédio e subiu as escadas até ao último andar, caminhado até á porta do apartamento que ele e Hermione tinham comprado á meses atrás. Seu irmão encontrava-se casado com a morena há quase meio ano, e Ginny sentia-se feliz por ele, sabia o quanto ele amava a mulher.

Assim que ela chegou á porta da casa dele, parou no mesmo instante. Algo não estava bem, a porta encontrava-se aberta. Procurou sua varinha e em seguida entrou na casa silenciosamente, sentindo o coração bater no peito com força.  
Caminhou pelo longo corredor até que ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto de casal.

Ficou petrificada. O que estaria a acontecer? Sabia que não era algo normal pois Ron encontrava-se no Ministério a trabalhar como todas as tardes.  
Aproximou-se silenciosamente da porta do quarto e abriu-a apenas um pouco sentindo seu coração no peito no mesmo instante por causa da imagem que acabara de ver.

Encostada na parede do quarto estava Hermione, que se encontrava prensada na parede pelo corpo de Harry Potter. As pernas da morena envolviam a cintura do moreno que lhe chupava o pescoço, fazendo-o com que Hermione gemesse e se agarrasse ao pescoço do moreno.

Os lábios dela encontraram os dele, enquanto que o homem pousava a morena em cima da mesa, e se posicionava por entre as pernas dela, fazendo com que ela voltasse a gemer, agora quase de um modo incontrolável.

Ginny ainda viu as mãos do moreno envolverem os seios da morena, e em seguida decidiu que aquela cena era nojenta demais para ela continuar ali. Assim que chegou á rua sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face. O que seu irmão diria se soubesse que se melhor amigo andava a dormir com a sua mulher, nas suas costas?

Ginny nem queria imaginar a desilusão que ele iria ter.

Suspirou fundo antes de decidir aparatar no seu pequeno apartamento. Assim que chegou ao seu quarto deitou-se na sua cama tentando decidir se iria contar a Ron ou não o que vira.

Achou que não o devia de fazer, talvez fosse melhor. Pelo menos não imediatamente, teria que preparar o irmão aos poucos, ou ele ainda tinha um enfarte.

Suspirou profundamente antes de fechar os olhos.

"_Atrasada pequena, como sempre."_

"_Meu irmão, ele e Hermione estavam…"_

"_Não quero saber o que te irmão cabeçudo faz com que sangue de lama. Apenas quero saber o que eu vou fazer esta noite." – Disse ele encostando a ruiva na parede e posicionando-se entre as pernas dela antes de a beijar._

_Minutos depois ele sentava-a no seu colo fazendo com que ela se encaixasse no seu corpo. A ruiva abraçou-o com força, enquanto que ele a ajudava a mover-se sobre si, mantendo as mãos na cintura dela, e decidindo que ritmo ela mantinha. __Assim que ela gemeu mais alto ao seu ouvido, Draco apertou-a pela cintura beijando-a em seguida.  
__Deitou a ruiva ao seu lado e pousou um dos braços no ventre dela._

"_Quando o ano acabar vou ter saudades." – Murmurou ela._

"_Irás arranjar outro homem."_

"_Não creio arranjar um como tu."_

"_Garanto-te que não arranjarás um como eu pequena, eu sou especial."_

_Ela riu, antes de sentir os lábios dele de encontro aos seus._

A coruja entrou no quarto fazendo com que Ginny se levantasse. Sorriu ao ler o conteúdo da carta. Jantar Weasley. Há muito tempo que sua família não estava toda unida.

Mas qual seria o motivo?

**Fim do 1ºcapitulo**

**N/A: Nova fic, como podem ver...NC como deu para reparar...espero que tenham gostado. Espero que comentem...é que quero mesmo saber o que acham...JINHOS!**


	3. O desgosto

**Capitulo 2º**

_**O desgosto**_

Sorriu olhando-se ao espelho, sentia-se feliz, finalmente sua mãe conseguira juntar todos seus irmãos e respectivas famílias num jantar. De repente um pensamento a assombrou. Todos os irmãos, isso significava que Ron e Hermione também iam. Como ela iria ter coragem de encarar o irmão e a sua cunhada depois do que vira?

Suspirou, decidida a agir normalmente com ele, como se não soubesse de nada. Terminou de fazer a longa trança e logo em seguida pegou na mala azul que se encontrava em cima da cómoda e aparatou na Toca. Era sempre bom voltar a casa. Tantas memórias, tantos momentos bons. Ela amava aquela casa, e amava os anos vividos nela.

Entrou em casa e foi encontrar sua mãe na cozinha.

"Gininha, minha filha." – Disse Molly sorrindo e aproximando-se da filha, abraçando-a em seguida.

"Olá mãe."

"Estava com saudades."

"Eu gostava de vir cá mais vezes, mas sabes como é? Muitos feridos por causa da guerra, e eu não tenho coragem de abandonar o hospital."

"Eu entendo filha. Olha querida, ajudas-me a acabar de meter a mesa?"

"Claro." – Respondeu ela caminhando até á enorme mesa.

Assim que olhou para o profeta diário, seu coração bateu forte. Lá estava ele, com seu olhar gelado e seu sorriso sarcástico. Draco Malfoy era primeira página do jornal.

**Braço direito de aquele cujo nome não deve ser nomeado, foi visto a vaguear perto de Hogwarts.**

Ginny não se atreveu a ler a notícia. Não queria saber notícias dele, não queria desiludir-se com o comportamento dele.

"_Comensal." – Murmurou ela enquanto os braços do loiro a envolviam na zona da cintura._

_Draco encostou sua face ao pescoço dela e inspirou o doce perfume que emanava dos cabelos vermelhos dela._

"_Porquê Draco?"_

"_Foi o que sempre quis pequena. Tu sempre soubeste isso."_

"_Sim, mas….eu não sei, não esperava que mo dissesses."_

"_Eu queria que soubesses por mim pequena, e não por um jornal ou por outra pessoa."_

"_Sabes que…eu não poderei ficar contigo."_

"_Sei, e por isso te disse. Ainda faltam dois meses para o final do ano, e eu quero aproveitar estes dois meses ao máximo."_

_Ela sorriu, passando com as mãos nos peitorais dele, antes de sentir os lábios de Draco nos seus, beijando-a calmamente, antes de ele se voltar a encaixar no seu corpo._

Foi a primeira vez que se desiludira com ele, apesar de saber que ele seria um comensal, ela sentiu um aperto no coração quando ele lho disse.

"Gina, estás a ouvir-me?"

"Hã…oh mãe desculpa, estava a pensar num assunto."

"Algo importante querida?"

"Nada. O que dizias?"

"Que o Harry também vem cá jantar, não te esqueças de contar com ele."

Sentiu o ar faltar-lhe. Já iria ser difícil encarar Hermione e Ron, agora ainda teria que encarar Harry Potter. Ela começava a achar que ria ser uma noite insuportável.

….

O barulho que os Weasleys faziam á roda da mesa era algo que Ginny nunca se esquecera, era sempre bom juntar toda a família.

Olhou para o seu sobrinho mais velho, filho de Bill e Fleur. Brian, um jovem de sete anos que tinha uns lindos cabelos loiros, como a mãe, mas o olhar e o sorriso era do pai.

"Madrinha?" – chamou Brian, vendo que a ruiva o encarava.

"Sim Brian?"

"Em que pensavas?"

"Queres mesmo saber querido?"

"Sim."

"Pensava que és o menino de sete anos mais belo que já conheci."

Bill riu ao lado da irmã e em seguida murmurou ao ouvido dela:

"Não o elogies muito, ele já é convencido por causa dos elogios que Fleur lhe faz todos os dias."

Ginny olhou para o irmão mais velho e em seguida para a francesa que se encontrava sentada ao lado do ruivo.

"Talvez com o nascimento da bebé ela deixe de elogiar tanto o Brian." – Murmurou Ginny olhando para a barriga de oito meses de Fleur, fazendo com que o irmão ri-se e concordasse com a cabeça.

Ginevra riu, enquanto olhava em redor. Todos pareciam felizes e descontraídos, naquele momento nenhum Weasley se preocupava com a guerra que ocorria. Nenhum se preocupava com o dia de amanhã, e Ginny era a que se preocupava menos. Seu olhar ficou fixo em Ron que se encontrava sentado no meio de Harry e Hermione. Se ele soubesse que se encontrava sentado no meio de as pessoas que o andavam o trair, o que será que ele pensaria?  
Mas algo não estava certo. Ron estava feliz de mais, e Harry mal tirara os olhos da morena, que de vez sorria para o moreno. Definitivamente aquela imagem estava totalmente errada. E Ginny ainda não descobrira bem o porquê.

Depois do jantar ela ajudou sua mãe a arrumar a loiça. Encontrava-se na cozinha quando Molly chegou ao pé dela e perguntou:

"Está tudo bem filha? Pareces preocupada com algo?"

"Não se passa nada mãe." – Mentiu a ruiva vendo na sua mente Hermione a gemer por causa dos beijos que Harry lhe dava.

Voltou para o quintal, e olhou espantada para sua família que se encontrava toda calada e olhava para Ron.

"Agora que minha irmã já aqui está, eu já posso dar a noticia que tanto desejava dar. Eu pedi á mãe para dar este jantar aqui na Toca, para vos dar uma boa nova."

Ginevra caminhou até perto de Fred, e olhou na expectativa para Ron. O que ele tanto deseja comunicar? Olhou em roda, e encontrou Hermione de pé atrás de Ron, mas ao lado de Harry.  
Viu quando Ron, chamou a esposa e lhe passou um dos braços por trás dos ombros dela. Em seguida o ruivo sorriu como Ginny nunca tinha visto na vida, antes de dizer:

"Hermione está grávida, nos vamos ter um filho."

Todos os Weasleys caminharam até eles e os abraçaram felicitando-os. Todos menos Ginny, que se manteve no mesmo lugar, sentindo a raiva apoderar-se dela. Viu quando Harry apertou a mão de seu irmão e em seguida abraçou a morena sussurrando algo ao ouvido desta que a fez sorrir.

Ginny apertou as mãos com força, e inspirou profundamente várias vezes, tentando em vão acalmar-se.

"Ginny!" – chamou seu pai, vendo que ela não se havia mexido um milímetro desde a notícia.

"Não me dás ao parabéns maninha?" – perguntou Ron aproximando-se dela.

"Dar até dou maninho, se…." – Não terminou a frase, a ruiva encarou o chão e suspirou profundamente.

Em seguida elevou os olhos de modo a encarar Hermione que a olhava profundamente, e em seguida seu olhar pousou em Harry que se encontrava pouco a vontade, com o olhar fixo de Ginny no seu.

"Só me dás os parabéns se? Se o quê Ginny?"

"Se o filho for mesmo teu." – Respondeu ela sem desviar os olhos dos da cunhada.

"O que estás a dizer filha?" – perguntou Molly chocada.

"Pergunte á sua querida e adorada nora, e já agora ao perfeito do Potter."

Sabia que era errado estar a dizer aquilo na frente de toda a família. Mas não aguentava mais ver seu irmão a ser enganado pelas pessoas que ele mais amava e mais confiava. Tinha que ser, ela tinha que mostrar a Ron quem o amigo e a mulher eram. Por muito que lhe custasse.

"O que estás a insinuar Ginevra?" – perguntou Ron olhando nervoso da irmã para a mulher e em seguida para Harry.

Ginny viu que todos a encaravam, esperando uma explicação. Mas não era ela quem devia de dar explicação, era Hermione e o Harry. Não ela.

"Eu não estou a insinuar nada Ron, apenas quero saber se o filho é tu ou do Harry. Então Hermione o filho é de quem?'"

"Do Ronald claro."

"De certeza?"

"Ginevra Weasley chega." – Disse Molly. – "Hermione e Harry nunca trairiam o Ron."

"Eu também pensava isso, até ontem á tarde." – Disse ela.

"Ginny, deves de estar enganada, Hermione e Harry, eles…"

"Não fales do que não sabes George. Eu vi, eu vi eles os dois ontem á tarde. Eu fui a tua casa Granger como tínhamos combinado, mas quando lá cheguei a porta estava aberta. Fiquei preocupada, entrei sem fazer barulho e em seguida caminhei de varinha em riste, pronta para um qualquer ataque. Mas o que vi foi mil vezes pior que uma mutilação. Tu e ele….vocês os dois beijavam-se….e tu…tu gemias."

"Estás louca Ginevra." – Disse Ron tentando controlando-se.

"Ela não está louca Ron." – Disse Harry fazendo com que todos o olhassem.

Ginny viu todos olharem assombrados para Harry, em especial Hermione que se encontrava verdadeiramente em choque.

Por momentos Ginny pensou que o moreno confessasse que tinha um caso com Hermione, mas foi apenas por um momento.

"Ela tem é ciúmes."

"Eu o quê Potter?"

"Ciúmes Ginevra. Eu nunca tocaria na mulher do meu melhor amigo. Tu estás com ciúmes, porque todos os teus irmãos estão casados, e Ron era o único que não tinha um filho, mas agora vai ter. E depois deves de ter lido no profeta diário que me vou casar. Ficaste com ciúmes, porque tu nunca tiveste um namorado."

"EU NÃO FIQUEI COM CIUMES IDIOTA. EU VI! EU VI VOCÊS OS DOIS." – Gritou Ginny sem se conseguir controlar. – "E enganaste, eu já tive um namorado, o melhor namorado."

"Quem Ginny?" – perguntou Hermione sorrindo, e aproximando-se de Ron, fazendo com que a ruiva rangesse os dentes de ódio.

"Não te vou dizer, mesmo porque não acreditarias."

Hermione riu, passando as mãos pela cintura de Ron.

"Ginevra, está na altura de dizer porque investiste algo assim." – Disse seu pai, encarando-a magoado.

"Eu não inventei."

"Não vais continuar a afirmar que Hermione anda a trair Ron com o Harry, pois não?"

"Vou Fred."

Todos olhavam para a ruiva que não se mostrou intimidada. Sabia o que tinha visto, sabia que não mentia. Se eles não queriam acreditar problema deles.

"Vocês não vão acredita em mim pois não?"

"Desculpa filha, mas não conseguimos. Eu não consigo." – Disse Molly aproximando-se dela. – " O que dizes não pode ser verdade. Harry nunca trairia o Ron."

"Acreditam mais nele do que em mim?"

"Não é esse o caso filha. Mas é que ele é o Harry. Faz parte da família há anos, ele nunca nos mentiria nem nos enganaria."

"Diz-me uma coisa mãe. Se ele é assim tão perfeito e eu tão idiota, porque não me vendeste e com o dinheiro da compra o adoptaste?" – perguntou Ginny de uma maneira venenosa.

"CHEGA! Pede desculpas imediatamente Ginevra Weasley. Pede desculpas ao teu irmão, ao Harry e á Hermione. E em especial à tua mãe." – Disse Arthur.

"NÃO VOU PEDIR DESCULPAS A NINGUÉM. EU ESTOU CERTA OUVIRAM? E vocês errados. Quando descobrirem isso é tarde demais. Eu tenho pena de vocês, enganados pelo Potter e pela Granger. Mas o pior, eu tenho pena de ti, Ronald. Muita pena." – Disse ela encarando o irmão.

Ron não disse nada, apenas olhou para a irmã, e por momentos Ginny viu que ele estava tentado a acreditar nela. Mas no momento seguinte Hermione beijou-o, e em seguida olhou para a ruiva dizendo:

"Eu amo o teu irmão. Se nunca ninguém te amou, problema teu. Nós não temos culpa por seres uma idiota que nunca arranjou um homem."

Ginevra nem pensou duas vezes, ergueu a mão e bateu na face da morena deixando a face dela vermelha e dorida.

"Não voltes a falar da minha vida sentimental, tu não sabes de nada. Não tens o direito de me julgar, sua….sangue de lama nojenta." – Disse ela aparatando em seguida.

Entrou no seu quarto batendo a porta. Sentia o ódio apoderar-se dela. Como eles podiam?  
Como podiam acreditar no Potter e na Granger e não acreditar nela que era da própria família?

Sentia-se traída pela própria família. Sentia ódio de Harry. Como assim ciúmes? Mas pior, desejava que a Granger tivesse uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Como ela se atreveu a falar da sua vida amorosa? Ela não sabia a história entre ela e Draco Malfoy. A idiota não sabia de nada. Não tinha o direito.

Algo se apoderou da ruiva, um sentimento novo. Vingança. Ela desejava vingança deles, vingança do Potter e da Granger.

E sabia quem a podia ajudar a alcançar a vingança que tanto desejava naquele momento.

**Fim do 2º capitulo**

**N/A: segundo capitulo, e este é o capítulo chave da fic, digamos que é bastante importante mesmo, por causa de tudo o que vai acontecer depois. Mas antes de mais, vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**Rafinha M. Potter: **ainda bem que gostaste do primeiro capítulo, eu sei que este não teve NC, mas prometo que vai haver no próximo. E não te esqueças de comentar todas as outras fics minhas que ainda não tenhas comentado, em breve eu vou postar mais, tenho algumas shorts para postar, portanto. Espero que continues a gostar e que comentes, claro! JINHOS!

**Miaka**: sim, 14 capítulos, e este é o 2º, espero mesmo que gostes. Que tenhas sido bom. E claro, espero que comentes. E claro, a Ginny contou, mas quase foi obrigada, mas tinha que ser assim. JINHOS!

**Rita W. Malfoy**: espero não teres ficado desapontada com este capítulo, espero que continues a gostar, e já agora a comentar. JINHOS!

**Alicia Black W. Lupin**: continuei, e eu espero que continues a ler e a comentar, sim? Pode ser, podes comentar? Eu adoro receber comentários, por isso comentar, ok? JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: Se Draco a amou? Pois, isso, eu não vou dizer, talvez não, talvez sim. Sim, eu também tenho pena do Ron, mas as coisas são como são. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, e que comentes. JINHOS!

**LolitaMalfoy**: bem, a Ginny contou, espero que tenhas gostado. O encontro da Ginny e do Draco? Pois, não vai faltar muito para isso acontecer, garanto. Juntos? Pois, ainda falta muito para o fim, então eu não sei se eles ficaram juntos ou não, enfim. Espero que tenhas gostado, e espero que continues a comentar. JINHOS!

**Kika**: sim, a tua memória não é nada boa, mas enfim, assim é melhor, ao menos como já não te lembras sempre tens algo para reler. Pois, alternância passado presente não é algo muito presente no resto da fic, por isso é normal, eu própria às vezes não me lembro do que eu escrevo, ainda ontem tive a ler a fic que nós escrevemos, Mais que uma janela, e já não me lembrava de muita coisa, já nem sabia que era assim tão grande, enfim. É isso…comenta depois…JINHOS!

**Beca**: eu não sou uma das autoras que melhor sabe escrever NC, muito pelo contrario, eu gosto sempre mais das tuas, acho-as mais tocantes, mais marcantes, e depois claro adoro as da Kika, são mais suaves mas ao mesmo tempo maliciosas. Eu não acho muita piada às minhas, algumas não saem como eu quero e eu fico frustrada. A NC de "Agora…ele é gay" saiu-me realmente bem, eu acho que foi uma das melhores que já escrevi, apesar de também gostar imenso da NC da short "À distância de uma parede". Lembraste-te? Boa, EUREKA – Usando a tua própria palavra. Mas espero que continues a comentar é claro….JINHOS!

**Aqui está mais um capítulo, e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado, e claro que COMENTEM! Eu tenho tido tão poucos comentários! Já não gostam do que eu escrevo?**

**Gostava de saber….**

**COMENTEM!**

**Não custa, nem dói nada, eu garanto….**

**JINHOS!**


	4. Na toca da serpente

**Capitulo 3º**

_**Na toca da serpente**_

Encontrava-se sozinha naquela rua estreita de Londres. O vento frio da noite batia na sua face, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

Apertou o casaco mais contra o corpo e continuou seu caminho, não iria voltar atrás, já tinha ido muito longe. Se queria vingança só ele a poderia dar. Assustava-se com seus próprios pensamentos. Algo não estava bem com ela, aquele sentimento de vingança era tão grande que se apoderou de todas as fibras do seu ser. Mas ela sabia que aquilo não era certo, sabia que ir ter com ele era contra todos os seus princípios.

Mas a vingança falava mais alto. Queria vingar-se deles os dois. Como eles se atreveram a mentir a todos? Como se atreviam a enganar seu irmão Ron? Como se atreviam a humilha-la em frente de toda a sua família?  
Parou de andar assim que chegou ao local combinado horas antes com ele. Mas ainda era cedo, constatou ela olhando para o relógio de pulso, e por isso decidiu sentar-se nos degraus claros.

Pouco se lembrava do que fizera nas horas antes. Apenas se lembrava de aparatar no seu apartamento e desejar que a Granger morresse de uma maneira lenta e dolorosa. Naquele momento algo se apoderou dela, e Ginny nem pensou duas vezes antes de escrever num pedaço de pergaminho.

_Preciso da tua ajuda. Só tu me podes ajudar a vingar deles.  
__Estou disposta a tudo, para alcançar o que desejo._

_Ginevra Weasley _

Enviou o pequeno bilhete pela sua coruja e momentos depois ela voltava com uma resposta.

_Sabia que irias recorrer a mim. Está em frente do museu de história antiga hoje ás 3 da manhã. Mandarei alguém da minha confiança ira buscar-te._

E ela lá estava. Em frente ao museu como ele lhe dissera. Suspirou, quem ele mandaria para a ir buscar. A pessoa em quem ele mais confiava era Draco. Será que ele é que a iria buscar? Será que Voldemort mandaria Draco Malfoy para ir buscar?

Ela desejou que sim, com todas as forças do seu ser. E assim que viu um vulto negro aproximar-se dela, ela levantou-se e rezou para que fosse Draco.  
Mas não era. Quem a viera buscar era um a mulher. Ela devia de ter mais ao menos a idade de Ginny, devia de rondar os 22 anos, como a ruiva.

Era uma mulher bonita. O cabelo dela era negro como a noite, e chegava-lhe até á cintura, totalmente liso. Os olhos eram verdes claros, e brilhavam de uma maneira quase diabólica.

A cor de pele era pálida, e o sorriso era de escárnio.

"Weasley? Suponho." – Disse ela encarando os olhos castanhos de Ginny.  
"Exacto."  
"Eu sou a Eileen Member. E estou encarregada de te levar até ao Lord." – Disse ela virando costas à ruiva e começando a caminhar.

Ginny encolheu os ombros e decidiu seguir a mulher. Não reparava por onde caminhavam. Os pensamentos da ruiva eram outro naquela altura. Ela imaginava como teria sido se fosse Draco a ri buscá-la.

Iria fazer de conta que não a conhecia? Ou iria agarra-la ali naquele momento e beijá-la como se sua vida dependesse disso?

* * *

"_Draco." – Chamou ela de olhos fechados.  
_"_Hum?"  
_"_Se nós nos encontrarmos algum dia na rua como agirás comigo?"  
__Ele virou para ela e encarou-a, abraçando o corpo despido dela, e chegando-a mais para perto de si.  
_"_Conforme o local e o porquê. Se for por causa da guerra e se tu estiveres no meu caminho eu não pensarei duas vezes antes de te apontar a minha varinha. Mas se for por mera coincidência, eu juro que nem pensaria duas vezes antes de te agarrar. Como isso não vai acontecer, se, nos encontrarmos, será por causa da guerra."  
_"_Terias coragem de me matar?" – perguntou ela nunca num murmúrio._

_Os braços de Draco enrolaram-se em volta dela com mais força, apertando mais.  
_"_Não quero pensar nisso pequena. Mas, teria a mesma que tu. Se tu me encontrares a amaldiçoar alguém, tu não pensaras duas vezes antes de me atacares. Assim como eu não pensarei duas vezes. Mas não vamos nos encontrar, não podemos. Eu não quero." – Disse ele, demonstrando desespero, pela primeira vez na sua vida._

_Era verdade, ele não queria atacá-la nunca. Não a queria magoar. Gostava dela, mais do que devia, mais do que suportava. Não queria que nenhum mal lhe acontecesse. Muito menos que ele fosse o causador de tal mal.

* * *

_

Sorriu com aquela lembrança, enquanto via a mulher parar no meio da rua silenciosa e escura. Parou ao pé de Eileen e observou esta a retirar algo de dentro da capa.

"Aqui já podemos usar isto." – Disse ela mostrando à ruiva um pequeno objecto.

Eileen pegou no pulso da ruiva e no instante seguinte Ginevra sentia um puxão no umbigo

«Botão de transporte!»

"Esperarás aqui. Vou anunciar tua chegada."

Ginny nada disse, apenas olhou para o enorme escritório onde se encontrava antes de ver Eileen a sair do escritório pela enorme porta de cor escura.  
Vagueou pelo escritório observando todos os objectos e os livros que se encontravam na pequena estante.

" _O império do mal_…. _A Fortuna irreconhecível_….mas o que será isto? Romance?" – perguntou rindo, enquanto lia os títulos dos livros.

Ouviu a porta abrir-se e no mesmo instante olhou para a porta vendo Eileen.

"Vem. Todos te esperam."

Engoliu em seco antes de caminhar para fora do escritório. Caminhou em silêncio pelos corredores largos mas sombrios. Sentia o coração bater no peito, e por míseros segundos achou-se a pessoa mais nojenta do Mundo, iria unir-se a Voldemort por causa de vingança. Mas então voltou a lembrar-se da imagem de Hermione nos braços de Harry. E logo em seguida na cara deles os dois, fazendo com que a família a achasse uma mentirosa.

Mais uma vez tremeu de ódio por eles, e caminhou decidida para dentro da enorme sala onde Voldemort se encontrava.

Podia sentir os olhares de todos eles pregados em si. Alguns pareciam admirados, outros apenas curiosos. Voldemort parecia feliz.

"Aproxima-te." – Disse Voldemort.

Ela caminhou até ele de passos decididos e em seguida deixou que ela a encarasse o tempo que quisesse. Sentia que ele lia sua mente, e seus desejos.

"Vingança! Um lindo e perfeito sentimento. E é isso que queres deles? Vingança?"  
"Sim."  
"Na tua carta disseste que estavas disposta a tudo para obteres a vingança que desejava. Mudaste de ideias?"  
"Não senhor. Eu estou disposta a tudo."  
"Até a obedeceres-me?"  
"A tudo. Até a ser comensal se for necessário."

Voldemort pareceu extremamente feliz com a última frase que Ginny dissera. Caminhou rente a ela e olhou para os seus seguidores e disse:

"Ginevra Weasley será nossa aliada. Ela ficara nesta casa todo o tempo, sendo protegida por alguém em quem confie. Usaremos os serviços dela quando for necessário."

Calou-se e Ginny sentiu seus pelos da nuca arrepiarem-se e seu coração afundar. Lá se ia a hipótese de voltar a ver Draco. Se iria ficar naquela casa com Eileen nunca veria Draco.

"Para já minha querida, não quero que sejas comensal. Tenho outros projectos para ti. Eileen acompanha Ginevra até aos seus aposentos."

Assim que chegou ao enorme quarto ela viu Eileen sair e por isso perguntou:

"O que irei fazer entretanto?"  
"Isso é com o Lord, ele saberá. Por agora limita-te a ficar nesta casa."

Viu a mulher sair do quarto e por isso sentou-se na enorme cama de casal. Suspirou Já ali estava. Na toca da serpente, e não havia como voltar atrás. Mas ela não queria. O que ela desejava era vingança.  
Mas sentia-se triste. Iria ficar com Eileen, enquanto que o que queria mesmo era ficar com Draco.

Possivelmente nem o via. Ouviu batidas leves na porta e perguntou:

"Quem é?"  
"Baby sitter." – Respondeu a pessoa, o que fez com que a ruiva se irritasse.

Levantou-se e abriu a porta virando as costas á pessoa, e caminhando até ao centro do quarto.

"Eu não necessito de Baby – sitter. Sei tomar conta de mim acho que o Lord apenas te mandou vigiares-me, não mudares-me a roupa como se faz aos bebés."  
"Eu adorava era poder tirar-te a roupa pequena." – Disse a pessoa fazendo que a ruiva se virasse para ela.

O cabelo loiro caia-lhe para a face, os olhos cinzas encaravam-na e o sorriso era o mesmo sorriso de que ela se lembrava, o sorriso cínico e sarcástico que ela tanto adorava.

"Draco." – Murmurou apenas antes de caminhar até ele e de passar seus braços pelo pescoço dela. – "Pensava que não te veria."  
"Acho que eu fiquei mais admirado do que tu. Pequena o que aqui fazes?"

Ela afastou-se dele e sentou-se na cama, sendo seguida por Draco que se sentou ao lado dela.  
"O Potter e a Granger. Eu desejo vingança deles."  
"Isso eu sei, Voldemort disse-me. Mas porquê?"  
"Meu irmão Ron casou com Hermione. Mas então eu via aos beijos com o Harry. Ontem á noite meu irmão anunciou que ela estava grávida e eu perguntei quem era o pai. Isto em frente de toda a minha família. O Potter e a Granger fizeram com que minha família acreditasse neles, e eu passasse por mentirosa. Mas o pior foi dizerem que eu estava com ciúmes, e que nunca tinha tido um homem que me fizesse feliz. Eu odeio-os."

Draco não disse nada, apenas sorriu.  
"Então foi isso. Estava curioso."  
"Chamaste-o de Voldemort."  
"Sim eu sei. Eu sou seu braço direito, seu mais fiel seguidor. Sou chefe da guarda dele, e agora ele deu-me, o que segundo ele, é o trabalho mais importante da minha vida. Proteger Ginevra Weasley. Eu chamo-o pelo nome porque não o temo."  
"Então és tu que….que vais vigiar-me?"  
"Se preferires a Member, eu vou chama-la."  
"Deixa de ser tonto Draco."

Ele sorriu antes de encarar a ruiva. Podia ver como ela tremia. Gostava de saber se ela tinha vontade de saltar para cima dele, como ele tinha de saltar para cima dela.

"Quem foi o homem?" – perguntou ele do nada.  
"O quê?"  
"Á bocado disseste: "Mas o pior foi dizerem que eu estava com ciúmes, e que nunca tinha tido um homem que me fizesse feliz." Quem foi o homem?"  
"Se não sabes não vou ser eu a dizer."

Ele riu, antes de empurrar a ruiva para a cama, deitando-a.

"Eu sei, apenas queria ouvir." – Murmurou ele arrancando os botões da camisa dela, fazendo-os voar.

Ela riu, enquanto as mãos dele passeavam livremente pelo seu corpo, como antigamente. Draco sentiu ela tremer quando suas mãos envolveram os seios dela.  
Inclinou-se de modo a beijar os lábios dela, como tanto ansiava desde que a vira. Surpreendeu-se quando ela virou o jogo e ficou sobre si.

"Adoras assim não é?"

Ela riu, desapertando os botões da camisa dele um por um. Afastou a camisa do torso dele e beijou os abdominais bem feitos, fazendo-o suspirar.

"Ainda queres saber quem foi o homem?" – Perguntou ela baixo ao ouvido dela, trincando em seguida o lóbulo da orelha dele.  
"Sim."  
"Tu Draco, apenas tu."

Ele sorriu antes de sentir os lábios dela nos seus num beijo longo e envolvente. Ginny pegou nas mãos dele e levou-as aos seios dela, fazendo com que ele a acariciasse, ao mesmo tempo que ele desapertava o botão das calças dele.

Tremeu no instantes em que ele começou a beijar seus seios, demoradamente fazendo com que ela relaxasse no seu colo e se arrepiasse.  
Draco sorriu antes de a deitar na cama.  
Observou a ruiva respirar descompassadamente por baixo de si, e em seguida levou as mãos ás calças dela, desapertando-as rapidamente e atirando a roupa para bem longe, assim como os ténis dela.

Suas mãos pousaram mas ancas dela, e rapidamente ele se livrava da minúscula roupa interior que ela ainda tinha. Seus lábios beijaram o corpo dela, fazendo com que ela tremesse.  
Encontrava-se com os lábios na zona da cintura dela, quando ela levou ambas as mãos á nuca dele, e o puxou para cima, fazendo com que ele beijasse seus lábios de uma maneira profunda.

As mãos dela acabaram de desapertar as calças do loiro e ele ajudou-a a livrar-se de toda a roupa que impedia o pleno contacto dos corpos. Draco pousou os cotovelos, um de cada lado da cabeça dela, e sentiu as pernas dela enrolarem-se na sua cintura, ao mesmo tempo que os braços dela se enrolavam em volta do seu pescoço.

Encaixou-se nela fazendo a ruiva suspirar profundamente.  
O movimento era ritmado, mas lento, fazendo com que ela gemesse vagarosamente ao ouvido dele, fazendo-o desejar por mais.

Suas mãos pousaram no quadril dela, e começou a mover-se cada vez mais rapidamente, fazendo com que ela começasse a gemer mais alto, ao mesmo tempo que ele se permitia gemer ao ouvido dela.  
Há quanto tempo não sentia aquilo com uma mulher? Há quanto tempo desejava encontrar a ruiva para voltar a sentir o prazer imenso que não sentia com mais nenhuma?

As pernas dela desenrolaram-se e ele sentiu a ruiva ficar tensa, fazendo com que se tornasse mais difícil mover-se. Ginny gemeu baixo ao ouvido dele, murmurando o nome dele.  
Ele sabia que ela se encontrava totalmente no limite. Movimentou-se mais alguns segundos, até que a puxou pelo quadril fazendo com que ambos gemessem alto, ao mesmo tempo que o prazer máximo era sentido por ambos.

Desabou na cama, ao lado dela, puxando-a para si.  
A ruiva encostou a cabeça no peito dele, e sentiu as mãos dele pousarem no seu ventre.

"Vais gostar de tomar conta de mim, não vais?" – Perguntou ela quando sua respiração se normalizou.  
"Tanto quanto tu vais adorar que eu seja teu Baby – sitter. Mas não prometo ser muito bom, porque tenho mais jeito a despir do que a vestir."  
"Não me vou queixar uma única vez."

Ele riu, capturando os lábios dela para um beijo arrebatador.

**Fim do 3º capitulo**

**N/A: Mais um capitulo…com Nc e com o reencontro de Draco e Ginny. E sabem que mais? Eu estou feliz. 14 reviews….boa assim, adoro reviews….mas agora vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**Milinha: **ainda bem que gostas da fic, ainda bem mesmo. Bem quanto ao comportamento da família dela, tinha que ser assim, para ela se juntar ao Draco, apenas isso. Tinha que haver um motivo, e como não tive mais nenhuma ideia, ficou esta, mesmo. Espero que tenhas gostado do reencontro. E que comentes ok? JINHOS!

**Filipa:** é o Harry também me irrita, e a ideia era mesmo torná-lo o mais irritante possível. Ah, a fic tem capa….está lá no meu blog…é só ires ao perfile e depois a Homepage….espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo, e espero que continues a comentar ok? JINHOS!

**Miaka**: ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo, espero que tenhas gostado deste também. Espero que o reencontro não tenha sido mau. Espero que comentes….JINHOS!

**Bruna Granger Potter**: dava pa "sentir" a raiva da Ginny? Boa, isso é mesmo bom. Ainda bem que gostas, a traição não vai ser algo relevante, pelo menos não por enquanto. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo e espero que comentes….JINHOS!

**Rita W. Malfoy**: aqui ficou o capítulo em que eles se encontraram, espero que tenhas gostado, agora é que a historia vai começar a aquecer como eu digo. Espero que continues a comentar ok? JINHOS!

**Angel**: espero não ter demorado, certo era pa ter actualizado ontem mas como tive um teste não tive cabeça depois para pensar em fics, e acabei esquecendo, mas aqui fica a actualização, e claro o capítulo do reencontro deles. Espero que tenhas gostado, e que continues a comentar….JINHOS!

**Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy**: espero não ter demorado muito, assim como espero que tenhas gostado….e claro espero que comentes….JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: vingança ao Draco? Não, nunca. O Draco é que vai ajudar na vingança, enfim. Achei por bem fazer assim, diferente. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…Comenta ok? JINHOS!

**TheBlueMemory**: espero que este NC também tenha ficado bom. Sim Voldemort está vivinho, Snape não me lembro se faço referência a ele na fic, mas enfim. Espero que tenhas gostado, espero que comentes….JINHOS!

**Sah Rebelde**: espero que o capítulo tenha ficado bom e que tenhas gostado. Espero que o reencontro deles tenha sido do teu agrado. E espero também que continues a comentar. JINHOS!

**Barbara Jane Potter**: sim eu lembro-me de ti. Postei o capitulo….espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**Helena Malfoy**: não exactamente, ela pediu ajuda a Voldemort, mas Draco é que vai estar com ela, é obvio. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS! Ah e não esqueças de comentar….

**A.C Lennox**: sim, eu continuou a escrever. E tu continuas a comentar? Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Kika**: é o Ron não merecia, mas tu sabes o fim (ao menos soubeste um dia) portanto. O Potter devia de morrer no ultimo livro não achas? Morria ele e Voldemort, e o Draco ficava com a Ginny e pronto. Viviam todos felizes para sempre. Por falar em outra fics, eu não te disse ainda mas postei a short de Á distancia de uma parede….enfim….é isso….Xau! JINHOS!

**Pois é pessoal….a fic ainda está no inicio, mas no meu ver as coisas agora é que vão melhorar….por isso comentem ok….NAO CUSTA NADA….e não DÒI….eu garanto….e é sempre bom, pois quantos mais comentários eu tiver mais vontade tenho de actualizar e de escrever….**

**Publicidade: Leiam e comentem minha short romance/humor que se chama _À distancia de uma parede_…..**

**É isso…..COMENTEM!**

**Jinhos e até ao próximo capitulo….**


	5. A primeira missão

**Capitulo 4º**

_**A primeira missão**_

Acordou dando pela falta do corpo dele ao seu lado. Mas teria sido mesmo real? Ela estaria mesmo na casa onde Voldemort se encontrava? Teria mesmo passado a noite com Draco?  
Abriu os olhos na tentativa de ter a certeza que era real e não um sonho. Sorriu ao ver um pergaminho na almofada ao lado da sua.

_Bom dia pequena. Desculpa não ter podido ficar, mas o Lord chamou-me. Vemo-nos à hora de almoço._

Não havia como negar, era a letra de Draco, ela conhecia-a bem. Sorriu sozinha, sentando-se na cama, enrolada no lençol.  
Olhou em volta reparando numa porta que existia mesmo em frente da cama. Levantou-se e caminhou vagarosamente até lá, abrindo-a em seguida e deparando-se com uma enorme casa de banho. Fechou a porta novamente e caminhou até ao armário, olhando as inúmeras roupas que lá estavam.

Eram quase todas negras, mas agradavam-lhe. Escolheu umas calças largas e uma camisa, ambas negras, e em seguida decidiu ir tomar um bom e relaxante banho.  
Assim que saiu da casa de banho viu Member sentada na sua cama.

"Bom dia." – Cumprimentou a ruiva.

"Draco passou a noite contigo?"

Ginevra não respondeu, apenas estreitou os olhos e encarou a mulher á sua frente. O que ela tinha a ver com quem Draco dormia? O que ela tinha a ver com quem ela dormia?

Não gostava dela. Nem um pouco.

"Sim, ele dormiu comigo, algo contra?"

Eileen levantou-se e caminhou até á ruiva e em seguida murmurou:

"Não vou permitir que uma ruiva sardenta me roube o Draco."

"Ah então ele anda contigo?"

"Exactamente."

"Olha que não parece. E podes ter a certeza que ele não sentiu a tua falta, garanto-te isso."

"Cuidado Weasley, podes ser a preferida do Lord, mas eu sou a preferida de Draco."

"Sabes Member, eu se fosse a ti iria informar-me primeiro sobre quem é a preferida de Draco." – Disse Ginny antes de sair do quarto.

"Volta aqui."

"Nós não temos mais nada a conversar." – Sentenciou a ruiva começando a caminhar pelo longo corredor.

Com que então Draco Malfoy tinha uma namorada, ou pelo menos andava enrolado com uma megera qualquer. Sentiu o sangue pulsar nas veias, tamanho era o ciúme. Como ele podia?  
Mas que pergunta idiota. O que ela esperava? Que ele não tivesse tocado em mais nenhuma mulher? Que ele durante aqueles mais de seis anos não tivesse ido para a cama com outra? Era isso que ela queria? Sabia que era impossível. Totalmente impossível.

Parou no enorme Hall e olhou em roda, descobrindo a porta que dava para o escritório onde estivera no dia antes. Caminhou até lá e abriu a porta devagar, vendo se o escritório se encontrava vazio. Entrou e fechou a porta. Percorreu o escritório e parou em frente dos livros. Escolheu um e em seguida sentou-se na cadeira e pousou os pés em cima da mesa, abrindo o livro em cima das pernas e começou a ler.

Horas depois ela ouviu a porta abrir-se, mas nem levantou os olhos do livro, afinal até estava extremamente interessante e Ginny queria saber quem é que tinha matado a mulher de negro.

"A ler pequena?"

"Não vês que sim Draco." – Respondeu ela sem o encarar.

O homem caminhou até à mesa e sentou-se em cima desta encarando a ruiva profundamente. Tinha sentido imensas saudades dela, mais do que imaginava. Mas agora ela estava ali, mas algo não estava bem. Ele sabia que ela não devia de estar ali, ali não era o lugar dela. Ela não era má, ela apenas se sentia traída e infeliz com sua família.

"É verdade, tua namorada deve de andar à tua procura."

"Namorada? Que namorada, pequena?"

"A Member."

Ouviu o loiro gargalhar e só naquela altura é que ela desviou os olhos do livro e o encarou.

"Qual é a piada Malfoy?"

"Ela não é minha namorada. Nós apenas dormimos juntos duas vezes, nada demais."

Ginevra abanou a cabeça e em seguida levantou-se. Pousou o livro em cima da mesa, e em seguida pousou as mãos na mesa, uma de cada lado do corpo do loiro.

"E eu sou o quê?"

"Não sei bem."

"Mas eu sei. Sou aquela com quem tu dormiste todas as noites durante 5 meses, e com quem dormiste a noite passada. Nada de mais."

"Não vamos fazer comparações ridículas pequena. Tu és aquela que perdeu a aposta."

Ela sorriu, antes de prensar os lábios dele com os dela. Assim que sentiu as mãos dele na sua cintura ela afastou os lábios dos dele e encarou-o.  
Afastou-se dele e voltou a sentar-se na cadeira.

"Então, posso saber o que ele queria?"

"Podes. Na verdade tens mesmo que saber. Ele quer falar contigo, diz que tem a missão ideal para ti." – Disse ele vendo a ruiva mexer-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

"E o que é?"

"Eu não sei. Apenas sei que ele te chamou a ti e ao Jonhsson, parece que a missão é para vocês os dois."

"Quem é o Jonhsson?"

"Um novato. Foi iniciado ontem, ainda ninguém sabe que ele é um comensal, talvez por isso a missão seja para vocês os dois. Agora é melhor ires, ele deve de te esperar. Sabes onde é o grande salão? Aquele onde o encontraste ontem?"

"Sei, não necessitas de me acompanhar….podes ir ter com a Member." – Respondeu ela levantando-se.

Draco pegou no pulso dela, e puxou-a para si. Sorriu malicioso e em seguida murmurou:

"Quem precisa da Member quando te tem a ti?"

Ginny não respondeu, apenas sentiu os lábios dele nos seus, para um beijo arrepiante.

Entrou no enorme salão e apenas viu Voldemort e um homem que devia de ter pouco mais que a sua idade. Era realmente atraente. O cabelo negro ficava-lhe um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Os olhos azuis-escuros observavam cada movimento da ruiva, enquanto esta se aproximava de Voldemort.

Ginny reparou que ele era bem torneado, talvez quase tanto como Draco, mas não se deixou intimidar com o olhar profundo que o homem lhe deu.

"Eu tenho uma missão para vocês os dois." – Disse Voldemort, fazendo com que o outro deixasse de observar a ruiva e virasse sua total atenção para o que o Lord dizia.

"Ginevra, suponho que tua família não saiba que estejas aqui comigo."

"Não senhor, ninguém sabe."

"Óptimo. Pois bem, eu quero que voltes para tua casa como se nada se tivesse passado, se te perguntarem onde estiveste neste último dia inventas algo. Amanhã à noite haverá uma festa no Ministério, e tu e o Jonhsson irão a essa festa. Tua missão é muito fácil. Quero que observes o Ministro da Justiça. Necessito de saber com quem ele fala, e se possível o que falou com essas pessoas. Será muito fácil, porque tu Ginevra vais usar teu charme para cima dele, ele não te resistirá."

"Charme?

"Disseste que estava disposta a tudo."

"Sim, mas não a ir para a cama com o primeiro homem que me apareça à frente."

"Não necessitas de ir para a cama com ele, apenas necessitas de o deixar….à vontade contigo. E tu Jonhsson vais tentar descobrir quais os planos do Ministro da Magia. E para isso quero que uses a mulher dele. É simples, apenas informações, de ambos os lados. Perceberam tudo?"

"Sim." – Responderam os dois, encarando Voldemort.

"Podem ir então."

…..

Aparatou no seu quarto. Sentia-se nervosa, não sabia se era capaz de fazer o que ele lhe mandara, e o pior é que não poderia contar com a ajuda de Draco, visto ela não o ter visto desde que ela saíra da sua pequena reunião com Voldemort.

Suspirou profundamente, passando com as mãos no cabelo e em seguida caminhou até ao armário, escolhendo um vestido que fosse no mínimo insinuante.

…..

Assim que viu Jonhsson não pode deixar de o olhar de alto a baixo, constatando que ele estava realmente muito belo. As calças negras acentavam-lhe extremamente bem, a camisa branca realçava a cor negra dos cabelos dele, que se encontravam super brilhantes e sedosos.

Jonhsson sorriu, admirando a ruiva que se aproximava.

"Muito bela."

Ela apenas sorriu como agradecimento pelo elogio. Mas sabia que ele não mentira, ela tinha-se esmerado imenso. Escolhera um vestido azul-escuro, com um decote em forma de V. O vestido era justo na parte de cima, realçando as curvas perfeitas dela. As costas encontravam-se totalmente à mostra. Da cintura para baixo o vestido ficava um pouco mais folgado, e ficava-lhe um pouco abaixo dos joelhos.  
O cabelo da ruiva encontrava-se solto e totalmente liso, caindo-lhe assim para as costas, fazendo com que qualquer homem desejasse afasta-lo de modo a observar a pela branca e delicada dela.

"Vamos entrar na festa." – Disse ele oferecendo-lhe o braço.

Assim que entraram no enorme salão iluminado Ginny sentiu muitos olhares virados para si e para o seu acompanhante.

Não sabia o que iria fazer, não tinha pensado como agir, havia decidido ser por impulso, sabia que era melhor assim, pois nunca nada saia como ela desejava.  
Jonhsson caminhou com ela até ao centro da sala e aproximou-se de um grupo de homens com porte aristocrático.

"Boa noite senhores."

"Boa noite Jonhsson." – Cumprimentou um dos homens.

Ginny observou o homem que falara. O cabelo claro dele começava a apresentar alguns cabelos brancos, o que lhe dava um toque sexy e maduro. Os olhos castanhos-claros passeavam pelo corpo da ruiva, o que fez Jonhsson sorrir e dizer em seguida:

"Esta é Ginevra Weasley. Ginevra este senhor é o Charles Bonson, já deves de ter ouvido falar dele. É o nosso Ministro da justiça."

Naquele momento a ruiva entendeu o jogo de Jonhsson e achou que afinal a missão ia ser mais fácil do que imaginara no início, pois o homem encontrava-se claramente fascinado com ela.

"É o prazer conhecer uma senhora tão bela."

"O prazer é todo meu Senhor Bonson."

"Trata-me por Charles. Já agora senhorita Weasley gostaria de ir tomar uma bebida. Isto claro que o seu namorado não se importar." – Disse ele olhando para Jonhsson.

"Não me importo nada senhor, apenas me garanta que ma devolve no final da festa."

Ginny sorriu e em seguida afastou-se de Jonhsson e do resto dos homens que a observavam e seguiu seu alvo. Certamente aquilo iria ser mais fácil do que imaginava.

…..

Algumas horas tinham passado e ao contrário do que imaginava Charles Bonson ainda não lhe dissera que ela desejasse. Por várias vezes que Ginny tinha tentado saber algo sobre as novas medidas tomadas pelo Ministério em relação aos presos de Azkaban, mas o homem conseguia desviar o assunto.

Afinal aquilo não era tão fácil assim. Ela teria que usar meios mais complexos, e estava disposta a isso, só necessitava de tomar mais 3 ou 4 bebidas.

"Senhor Bonson."

"Já lhe disse para me tratar por Charles."

"Certo…Charles, não achas que está muito calor aqui dentro, que tal irmos dar uma volta pelos jardins?" – perguntou ela mordendo o lábio inferior e oferecendo mais uma taça de champanhe ao homem.

Ele concordou com ela, e em seguida passou com a mão nas costas dela, e Ginny olhou em roda, vendo como Jonhsson tocava na face da mulher do Ministro, enquanto que esse tinha desaparecido.  
Assim que chegaram ao jardim, Ginevra levou as mãos aos longos cabelos e apanhou-os, juntando os cabelos na parte da frente do seu corpo, deixando as costas totalmente à mostrar, fazendo com que o homem que a observava engolisse em seco.

"Sabes Charles, eu nunca imaginei que um Ministro da justiça pudesse ser….tão interessante." – Murmurou ela enquanto se aproximava dele.

Reparou como os olhos do homem olhavam para os seus cabelos ruivos e em seguida ficaram fixos no decote dela. Pousou uma das suas mãos no ombro do homem e em seguida voltou a murmurar:

"E pior, é que tu direi? ….Maduro…agrada-me isso num homem. És um homem que sabe o que quer."

"Sim…sou." – Concordou ele engolindo em seco, sentindo o peito dela tocar em si.

Ginevra não sabia onde tinha ido buscar aquela lata toda, talvez as 5 bebidas ajudassem a que ela não se sentisse tão tímida. Na verdade ela sentia-se tudo menos tímida no momento, e como disse estava disposta a tudo para conseguir a informação que Voldemort lhe pedira.

"Imagino que tenhas ideias muito elaboradas sobre tudo."

"Tenho." – Murmurou ele sentindo o hálito quente dela na sua face.

"Até sobre os comensais presos, não é Charles?" – perguntou ela num murmúrio com os lábios bem perto dos dele.

"Sim."

"Sabes, eu iria adorar saber quais são….iria mesmo." – Disse ela, pousando as mãos no casaco dele.

Sabia que ele não lhe iria dizer, não ainda.  
As mãos dela caminharam por cima do casaco negro, e em seguida abriram os botões do casaco, fazendo com que ela pusesse as mãos por cima da fina camisa branca dele. Sentiu o homem ficar tenso, mas não desistiu, estava perto do seu objectivo.

"Então…Charles, não me vais contar?" – perguntou ela murmurando ao ouvido dele, antes de fazer algo que ela sabia que resultava com Draco, morder levemente o lóbulo da orelha.

"Nós vamos transferi-los….Azkaban….já não é segura. – Disse Charles com a respiração acelerada.

«Bingo!»

"E vão transferi-los para onde? E quando?"

"Depois de amanhã à noite….para lá uma nova prisão….e nós vamos mete-los lá." – Respondeu ele sentindo as mãos da ruiva passearem pelo seu peito, causando-lhe arrepios.

Ginevra sorriu e em seguida afastou-se lentamente do homem. Olhou sorrindo e disse:

"Eu acho que é uma óptima ideia."

Viu o olhar que ele ostentava, era um olhar de desejo, e Ginevra agradeceu aos céus quando ouviu a voz de Jonhsson chamar por ela.

"Eu tenho que ir Charles. Espero que nos encontremos, e nessa altura, quem sabe, nos fiquemos a conhecer melhor." – Disse ela piscando o olho direito, e afastando-se do homem.

…..

"Foi muito hilário. Ele pensava o quê? Que eu ia para a cama com ele?" – perguntou ela mal chegou à Mansão onde Voldemort os esperava.

"Possivelmente."

"E tu conseguiste a informação?"

"Claro que sim ruiva." – Respondeu ele abrindo a porta do enorme salão.

"Espero que me tragam boas notícias."

"Trazemos sim mestre. Eles vão transferir os presos de Azkaban. Vão leva-los para uma prisão que fizeram em França, e a translação dar-se-á depois de amanhã à noite."

"Óptimo trabalho Ginevra, eu sabia que serias capaz. E tu Jonhsson o que tens a dizer-me?"

"Bem, segundo a mulher do Ministro a prioridade do Ministro é que a transladação dos presos corra bem, em seguida ele vai reforçar os grupos de Aurores, e depois irá pedir ajuda ao presidente de França, para lhe mandar aurores de lá, os melhores, e equipas especializadas em magia negra."

"Excelente. Fizeram um bom trabalho, vocês os dois. Ginevra, nós iremos aparecer no momento da transladação, o que vai fazer o Ministro da Justiça desconfiar de ti, e irão investigar-te. Por isso, o melhor é ficares nesta Mansão, Draco tomará conta de ti. Tu, Jonhsson irás comigo para outro local, tenho mais um trabalho para ti. Quando tiver outro para ti, Ginevra eu apareço, entretanto manténs-te nesta casa, escondida."

"Certo." – Concordou ela saindo do salão em seguida.

….

Acordou a meio da noite, por causa do barulho da porta do quarto a abrir-se. Encontrava-se de costas para a porta e não se moveu, fez de conta que continuava a dormir. Sentiu ele sentar-se na cama, e em seguida as mãos dele passavam pela lateral do corpo dela. Os lábios de Draco pousaram no pescoço dela, e por isso ela suspirou.

"Bem me parecias que estavas acordada pequena. Já soube que foste um sucesso, e que correu tudo bem. Parabéns."

Ela virou-se para ele sorrindo e puxou-o pela gravata cinza, colando os lábios nos dela.

"E onde estiveste?"

"A seguir Voldemort. Sou seu guarda pessoal, então fui com ele. Mas agora não vou mais"

"Não?"

"Não." – Respondeu ele deitando a ruiva na cama e deitando-se em cima dela. – "Como guarda pessoal dele devo de tomar conta do seu bem mais precioso, ou seja, tomar conta de ti."

"Óptimo."

Ele riu, antes de beijar os lábios dela, e de fazer com que suas mãos entrassem dentro do pijama de seda dela, desejando cada pedaço do corpo da ruiva.

**Fim do 4º capitulo**

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo, sem NC, mas eu realmente gostei de escrever este capítulo, gostei do momento com o ministro da justiça. Sei que não teve Nc, mas prometo que em breve haverá. Mas antes de mais, os agradecimentos:

**Miaka**: hum, ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo anterior, espero que tenhas gostado deste também. É verdade, actualizei a short do apartamento, Á distância de uma parede…o final já tá no ar, espero que vás ler….e que comentes tanto lá como este capitulo….JINHOS!

**Filipa:** acho que este capitulo ainda demonstrou mais que ela não é ingénua e muito menos sonsa. Espero que tenhas gostado do papel dela neste capitulo….e espero que comentes…JINHOS!

**LolitaMalfoy**: espero que este capítulo te tenha agradado. E é claro que Draco e Ginny se iam encontrar novamente. Espero que tenhas gostado…JINHOS!

**Sah Rebelde**: espero o teu próximo review, espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo….JINHOS!

**TheBlueMemory**: eu acho que o tio Sev não aparece mesmo, mas o tio Vold aparece, não te preocupes. Espero que tenhas gostado do papel da Ginny neste capitulo. Espero também é claro, que tenhas gostado deste capítulo e que comentes. JINHOS!

**Musa Jesy H.M.K. Malfoy**: se o Lord ganha ou perde? Ah se eu disser isso vai tirar a piada toda à história não vai? Mas eu garanto que vão haver viravoltas interessantes, e planos impensáveis. Espero que gostes e que comentes….JINHOS!

**Helena Malfoy**: postei mais. E tu vais comentar mais? Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. JINHOS!

**Franinha Malfoy**: sim, é sempre o Draco que muda de lado, desta vez foi um pouco ao contrário. E eu também queria um baby – sitter assim para mim. Quem não queria? Bem, espero que comentes….JINHOS!

**Bruna Granger Potter**: é, era mais provável, ela pedir ajuda a Draco, mas porquê pedir a um ajudante se pode pedir ao próprio patrão? Pois, assim ficaria melhor. Espero que continues a gostar e a comentar. JINHOS!

**Liriel Lino**: mandei, mandei e mandei. Espero que comentes e que comentes e que comentes. JINHOS!

**Beca**: ah fofa, eu quero mesmo fazer-te um agradecimento grande, assim como a review….mas eu acho que não vou conseguir, pois as palavras não me saem, mas enfim. O Mr. Turtle é tão fofo, e eu acho que a Kika não vai gostar muito se tu um dia te "livrares" do Mr. Turtle. Sim, eu adoro confundir as pessoas, é tão giro ver as pessoas confusas, é mesmo hilariante. Hum….esse teu encontro imaginário, parecido com o de Mr. e Mrs. Smith até é agradavelmente tentador, quem sabe eu não tenha uma visão com isso. Quer dizer, eu tenho, mas tenho outro problema, não sei o que escrever mais para além disso, mas hei-de pensar, assim que eu terminar a enorme short que estou a escrever, talvez eu escreva algo do género. Tu queres um baby-sitter? Eu também quero. Oh sim, eu realmente quero. Mas não tenho….o que é mesmo muito mau. A fic é ousada? Hum, tem assim uns quantos momentos mais maliciosos, mas enfim, eu acho a do apartamento um pouco mais ousada. Mas eu entendi o que querias dizer. Olha eu tinha que cortar o clima da NC, porque senão nunca mais iria terminar o capitulo….pois eu acho que me vou ficar por aqui…ainda tenho que fazer os agradecimentos da short, e a tua review é ainda maior que esta, portanto preciso de me refazer, para escrever algo decente para ti. Bem, é só….BJINHOS!

**Kika**: O final! Bem o final é assim um capitulo com muitas paginas, o maior capitulo de toda a fic, e enfim mais não te posso relembrar, mas se quiseres saber é só perguntar quando me vires no msn, ou então vais à procura nas tuas pastas, ou esperas, sim esperar é bom! Vontade de cantar e dançar à chuva…isso é bom, eu não tenho muita vontade de cantar, e muito menos de dançar à chuva, tenho vontade de dançar à beira mar….é estranho mas vá-se lá perceber. Oh não tens 500 mil fics…tens exactamente (neste momento) 3 fics, vês não são 500 mil….são apenas 3….enfim….3 não é muito….bem acho que é só…visto não conseguir pensar em nada, tenho uma ideia a fervilhar na minha cabeça e não tou a conseguir montá-la de modo a decidir escrever, mas as ferias da Páscoa estão quase aí, e eu possivelmente vou escrever a fic/short em que estou a pensar….bem não é pensar, pois é adaptada do filme que eu acabei de ver, um filme fofo que nunca tinha visto mas com uma ideia realmente tentadora para uma short/fic….enfim…vou indo, ainda tenho outro agradecimento a te fazer na outra short….JINHOS!

**Pois bem pessoal…estou feliz com os comentários… eles são realmente importantes para mim….por isso continuem a comentar…continuem a me fazer uma pessoa feliz….. E não esqueço, a short _Á distancia de uma parede_ também foi actualizada, e tá terminada….**

**Agora passado o momento da publicidade eu vou despedir-me por este capitulo….Já sabem….quantos mais comentários eu tiver, mais capítulos virão, e mais rápidos….JINHOS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**FUI!**


	6. A descoberta

**Capitulo 5º**

_**A descoberta**_

Acordou a meio da noite sentindo-se sem sono. O braço de Draco encontrava-se sobre o seu ventre, mas ela necessitava de se levantar, não aguentava mais estar deitada, estava curiosa demais.

Vestiu a camisa negra de Draco e sorriu, vendo que aquilo quase lhe parecia um vestido. Saiu do quarto e caminhou silenciosamente até á cozinha.

Olhou para o enorme relógio de parede e suspirou, ainda eram só 4 da manhã. Caminhou até ao armário, indo buscar um copo e em seguida dirigiu-se ao frigorífico e procurou pelo jarro de água.

Encheu o copo e bebeu em seguida fechando os olhos. Sentiu os lábios dele no seu pescoço e o copo caiu no chão, espatifando-se.

As mãos de Draco pousaram na sua cintura e em seguida ele elevou-a, sentando-a na mesa redonda da cozinha. Olhou para ela e disse:

"Não quero que te cortes por causa dos bocados de vidros. E já agora pequena, o que fazes aqui?"

"Não tinha sono."

"Porque não?"

"Estou curiosa, será que Voldemort e os outros conseguiram impedir a transladação dos presos?"

"Suponho que sim." – Respondeu ele mordendo o pescoço dela. – "É raro, ele falhar, apenas falha quando se trata de matar o imbecil do testa rachada."

Ginevra riu, sentindo o homem aproximar-se mais, posicionando-se entre suas pernas e puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo.

"Minha camisa fica-te bem, pequena."

Ela apenas o puxou pela nuca, e sem dizer mais nada, juntou os lábios aos dele, fazendo com que o loiro a apertasse contra si.  
Os lábios dele percorriam a face da ruiva, que acariciava sua nuca enquanto se encontrava de olhos fechados. Beijava as bochechas dela, o pescoço, o colo.

"Vamos para o quarto." – Sussurrou ele, tendo como resposta as pernas dela a enrolarem-se na sua cintura.

Subir as escadas com ela agarrada a si não foi uma tarefa fácil. Por algumas vezes ele teve receio de cair e de se magoar e magoar a ela também. Assim que chegou ao corredor que dava para o quarto onde eles dormiam, o loiro encostou a ruiva á parede. Sentiu as mãos dela arranharem levemente suas costas despidas. Os lábios dela encontravam-se de momento no pescoço dele, enquanto que Draco apenas se concentrava em sentir as carícias dela, e em desapertar os inúmeros botões da camisa que ela tinha.

Sorriu, quando acabou a tarefa e beijou-a. Estava decidido a terminar com aquela tortura quando ouviu alguém pigarrear atrás de si.  
Ginny abriu os olhos e encarou mortalmente a morena que os olhava. Draco pousou a ruiva no chão e virou-se de modo a encarar a mulher que se encontrava a observá-los.

"Se o Lord sabe disto vais ficar muito zangado contigo Malfoy. Sabes que ele te encarregou de ninguém tocar nela, e digamos que tu ias fazer algo mais do que tocar nela."

Draco viu a ruiva apertar os botões da camisa, envergonhada.  
Em seguida olhou ameaçadoramente para a outra. Quem ela pensava que era para aparecer ali, fazer com que ele e a sua pequena se afastassem? E pior ameaça-lo?

"Cala a boca Member. Eu pensava que o Jonhsson te deixa entretida durante a noite, parece que me enganei."

"Não tens nada a ver com isso."

"Assim como tu não tens nada a ver com o que eu e Ginevra fazemos. Esse assunto apenas diz respeito a nós os dois. E já agora, o que fazes aqui?"

"Trazia-vos noticias. O Lord mandou-me dizer que a missão foi um sucesso. Conseguimos recuperar todos os presos que estavam em Azkaban. E claro vim convidar-vos para a festa que está a acontecer neste momento em Hodgi."

"Eu não vou. Diz ao Lord que estou com sono. E que fiquei muito feliz em saber que a missão foi um sucesso. Mas estou cansada demais, e por isso vou dormir." – Disse a ruiva caminhando pelo corredor e entrando no quarto.

"E como tenho ordens para tomar conta dela e não a abandonar, eu também não poderei ir."

"Tenho a certeza que tomaras imensamente bem conta dela, não é Draco?"

O loiro caminhou até á morena e levou ambas as mãos ao pescoço da mulher, apertando-o, dizendo:

"Se contas ao Lord sobre mim e Ginevra eu juro que te mato Member. O Lord quer a minha pequena, mas eu não o vou permitir."

"Desafiarias o Lord por causa de uma Weasley?" – perguntou ela assim que os dedos de Draco deixaram de enrolar seu pescoço.

"Não. Mas ela é minha e não dele. Não o desafiarei, apenas quero a ruiva, ouviste?"

"E como conseguirás isso sem o desafiar?"

"Eu tenho meus métodos."

"Sei que sim." – Murmurou a morena passando os braços por trás do pescoço dele. Os lábios dela aproximaram-se do ouvido dele e em seguida perguntou num murmúrio. – "Ela é melhor que eu?"

"Qualquer uma é melhor que tu Member. Agora desaparece." – Respondeu ele agarrando nos braços dela, e afastando-a de si.

Viu a morena lançar-lhe um olhar de ódio e em seguida ela desaparecia.

Assim que entrou no quarto não viu a ruiva em lado algum, apenas ouviu barulho de água a correr. Sorriu caminhando até á casa de banho, onde a foi encontrar deitada na banheira desfrutando do belo banho.  
Sentiu seu sangue pulsar nas veias ao mesmo tempo que um sentimento o invadia. Ele podia perder sua pequena, podia perde-la para Voldemort. Sabia que o Lord tinha uma fixação inexplicável por ela, por isso tanto cuidados com ela, e sabia quais os objectivos que ele tinha para a ruiva.

Abanou a cabeça, não era altura de pensar nisso. Viu a mulher abrir os olhos e sorrir-lhe, chamando-o.

Draco desapertou as calças negras que usava e momentos depois entrava na mesma banheira que ela. Viu a ruiva aproximar-se dele, e sentiu as pernas dela passarem cada uma ao lado do seu corpo. Pousou as mãos no fundo das costas dela, e os lábios dela caminharam para os dele, beijando-o demoradamente, até Draco decidir puxá-la e a encaixar no seu corpo.

Os lábios dela beijavam o pescoço dele, enquanto que as mãos de Draco se encontravam nas coxas dela, fazendo com que o ritmo deles fosse rápido e agradável.

Os gemidos baixos dela estavam a deixá-lo totalmente louco, e sabia o quanto a ruiva o adorava deixar naquele estado.

A ruiva encarou-o e beijou-o de uma maneira necessitada no momento em que sentiu seu corpo tremer por cima do dele, anunciando o clímax.

….

Mais uma vez acordou sentindo a falta do corpo dele ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos e em seguida sentou-se na cama, vendo Draco apertar os últimos botões da camisa negra.

"Bom dia pequena."

"Bom dia, onde vais?"

"Ele chamou. Eu volto certo?" – perguntou ele aparatando em seguida, sem sequer lhe dar um beijo de despedida.

Passou uma tarde totalmente tediante sozinha naquela casa enorme. O que Voldemort quisera de tão importante com Draco que ele ainda não voltara?

Havia saído há varias horas atrás, e a ruiva começava a desesperar, estava farta de estar sozinha, e nem os livros a distraíam.

Suspirou sentando-se no fundo das escadas e olhando para o enorme hall. Instantes depois saltou por causa de ouvir alguém aparatar atrás de si.  
Levantou-se e deparou com Jonhsson que lhe sorria.

"Olá Ginevra."

"Olá. Onde está Draco?"

"Acho que o Lord tinha uma missão importante para ele, então ele não poderá vir tão cedo quanto julgava. Por isso eu estou aqui."

"Tu?"

"Sim eu. Vou tomar conta de ti, ruiva."

Ginevra rolou os olhos e em seguida passou rente ao homem e subiu as escadas. Não era que não gostasse de Jonhsson, nada disso, mas apenas queria estar com Draco.

O que se passava com ela? Porque queria tanto Draco? Porque ainda o amava mais que tudo? Ele não a amava, ele apenas adorava poder dormir com ela, e ela não sabia bem porquê, visto ele poder escolher outras, como o tinha feitos naqueles últimos anos. Não entendia a situação deles os dois, mas não conseguia tirar o loiro da cabeça.

Entrou no quarto e soube que Jonhsson a seguia. Parou no centro do quarto e ouviu-o rir.

"Qual é a piada?"

"Estava a pensar no estado em que deixaste o Ministro da Justiça na outra noite. Deves de ser muito boa para teres deixado o homem daquele estado."

Ginny sorriu e em seguida olhou para o moreno. Os olhos azuis dele percorriam o corpo dela e a ruiva percebeu qual era a intenção dele. Sorriu e disse numa voz quase inaudível:

"Suponho que também gostavas que te deixasse naquele estado…mas infelizmente meu querido Jonhsson tu não fazes o meu estilo."

Viu o rapaz rir, e ela apenas encolheu os ombros caminhando até á cómoda. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho e soltou o cabelo, decidida a penteá-lo demoradamente em seguida.

"Então não sabes mesmo onde Draco está?"

"Não sei….mas porque te importa tanto o Malfoy?"

Ginny sorriu para o seu reflexo, e reparou que o moreno a encarava com curiosidade.

"Não te vou dizer porque é que o Draco me interessa tanto."

"Então é verdade o que a Member me contou." – Comentou o homem, fazendo Ginny encara-lo.

"A Member?"

"Ela disse-me que tu e o Malfoy andam enrolados….não sei como ele tem coragem. Se o Lord descobre nem quero imaginar o que acontece."

Ginevra estreitou os olhos mediante o comentário do moreno e encarou-o na expectativa que ele dissesse algo mais, mas Jonhsson não abriu a boca nos instantes seguinte, fazendo a ruiva perguntar:

"O que o Lord tem a ver com isto tudo? O que tem se ele souber?"

"Mas o Malfoy não te disse? Típico dele. O Lord tem um plano em relação a ti, um plano grandioso segundo ele."

"E que plano é esse?"

"O vosso casamento. Tu és noiva do Lord e estamos todos proibidos de tocar num cabelo teu, se ele descobre sobre ti e o Malfoy não sei o que poderá acontecer-vos."

"Noiva….casamento." – murmurou a ruiva espantada.

Então era isso! Era esse o grande objectivo de Voldemort. Era por isso que ele queria que ela estivesse protegida, por isso ele nomeara Draco Malfoy, o seu mais fiel servo, para a proteger.

"Sai do quarto Jonhsson, sai agora." – Disse olhando mortalmente para o rapaz que fez o que ela mandou.

Ginevra caminhou até á cama e sentou-se levando as mãos aos cabelos. Encontrava-se desesperada.

Voldemort queria casar com ela! Aquilo era no mínimo absurdo, o que ele esperava? Ter filhos com cara de cobra e cabelos ruivos?  
Mas havia algo que a preocupava mais que isso. Draco Malfoy!

Não entendia. Se ele sabia daquilo porque não lhe dissera? Porque andava a dormir com ela? Porquê?  
Deitou-se na cama de barriga para cima e suspirou. Estava arrependida de ali estar, mas mesmo assim não iria sair. A primeira coisa a fazer era enfrentá-lo.

Enfrentar Draco Malfoy!

…..

Deitou-se no enorme sofá que existia no Salão. Era de noite e Draco ainda não aparecera. Ginny lia um livro minutos antes, mas o cansaço começava a ganhar e então ela decidiu deitar-se ali mesmo no sofá escuro.

…..

Tinha-a procurado pela casa toda, só faltava o grande Salão, e sabia que ela devia de estar ali, afinal não podia estar noutro lado.

Abriu a porta vagarosamente e viu-a. Ginevra estava deitada no sofá, aninhada no próprio corpo. Vestia uma bela camisa cinza, e os cabelos ruivos encontravam-se espalhados pelas costas e face dela.

Aproximou-se dela sem fazer barulho. Sentia o corpo pedir por uma boa noite de sono, a missão tinha sido desgastante, mas vê-la ali fez com que a vontade de a tocar fosse maior.  
Sentou-se no sofá e pousou uma das mãos na perna dela, fazendo-a abrir os olhos no mesmo instante e sentar-se em seguida encarando-o furiosa.

Não sabia o que a enfurecia, e de momento não queria saber, apenas desejava beijar os lábios vermelhos dela. Aproximou sua face da dela e gelou quando a viu levantar-se do sofá e afastar-se dele.

"Eu acho melhor não Malfoy."

"E posso saber porquê?" – questionou ele irritado, encarando a mulher que o olhava furiosa.

"Porque não queremos arranjar problemas."

"Desde quando é que beijar-te nos arranja problemas?" – perguntou ele levantando-se e caminhando até ela.

"Desde o momento em que eu tenho um noivo." – Respondeu ela afastando-se dele, deixando-o a olhá-la meio assustado.

Ela sabia. Ela sabia do plano de Voldemort e agora o que iria fazer? Pior o que lhe iria dizer?

"Porque não me contaste idiota? Qual é a tua razão?"

"Não compreenderias."

"Experimenta Malfoy. Dá-me uma razão, uma só, para não me teres dito. Para teres arriscado o pescoço em ir para a cama comigo nestas ultimas noites. Vamos, dá-me."

Viu o loiro desviar os olhos dos dela o que a fez sorrir tristemente.

"Eu sou tão boa assim na cama? Valho tanto assim?"

"Não é isso….tu…tu não compreenderias."

A ruiva saiu do salão fechando a porta com força, mas não sem antes dizer: "Não me apareças à frente enquanto não tiveres uma boa razão, seu cretino."

Mas o que ela queria? A verdade? Impossível, ele nunca lhe diria a verdade. Não podia, era errado, ela iria odiá-lo. Ela não podia saber….apenas não podia.

Levou as mãos aos cabelos loiros e sentou-se no sofá cansado. Não estava com cabeça para pensar naquilo, necessitava dormir, mas o olhar furioso dela não o deixou descansar nada naquela noite.

**Fim do 5º capitulo**

**N/A: mais um capitulo….apesar desta vez ter tido menos reviews, mas enfim….espero que este capítulo tenha sido melhor….**

**Musa Jesy H.M. K. Malfoy: **é o ministro caiu que nem um patinho mesmo. Espero que este capítulo tenha ficado bom, e que tenhas gostado da descoberta. JINHOS!

**Sah Rebelde**: lado sedutor? Lado sedutor é bom, todas as mulheres o têm, às vezes não sabem é usá-lo. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, e que comentes. JINHOS!

**Miaka**: e este capítulo foi óptimo também? Espero que tenhas gostado, em especial da descoberta da Ginny. Do plano de Voldemort para com ela. Espero que comentes….JINHOS!

**LolitaMalfoy**: espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, que tenha sido, e que tenhas ficado curiosa para ler o próximo. JINHOS!

**TheBlueMemory**: é Ginny chorona é chato, mas eu acho que essa Ginny chorona é mais quando se escreve ela em adolescente. Por isso é que não tenho escrito na altura em que eles são adolescentes. É, eu acho que teu morceguinho não aparece mesmo. Espero que tenhas gostado da descoberta da Ginny. E que comentes….JINHOS!

**Franinha Malfoy**: sim, também gosto dela assim, mais desenrascada, não acanhada. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Helena Malfoy**: o moreno gostoso apareceu, e sim vai aparecer mais. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo, da descoberta e isso tudo. JINHOS!

**Kika**: é, preguiça rula mesmo. Eu ultimamente ando com muita, mas mesmo muita preguiça, para tudo, até para ler livros, enfim. Não sei o que escrever neste agradecimento, as ideias fugiram-me, por completo, tou em branco completamente. Enfim….é isso….este capítulo comenta que é para eu actualizar antes de sábado que é para tu comentares antes de ires para França, pois assim posso actualizar na semana em que não tiveres cá. Pois é isso….JINHOS!

**Pois é pessoal que quero REVIEWS! Mais do que tive neste capitulo, pode ser? Este teve aquela descoberta do plano de Voldemort e quero saber o que acharam……**

**JINHOS!**

**Até ao próximo capítulo….**

**REVIEWS!**

**FUI!**


	7. Remorsos

**Capitulo 6º**

_**Remorsos**_

Acordou sentindo-se extremamente mal disposta. A zanga que tivera com Draco mal a deixara dormir, e o pior é que ela se sentia com remorsos por o ter tratado tão mal. Mas o que ele queria? Ele tinha-lhe ocultado algum de tremenda importância, e o pior sem razão alguma aparente.

Levantou-se vagarosamente da cama e abanou a cabeça, tentando afastar da mente o olhar cinza dele, e o sorriso malicioso que ela tanto adorava.

Estava decidido, enquanto ele não lhe explicasse o porquê de lhe ter ocultado o plano de Voldemort ela não lhe falaria. Caminhou até ao banheiro decidida a tomar um longo e relaxante banho.

……

Encontrava-se com cara de sono, e o corpo doía-lhe. Tinha dormido poucas, e o pouco que dormira fora sentado no sofá o que o fez acordar com uma terrível dor de costas.

Caminhou até à cozinha, despindo a camisa negra, deixando-a em cima da mesa. Suspirou vendo que ela ainda não tinha aparecido. Encostou-se na bancada da cozinha a comer uma sandes e a tentar decidir o que lhe dizer.  
Teria que mentir, não lhe podia dizer a verdade, seria pior. Ainda não tinha tido uma ideia muito brilhante quando ela entrou na cozinha, vestindo um top azul-escuro e uns calções negros.

Assim que os seus olhos se cruzaram com os dela, ela olhou para outro local, não o encarando.

Ginevra estava decidida a fazer de conta que ele não existia. Caminhou até ao frigorífico, ciente dos olhos dele nas suas costas, mas mesmo assim não se virou para o encarar. Pegou numa peça de fruta e em seguida sentou-se em na mesa, de costas para ele.  
Ouviu o homem suspirar profundamente atrás dela, antes de o ouvir perguntar:

"Até quanto vais agir assim pequena?"

"É Weasley para ti. E vou agir assim até que tu me dês uma boa razão para não me teres informado sobre o plano de Voldemort."

Ouviu ele aproximar-se dela, e em seguida sentiu as mãos dele pousar nas costas da cadeira onde ela se encontrava sentada. Os lábios de Draco aproximaram-se do seu pescoço e em seguida ele murmurou:

"Eu não te posso dizer a verdade."

"Po…porquê?"

"Porque não irás querer saber. Porque seria pior se soubesses a verdade."

Ginny virou-se para ele e em seguida levantou-se da cadeira olhando-o com raiva.

"É tão mau assim?"

"Para mim não, mas para ti….ah pequena, eu não sei….tu não compreenderias, e depois eu não quero que me odeies."

"Pois fica a saber Malfoy, que eu odeio-te."

"Não digas isso pequena, sabes que não é verdade."

"E quem sabe? Tu Malfoy? Eu odeio-te….e pára de me chamar pequena. Eu tenho nome, e para ti é Weasley." – Murmurou ele chateada antes de sair da cozinha e caminhar apressadamente até ao seu quarto.

Draco suspirou novamente, e em seguida sentou-se na cadeira onde ela estivera momento antes. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e em seguida apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, não conseguindo pensar em mais nada.  
Tinha que lhe dizer. Tinha que lhe contar a verdade, ela necessitava de saber.

Levantou-se decidido, iria conta-lhe. Mas nunca chegou ao quarto onde ela estava, pois assim que saiu da cozinha a marca negra queimou e ele soube que o melhor era ir ter com Voldemort primeiro, e só depois com ela.

…..

Encontrava-se deitada naquela cama há horas, desde que vira Draco de manhã que se fechara no quarto e não voltara a sair. Estava chateada consigo mas mais com Draco, ele não tivera coragem de voltar a ir ter com ela.

Virou-se de barriga para baixo e deu um murro na almofada e em seguida gritou, abafando o grito com a almofada.  
O que se passava com ela? Porque doía tanto estar zangada com ele?

Era insuportável. Era mais fácil viver sem ele por causa de estarem em lados diferentes, do que não lhe tocar por estarem zangados.  
E se eles não voltassem a falar? Ela não iria aguentar?

Sentiu algumas lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face, mas limpou-as apressadamente. Não queria chorar, não por ele. Mas também não queria estar chateada, não com ele. Suspirou antes de fechar os olhos e acabar por adormecer.

_Os lábios dele percorriam seu pescoço, as mãos dele acariciavam seus seios, e ela sentia suas pernas fraquejarem._

_Aquilo repetia-se há quase uma semana, todas as noites. Ia ter com ele, fazia amor com ele, e por estranho que lhe parecesse sentia-se bem, mesmo sabendo que era totalmente errado._

_Tinha medo, medo de sofrer, medo de se apaixonar._

"_Draco." – Murmurou enquanto sentia as mãos dele desapertarem o fecho da sua saia._

"_Diz pequena." – Pediu o loiro mordendo de leve o pescoço dela, fazendo-a gemer baixo._

"_Quero fazer um acordo."_

"_Agora não…depois." – Murmurou ele deitando-a na cama, quando se livrou de toda a roupa do corpo dela._

_Draco sentou-se na cintura dela e começou a beijar os seios dela, dando pequenas mordidas de vez em quando, fazendo a ruiva tremer por baixo de si.  
__Sentia uma das mãos dela no seu cabelo, acariciando-lhe a nuca, enquanto que a outra se limitava a tentar despi-lo por completo._

_Quando a ruiva atirou a única peça de roupa que existia no corpo dele, ela fez com que ele se deitasse na cama._

"_Mas o que…."_

_Draco não terminou de fazer a pergunta, pois a ruiva beijou-o de uma maneira envolvente, enquanto pousava as mãos nos músculos bem definidos dele._

_Sentiu Ginny encaixara-se em si vagarosamente, e não pode deixar de sorrir. __O ritmo que ela imponha era lento e torturante para ambos, e por isso Draco levou as mãos ás coxas dela, fazendo com que ela se movesse bem mais depressa._

_Os beijos trocados eram arrebatadores e desejados. O ritmo era alucinante e Draco sentia a ruiva começar a ficar tensa._

_Viu ela inclinar sua cabeça para trás, e por isso ele aproveitou para se erguer e beijar os seios e o pescoço dela, fazendo gemer cada vez mais alto. As mãos de Draco prenderam-na fortemente pela cintura e fizeram-na mover-se cada vez mais rápido, até que um gemido em uníssono ecoou pelo quarto._

_Deitou a ruiva ao seu lado beijando-a calmamente._

"_Então…disseste algo sobre um acordo."_

"_Sim." – Murmurou ela com a cabeça em cima do peito dele, enquanto sentiu a mão dele acariciar seus cabelos._

"_Qual era?"_

"_Não nos apaixonarmos. Eu não quero nem posso apaixonar-me por ti, e não quero que te apaixones por mim. Quando chegar o final do ano tu segues a tua vida e eu sigo a minha."_

"_E fazemos de conta que nada disto se passou? Concordo."_

"_Então prometes não te apaixonares por mim?" _

"_Prometo."_

"_Não podes quebrar a promessa ou eu juro que te odeio para sempre."_

"_Descansa pequena, eu não me vou apaixonar por ti."_

"_Óptimo…" – murmurou ela fechando os olhos e enroscando-se mais no corpo dele. – "Eu também não me vou apaixonar por ti. Estás prometido."_

Acordou sobressaltada. Aquilo não fora um sonho, fora real, era uma memória dela. A pior de todas, odiava aquele acordo. Odiava-o pela simples razão de o ter quebrado semanas depois.

Pouco tempo depois daquela noite, ela chegou à terrível conclusão que amava o loiro mais que tudo, que viver sem ele era uma tortura. Mas nunca lho dissera, não podia dizer-lhe. Ele não poderia saber. E nunca soubera.

Decidiu levantar-se, estava na hora de falar com ele. Ela não tinha razões para estar chateada com ele, não havia. Ele não lhe devia nada, ele não a amava, ele apenas amava fazer amor com ela, essa era a razão.

Procurou Draco por toda a casa mas não o encontrou.

«Voldemort deve de o ter chamado, como sempre. Bem ele irá voltar, nessa altura falo com ele.» - Pensou caminhando até à cozinha decidida a fazer um belo almoço para si.

……

Não conseguia dormir. Ele não voltara e já era de noite. Teria acontecido algo? Pior, estaria ele tão zangado com ela que nem iria voltar?

Sentiu-se culpada por tudo aquilo. Se não fosse tão idiota. Ela não tinha razão para ter agido com ele como agira. Apenas não tinha. Sentou-se na cama abanando a cabeça desesperada.

Poderia ele nunca mais voltar? Se ele não voltasse, como ela iria pedir desculpas? Como? Como lhe iria dizer que não tinha nada que saber o porquê de ele não lhe ter contado?

Ela já não queria saber nada disso. Apenas não queria.

Assustou-se quando uma coruja pousou à sua frente. Trazia o profeta nocturno e a ruiva ergueu a sobrancelha. Não era hábito receber o profeta. Mas a mesma coruja trazia também um pequeno bilhete, que ela decidiu ler primeiro.

_Regra número um, estar sempre informada. A partir de agora irás receber o profeta diário e o nocturno de modo a saberes o que se passa._

_V._

Rasgou o pedaço de pergaminho e em seguida pegou no profeta, vendo a coruja voar no instante seguinte.  
Assim que abriu a primeira página seu coração parou, uma foto sua acenava alegremente e por cima existia uma frase que dizia:

**Poderá a pequena Weasley ser aliada de quem nos sabemos?**

Decidiu ler a matéria.

**_Como todos sabem o esquadrão nomeado para transladar os prisioneiros de Azkaban para França foi apanhado de surpresa por inúmeros comensais. A pergunta que todos nós nos fizemos foi: como souberam eles? O plano não era ultra secreto?_**

**_Uma repórter do profeta descobriu. Segundo se conseguiu apurar na última festa que existiu no Ministério, onde estiveram presentes inúmeros Ministros, Ginevra Weasley apareceu, e parece que consegui seduzir o Ministro da Justiça e o persuadiu a dizer o que tencionavam fazer. _**

**_Charles Bonson admitiu ter dito à senhorita Weasley o plano de transladação dos presos. _****_Para além disso, ninguém vê a caçula dos Weasley desde essa noite.  
_**_**Poderá ela ser uma comensal? Poderá ser aliada do quem nós sabemos?  
**_**_Possivelmente. Mas a única certeza que temos é que a família dela está desiludida e arrasada com esta possibilidade._**

Riu com a última frase. A sua família desiludida? Ela é que estava desiludida com sua família. Não acreditaram dela, viram-na como mentirosa. Mas acreditaram no Potter perfeito e na Granger sangue de lama. Dobrou o jornal e deixou-se em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira antes de sair do quarto.

Saltou de susto no meio do corredor quando ouviu um barulho de aparatação e logo em seguida algo a cair no chão com um estrondo. Ergueu a varinha e andou rapidamente até ao cimo das escadas pronta a atacar. Mas o que viu fê-la soltar um grito de horror. Era Draco.

Correu até ele, descendo as escadas de dois em dois, e assim que chegou a meio do hall virou o loiro de barriga para cima vendo o estado lastimoso em que ele se encontrava.

A face pálida e perfeita dele encontrava-se extremamente amachucada. Draco tinha inúmeros arranhões e manchas negras, em especial na zona dos olhos.

Inspirou profundamente sentindo as lágrimas quererem cair.

Olhou para a camisa negra dele e viu que se encontrava banhada por sangue. Decidiu que o melhor a fazer era abri-la e observar o possível corte que ele tinha.

Ficou de boa aberta ao ver a enorme ferida que ele tinha no abdómen, mas o pior é que era profunda.

«Certo. Sou uma medi – bruxa não sou? Então do que espero?»

Ergueu a varinha e no instante depois uma maca aparecia ao lado de Draco, com mais um toque de varinha o loiro encontrava-se em cima da maca e esta planava em direcção ao quarto. Deitou-o na cama e em seguida tirou a camisa dele com cuidado, logo depois as calças observando os inúmeros cortes que ele também apresentava nas pernas, mas felizmente nenhum era tão preocupante como o do abdómen dele.  
Conjurou uma taça com água lavada e pegou num pano, passando com o pano embebido em água na ferida dele, limpando o sangue que já se encontrava seco. Depois de limpar a ferida mais preocupante ela limpou todas as outras.

Caminhou rapidamente até á cozinha, rezando para que houvesse ingredientes suficientes para ela preparar uma poção que cicatrizasse as feridas dele. Assim que encontrou tudo o que necessitava voltou a correr para o quarto. Draco mantinha-se desacordado e a ferida do abdómen voltara a sangrar.

«Não posso usar só a poção. Tenho que a ligar primeiro.» - Pensou voltando a passar com o pano na enorme ferida.

Não entendia o que lhe tinha acontecido, mas isso não importava no momento. Só queria que ele ficasse bem e que voltasse a sorrir-lhe com aquele sorriso estupidamente sarcástico que ela adorava.  
Com a ajuda da varinha Ginny elevou o loiro, para conseguir passar com a ligadura em roda da cintura dele, ligou a ferida com força desejando que ela não voltasse a sangrar.

Ouviu ele gemer de dor e assim que olhou para o semblante dele, viu-o ainda a dormir mas mesmo assim parecia sofrer. Minutos depois a poção estava pronta, e ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça de Draco de modo a conseguir que ele bebesse a poção, mesmo a dormir.

Voltou a deita-lo, e pousou a mão na testa dele. Ele ardia em febre,

Ginny sentou-se na ponta da cama, ciente de que fizera tudo o que pudera. Limpara todas as feridas e dera-lhe a bebida para as feridas sararem. Agora teria que esperar e rezar para que tudo desse certo.

Olhou para o rosto dele, que de momento se encontrava leve. A poção devia de ter aliviado as dores dele. Passou com seus finos dedos na face pálida dele e em seguida nos cabelos, afastando-os.

Suspirou longamente. Sentia o coração bater forte no peito. E se ele não acordasse? E se piorasse? Não podia pura e simplesmente entrar em St. Mungus. Ele era comensal ela para todos os efeitos também o era.

Pela primeira ver arrependia-se profundamente de estar ali.  
Era tão errado. Era contra os princípios dela. Ela abominava Voldemort e todos os seus comensais. Abominava seus ataques, e naquele momento trabalhava para ele.

«E tudo por uma estúpida vingança!» – pensou desapontada consigo mesma.

Mas e se não estivesse ali? O que seria de Draco? Quem o trataria? A Member talvez! Mas ele poderia morrer sem ela, poderia ficar ferido mais vezes. Ela iria curá-lo sempre.

Deitou-se ao lado dele, e fechou os olhos, adormecendo em seguida, sentindo remorsos por ter sido tão dura com ele no dia anterior.

**Fim do 6º capitulo**

**N/A: mais um capítulo, que veio depressinha, apesar de não ter tido muitos comentários, mas já me conformei, as coisas que escrevo não são como antes, ando a perder o jeito, mas enfim.**

**Miaka**: o que Draco esconde? Hum, pois é, ainda não vou dizer, prometo que tudo será explicado, aos poucos, muito aos poucos. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, e da minha nova short. JINHOS!

**Sah Rebelde**: adoro quando as pessoas não estão à espera, é sempre bom conseguirmos surpreender. Bem, espero que continues a gostar, e a comentar. JINHOS!

**CutieBabe**: confusão? Não, nem por isso. A ideia é fazer com que haja história, porque senão a fic ficava sem história. E sim, quanto mais electrizante melhor. E obrigada pelos parabéns. Espero que comentes novamente. JINHOS!

**Franinha Malfoy**: achas que ele gosta dela? Da Ginny? Será? Pois não sei, quer dizer eu sei, mas não vou dizer, espera para ver. Espero que continues a comentar. E a gostar claro. JINHOS!

**Helena Malfoy**: se o moreno é bom ou mau? Consoante o ponto de vista. Ele é um devorador da morte. Enfim….Draco ama Ginny? Será? E ela ama Draco? Ah, não sei, mas espero que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**LolitaMalfoy**: o que Draco esconde de Ginny ainda não foi dito neste capítulo, mas será que ele lhe esconde algo? Ou algo importante? Se Voldemort sabe tudo? Também vais ter que esperar para descobrir. Espero que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy**: descansa, as escolhas que eram para ser feitas por mim já foram feitas há muito tempo, pois esta fic está acabada há bastante tempo. Espero que continues a gostar, e a comentar. JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: salvar a pele do fofo? Parece que não deu muito resultado. O fofo foi apanhado e ferido. Mas enfim. A verdade, ai a verdade. Pois a verdade será revelada, na devida altura. Espero que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**Kika**: eu odeio a minha inspiração, há dias em que parece que tudo o que escrevo sai bem e tal, outro em que parece que sai tudo mal, pois estou pouco inspirada. Mas enfim, como dizes, é falta de gajo. Eu só perguntei pelos comentários tantas vezes por duas razoes, uma sou ligeiramente impaciente, e outra, porque pensava k tava a comentar na pagina um a outro….só isso. Pois não sei o que dizer, apenas comenta antes de ires, porque assim posso actualizares kd n tiveres cá. É isso…..JINHOS!

**Bem pessoal eu tenho uma nova short, chama-se "_Nós éramos apenas amigos_", é romance, e é assim leve e com alguns toques divertidos. Leiam! E comentem…..**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo…..e que COMENTEM! Se tiver muitos comentários eu actualizo o mais rápido possível…..**

**JINHOS!**


	8. Razões

**Capitulo 7º**

_**Razões**_

Acordou sentindo imenso movimento na cama. Abriu os olhos alarmada apenas para ver Draco mover-se na cama.  
«Pesadelo!» – pensou ela, passando com a mão na face dele.

"Pequena." – Murmurou ele no meio do sono.

Ginny aproximou-se do ouvido dele e murmurou:

"Estou aqui Draco…está tudo bem meu amor."

Minutos depois ele tinha-se acalmado novamente e a ruiva levantou-se sentando-se em seguida na poltrona ao lado dele. Passou com a mão na testa dele constatando que a febre não baixara. Pegou num pano molhado e passou na testa dele, tentando em vão que a febre baixasse.

Começava a desesperar. As feridas estavam cicatrizadas, excepto a enorme que ele tinha no abdómen. Ele necessitava de mais uma dose de poção, mas não havia mais. E Ginny não tinha os ingredientes lá em casa.

Levou as mãos á cabeça sem desviar o olhar do loiro que dormia descansado. Não havia outra maneira, teria que ir á Diagon – All, tinha que comprar os ingredientes para a poção, tinha que fazer com que a ferida enorme cicatrizasse e que a febre baixasse.

Caminhou até ao enorme espelho e em seguida fez um feitiço. Seu cabelo ficou negro como a noite e seus olhos castanhos ficaram azuis-escuros. Procurou no roupeiro uma roupa mais clara, e decidiu-se por uma camisola azul e umas calças cinzentas.

Estava pronta, tinha que arriscar. Tinha que salvar o loiro.

….

Caminhava pelas ruas escuras da Diagon – All. Sabia que as pessoas se encontravam a dormir, mas dava graças pelas lojas que vendiam produtos para poções de cura serem obrigadas a ficar abertas. Ordens do Ministério. Com a guerra os hospitais necessitavam de se abastecer, e por isso era obrigatório, todas as lojas estarem abertas.

Entrou na loja ouvindo o barulho típico da campainha. No instante seguinte um homem já de certa idade encontrava-se em frente dela. Ginny sorriu, entregando o papel onde havia escrito todos os ingredientes que necessitava.

"É só um momento senhorita." – Disse o homem sorrindo e caminhando até ás inúmeras prateleiras.

Ginevra não conseguia pensar em mais nada senão nele. Estaria bem? Não teria piorado desde que ela saíra de casa? Minutos depois saia da loja com todos os ingredientes que necessitava, não pensou duas vezes antes de aparatar no quarto.

Suspirou quando viu que ele me mantinha sossegado a dormir. Voltou a preparar a poção e minutos depois, levantava a cabeça dele novamente, fazendo-o beber tudo, devagar.

…..

O sol entrava no quarto iluminando o rosto ainda adormecido dele. Ginny caminhou até á cama, e com calma fez com que a ligadura que ele tinha na ferida do abdómen desaparecesse, deixando-a ver uma cicatriz perfeita.

Passou com a ponta dos dedos na pele dele, e sentiu-o arrepiar-se ao mesmo tempo que ele murmurou algo que ela não conseguiu entender. Em seguida Ginny retirou as outras ligaduras, vendo que todas as feridas tinham desaparecido.

A febre dele finalmente baixara, e a única coisa que dizia que ele ficara ferido, era a cicatriz da barriga dele.

Caminhou até á casa de banho e minutos depois saia de lá vestindo uma camisa de dormir. O cabelo molhado nas costas agradava-lha, mantendo-a fresca.

Sentou-se na cama, observando o loiro que se movia devagar. Assim que ele abriu os olhos ela pousou as mãos, uma de cada lado da cabeça dele, na almofada e encarou-o.

Draco sorriu vendo os olhos dela observá-lo profundamente.

"Oi pequena, já não estas zangada?"

"Que pergunta estúpida Draco, tu apareceste aqui quase morto e é isso que me perguntas? Como poderia estar zangada contigo depois de ter passado horas a curar-te? Se te odiasse, ou se não te suportasse tinha-te deixado morrer no chão do hall."

"Desculpa pequena, não te queria ter preocupado."

"Mas preocupaste."

"Eu não queria ter ficado tão ferido." – Murmurou ele passando com as mãos na face dela.

"O que se passou?" – Perguntou ela afastando-se um pouco dele e sentando-se novamente na cama.

Draco apoiou as mãos na cama e acabou por se sentar. Olhou para o seu corpo que apenas tinha os boxers vestidos, e sorriu. Estava curado.

"Isto vai ficar assim para sempre?" – perguntou apontando para a cicatriz do seu abdómen.

"Não….vai desaparecer….mais logo ou amanhã já não deves de estar aí nada. Mas diz-me o que se passou?"

"Aurores." – Respondeu simplesmente analisando a ruiva. – "Eles apareceram quando não deviam….era suposto terem aparecido depois, muito depois. Mas como sempre eles têm que fazer as coisas à sua maneira, e nada de ouvirem as ideias dos outros."

Ginny piscou os olhos olhando para o loiro e em seguida balbuciou:

"Mas….o que estás para aí a dizer?"

"Nada….apenas estava a tentar dizer que os idiotas dos aurores apareceram cedo demais e atacaram-nos. Foi um bom ataque surpresa o deles, e eu quase morri. Mas está tudo bem, já passou."

"Idiota. Como podes agir assim? O que te teria acontecido se eu não estivesses aqui?"

"Eu não teria sido atacado. Se tu não estivesses aqui pequena eu não estaria desconcentrado a pensar na nossa zanga e não teria sido atacado. Estava distraído por tua causa."

A ruiva levantou-se olhando magoada para ele. Ela ajudara-o. Ela correra perigo por ele quando fora á Diagon – All. E era assim que ele lhe agradecia? Dizendo que a culpa era dele?

"ÓPTIMO SEU IDOTA. A culpa é minha não é? Juro que para a próxima não te ajudo. Não passo a noite a olhar para ti. Não vou á Diagon – All buscar ingredientes para a tua poção. Para a próxima Malfoy eu não faço nada disso. Tu nem mereces, afinal….afinal…afinal andas a brincar comigo, nem me contaste….ah sabes que mais, estou farta de ti….vou embora." – Disse ela levantando-se.

Draco viu ela caminhar furiosa pelo quarto. Ela ia embora, não ele não a podia deixar ir apenas não podia.

"Ainda queres uma razão para não te ter contado sobre o plano de Voldemort em relação a ti?" – Perguntou num sussurro, fazendo a ruiva parar com a mão na maçaneta da porta e voltar a olhar para ele.

Suspirou, caminhando em seguida de volta para ao pé dele. Encarou-o em silêncio durante uns momentos até que disse:

"Não. Tu não me deves nenhuma explicação….eu é que te devo uma."

"Deves?"

"Eu….eu devo sim. Devo-te uma explicação, quero que entendas porque é que eu queria uma explicação. Eu baralhei tudo, eu pensei que nós….não sei bem….eu pensei que nos fosse-mos…."

"Um casal?"

"Sim Draco….mas então eu lembrei-me da promessa que fizemos em Hogwarts."

"Ah…a promessa….aquela de nunca nos apaixonar-mos, certo?"

"Sim….lembrei dela….e percebi. Sempre foi por gostarmos da sensação de irmos para a cama juntos….nunca foi mais nada. Então tu não me deves explicação alguma. Eu peço desculpa por te ter distraído na luta…eu….eu vou embora."

Viu ela sair do quarto e não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Ela sentia-se culpada….sentia-se confusa. Ele deveria de lhe dizer? Estava na hora de lhe dizer? Ela merecia saber a verdade. Ela tinha que saber a verdade.

Levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto o mais rápido que pode. Surpreendeu-se ao reparar que não sentia dores algumas. Correu pelo corredor e entrou na porta que se encontrava entreaberta.

Ginny encontrava-se de costas para a porta, com uma mala em cima da cama e guardava roupas lá dentro.

"Onde vais?"

"Para casa. Invento algo…digo que estive fora….digo que não era eu na festa….sei lá qualquer coisa. Apenas não posso ficar aqui….não agora Draco…não agora que descobri que não consigo tirar este sentimento de mim."

Ele caminhou rapidamente até ela e passou os braços pela cintura da ruiva, apertando-a contra si e murmurando:

"Não vás….não podes…eu não suportaria deixar-te novamente. Ainda não entendeste? Eu tenho uma razão, uma razão para não te ter dito sobre o plano, mas tu vais odiar-me, disseste que me odiavas se eu quebrasse a promessa."

A ruiva virou-se para ele com lágrimas nos olhos e pousou as mãos na face dele.

"Eu quebrei á promessa há muito tempo pequena. Ainda em Hogwarts, eu apaixonei-me por ti. Tu eras….eras o meu tesouro, minha felicidade. Tu deste-me paz, mostraste-te o sentido da vida. Havia alturas que pensava que era capaz de deixar tudo por ti, mas para quê? Tu não me amavas não valia a pena. Tu nunca amarias alguém como eu. Tu…"

"Eu amo-te idiota. Eu amo-te desde o dia em que fizemos a aposta. Quando te vi beijar a Luna, céus como a odiei. Mas eu não sabia….não sabia que te amava. Quando fizemos a promessa, era uma tentativa de te ver apenas como o rapaz com quem eu ia para a cama, e não o rapaz que amava. Mas errei. Dias depois sabia que te amava como nunca tinha amado ninguém. Mas tu não sabias, não podias saber, eu…."

Ginevra não continuou a frase, Draco tomou os lábios dela para um beijo profundo e arrebatador.

A ruiva sentia os lábios dele roçarem nos seus, a língua dele procurando a sua desesperadamente. O beijo foi tornando-se cada vez mais possessivo, as mãos de Draco encontravam-se pousadas no fundo das costas dela, puxando-a para o seu corpo, sentindo o delicado corpo dela por baixo daquela camisa de seda.

Afastou os lábios um pouco dos dela, deixando que ela respirasse por segundos. Em seguida mordeu ao de leve o lábio inferior dela, fazendo com que a ruiva apertasse mais os braços em roda do pescoço dele.  
Quando olhou para ela e não pôde deixar de a admirar como sempre fazia. A ruiva manteve-se em silêncio, deixando que os olhos dele percorressem sua face, até que ele disse:

"Eu também não te disse sobre o plano porque não queria que fugisses. Não queria voltar a perder-te. Não sei bem o que iria fazer quando chegasse a hora, mas não ia deixar Voldemort ficar contigo. Não vou deixar nenhum homem ficar com a minha pequena."

Ela sorriu, encostando a cabeça no peito dele.  
Draco observou a mala que ela fazia minutos antes e por isso afastou-se da ruiva e caminhou até á cama, pegando na mala e atirando-a para dentro do armário. Ela riu, e viu o loiro sentar-se na cama.

"Fica aí Draco."

Ele olhou-a admirado e engoliu em seco quando viu as mãos dela caminhar para os seus ombros, fazendo com que as alças da camisa de dormir dela caíssem.  
Sentiu o coração pular quando a camisa dela tocou no chão. A ruiva encontrava-se apenas com um peça no corpo e ela desejou que ela se aproximasse depressa para lhe puder tocar.

Ginny viu o desejo nos olhos cinzas dele, desejo esse que ela também sentia, talvez até mais que ele. Caminhou calmamente até ele e ficou parada á sua frente.

Draco suspirou profundamente antes de levar suas mãos ás coxas dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos para sentir o toque suave dele.  
Em seguida os dedos dele aproximaram-se da mínima roupa íntima que ela tinha e devagar fez com que ela escorregasse pelas pernas dela.

Beijou o ventre da ruiva sentindo-a tremer em seguida, e por isso sorriu com os lábios contra a pele dela.

Pousou as mãos na lateral do corpo dela e deitou-a na cama ao seu lado. Sua mão direita passou pelo pescoço dela, em seguida caminhou para os seios dela acariciando-a durante momentos, fazendo a ruiva fechar os olhos e gemer baixo. Aproximou seus lábios dos dela, e beijou-a docemente, sentindo os dentes dela trincar seus lábios, como ele havia feito momentos antes.

Draco deitou-se em cima dela, e pousou ambas as mãos nos seios dela, acariciando-os delicadamente.

Os lábios dele percorreram o pescoço dela, beijando-o e trincando-o ao de leve. Beijou o colo dela e a linha entre os seios antes de se decidir beijar os seios dela, tornando os gemidos dela mais altos um pouco, e fazendo com que ela relaxasse por baixo dele. As mãos de Draco passeavam pela cintura dela e os lábios dele continuaram a descer, beijando em seguida o ventre liso da ruiva.

Beijava-a devagar, sentindo a ruiva tremer cada vez que descia um pouco mais com os beijos.

Não podia mentir, desejava explorar todo o corpo da sua pequena naquele momento. Desejava fazê-la tremer de prazer como nunca antes, faze-la desejar por mais. Desejava que nenhum dos dois se esquecesse daquela vez, desejava que fosse diferente, que fosse especial.

As mãos dele acariciavam a parte externa das coxas dela, e as mãos dela encontravam-se a prender o lençol. Ela tinha fechado os olhos desejando o que sabia que vinha em seguida.

Os beijos de Draco aproximavam-se da virilha dela, e sentiu-a tremer como nunca. Sorriu por isso. Momentos depois as mãos dela apertavam com força o lençol e a ruiva gemia de prazer, prazer esse provocado pela língua dele.

Suas mãos caminharam para a nuca dele, acariciando os fios loiros, enquanto sentia o prazer invadi-la. Os gemidos eram cada vez mais profundos e a respiração dela estava descompensada.

Draco afastou-se dela, quando a sentiu arquear o corpo.

Elevou-se de modo a ficar com a face á altura da face dela. Era sem duvida alguma a imagem mais bela que já vira. A sua pequena de olhos fechados, com as bochechas vermelhas e a respiração acelerada. O cabelo vermelho dela espalhado pela almofada.

Beijou a face dela ouvindo-a murmurar o seu nome em seguida.

Continuou a beijar a face dela, até que chegou aos lábios dela, e Ginny daquela vez tomou-lhe os lábios para um beijo arrebatador, quente, desejado. Um beijo cheio de paixão.

Afastou os lábios dos dela e viu os olhos castanhos da ruiva totalmente brilhantes, transbordando tantos sentimentos ao mesmo tempo que ele sabia que podia ficar horas a contempla-los.

Suspirou quando sentiu as mãos dela caminhar pelas suas costas e em seguida tirar-lhe os boxers. As pernas da ruiva arquearam-se e Draco posicionou-se calmamente sobre elas sem se encaixar.

Voltou a encará-la mais uma vez e viu-a sorrir.  
Passou com as mãos na face dela, afastando alguns fios ruivos que estavam colados e em seguida moveu-se de modo a encaixar seu corpo no dela.

Ouviu o suspiro de alívio e de prazer que ela soltara, e em seguida começou a mover-se rapidamente.

As mãos de Draco pousaram nas coxas dela, puxando-a o mais possível, fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais alto. Permitiu-se gemer ao ouvido dela quando as pernas dela se envolveram na sua cintura, apertando-o contra ela.

Puxava a ruiva cada vez mais para si, vendo-a de olhos semicerrados, e ouvindo os gemidos prazerosos dela.

Sentia seu desejo aumentar com cada movimento que dava e acabou por desabar sobre ela quando a ruiva ficou tensa e o prendeu dentro de si. Gemeu ao ouvido da ruiva, mas sem parar o movimento rápido, que os dois corpos mantinham.

Pegou nas mãos dela, e pousou-as ao lado da cabeça, entrelaçando-as com as suas, e beijou os lábios dela, sentindo cada vez mais dificuldade em se mover dentro dela.

Olhou para a ruiva que gemia cada vez mais alto, e afastou seu rosto do dela, fechando os olhos e ostentando um semblante de prazer. Puxou mais a ruiva para si, fazendo-a gemer alto ao seu ouvido no mesmo momento que ele caiu sobre ela gemendo por causa do prazer que sentia.

Sentia o coração bater como nunca batera na vida no momento em que se deitou ao lado dela e a puxou para o seu corpo.

Ficaram calados durante longos minutos até que ele murmurou:

"Não quero que me deixes nunca."

"Como poderia?" – perguntou ela beijando-o em seguida.

**Fim do 7º capitulo**

**N/A: este é um dos meus capítulos favoritos, gosto dele, porque é o capítulo em que eles finalmente dizem que se amam, o que era óbvio, mas enfim.**

**Miaka: **ficou explicado porque é ele foi magoado? Não foi o Lord não, e ninguém o dedurou. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, que tenha sido bom. Enfim…é só…espero que comentes…JINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: também não lembro qual foi a ultima que leste, já foi há tanto tempo. Ainda bem que continuas a gostar do que eu escrevo! Espero que comentes….JINHOS!

**Bruna Granger Potter**: pois, dar mancada não convém, nada mesmo. Não há razão para pedir desculpas, é completamente compreensível. Ainda bem que continuas a gostar. JINHOS!

**Sah Rebelde**: ninguém chuta o Draco, porque se é para ele ser chutado eu fico lá, ao lado dele, pois ele é meu, quer dizer, pelo menos nas minhas fics é claro. Odeio quando demoram tanto tempo para actualizar, mas enfim, muita gente não te tempo, como eu sou uma desocupada mesmo tenho tempo para actualizar, e ajuda o facto de ter esta fic completamente escrita no pc. Espero que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**CutieBabe**: jeito maduro? Engraçado é a primeira vez que me dizem isso, mas é realmente bom ler isso. E é verdade, há alguma fics muito acriançadas, até não dá vontade de ler, apesar de algumas terem ideias boas. Enfim! Espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy**: o que o Draco esconde? Bem as coisas começaram a ser reveladas. Espero que tenhas gostado desta pequenina revelação. JINHOS!

**Helena Malfoy**: pronto, o Draco também ama a Ginny. Este teve action, muita mesmo. Espero que tenhas gostado…..e que comentes é claro….JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: aqui ficou a certeza, Draco ama-a mesmo. E ainda bem que não perdi o jeito, e que gostas. Quanto ao final? Bem é capaz de agradar a algumas pessoas. Mas ele vai-se aproximando, a fic já vai a meio. Não foi o Voldemort que feriu o Draco, enfim. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo também, e que comentes….JINHOS!

**Rebeca Maria**: (a ver se não me esqueço de comentar tuas fics como prometido), pronto a nota mental foi relembrada. Meu período de escola também está a acabar, vêm lá os últimos dois meses ou lá o que é, e depois os exames nacionais, e eu começo a stressar só de pensar nisso. Bem, teus comentários são sempre bem vindos, mesmo que não tenham daquelas piadas que eu pessoalmente adoro, eu gosto dos teus comentários, por isso menina toca a comentar. E com isto acabou-se a minha ideia de continuar o agradecimento, porque se continuar agora vai entrar na parte decadente e eu não quero isso. Amanhã volto para a escola, hoje é meu último dia de ferias, raios, porque é que as ferias passam tao depressa? JINHOS linda…..!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy**: actualizei, espero não ter demorado muito, e espero que tenhas gostado também. JINHOS!

**. Srtá. Felton**: sim, acertaste, um dos segredos é que ele a ama e não queria dizer, mas disse como é obvio. Espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**Kika Felton: **sim, drama é comigo ultimamente, há dias em que não, mas outros em que só me apetece estar no sofá e pensar que tudo o que faço é uma parvoeira. Mas como a vida é curta demais, eu vou-me deixar isso, e tentar viver doutra maneira. Deixa lá tu não te lembras mas olha que eu também não me lembro tao bem quanto devia (tendo em conta que fui eu que a escrevi), mas enfim….seja. ah trabalho de historia sucka. Assim como matemática. Enfim….é depois….xau!

**Bem, aqui ficou mais um capítulo, e como é hábito o próximo só deve de vir para a semana, se tudo correr bem é claro….e se tiver MUITOS REVIEWS! COMENTEM SE FAZ FAVOR quero saber o que acharam deste capítulo….**

**JINHOS!**

**Até ao próximo capitulo….**

**FUI!**


	9. Cartas

**Capitulo 8º**

_**Cartas**_

Acordou sentindo-se aconchegada. Suas costas estavam encostadas no peito dele, e os braços do loiro encontravam-se enrolados na sua cintura, apertando-a. Virou-se um pouco de modo a encarar o rosto do loiro.

Draco ainda dormia, totalmente descansado, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Momentos depois ela viu ele abrir os olhos e encara-la ainda meio sonolento.

"Bom dia." – Murmurou ele.

"Bom dia. Sabes uma coisa?" – perguntou ela aconchegando-se mais no corpo dele. – "Tinha saudades de acordar abraçada a ti."

"Sério?"

"Sim. Digamos que já passaram vários anos, e desde que aqui estou que tu te levantas sempre primeiro. É a primeira manhã em que acordo assim, juntinha a ti."

Ele riu baixinho e em seguida voltou a abrir os olhos olhando-a. Passou com a mão na face e em seguida juntou os lábios num beijo curto e delicado.

Ficaram incontáveis minutos a olhar um para o outro até que Draco murmurou:

"O que iremos fazer agora?"

"Não sei, mas não quero pensar nisso….não agora….apenas quero…hum…já sei o que quero." – Disse ela acabando por rir.

Ergueu um pouco o corpo e passou com a mão no peito do loiro, fazendo com que ele a encarasse admirado. Em seguida puxou o lençol de seda para baixo até vislumbrar a cicatriz que ele tinha no abdómen.

"Já não se nota quase nada." – Comentou ela.

"Pareces desiludida. Querias o quê? Que eu ficasse com uma cicatriz para tu admirares?"

"Não sabes? Eu sempre tive uma admiração louca por cicatrizes…"

"Por isso a paixão pelo Potter."

"E meu sonho era ter um homem que tivesse uma enorme, monstruosa e horripilante cicatriz."

"O Potter tem uma. Mesmo na testa. É perfeita para ti, tem todas as qualidades que desejas."

Ela riu pousando ambas as mãos no peito dele e aproximando os lábios dos dele.

"Mas o que eu queria era que fosses tu."

"Lamento senhorita, mas se me quiser tem que se contentar com o pacote que diz: Nenhuma cicatriz, nenhuma imperfeição…apenas Draco Malfoy! Isso agrada-lhe?"

"Muito." – Sussurrou ela em resposta beijando os lábios demoradamente.

…..

Entrou na cozinha deparando-se com a sua pequena em frente ao fogão, fazendo o almoço para eles. Sorriu olhando para ela que vestia apenas sua camisa negra, preferida.

Caminhou até ela e pousou as mãos na cintura dela, beijando o pescoço dela em seguida.

"Estou a tentar fazer nosso almoço."

"Eu sei."

"Draco…pára….assim não consigo." - Murmurou ela fechando os olhos e tremendo.

Draco sorriu sentindo ela tremer, e ouvindo-a suspirar por causa dos beijos que lhe dava.

"Tu queres mesmo que eu pare?"

"Eu suponho que queres almoçar. Portanto Malfoy é melhor parares."

Ele sorriu com os lábios de encontro à pele clara do pescoço dela, e em seguida virou o rosto da ruiva, beijando-lhe os lábios.

"Certo…faz lá o almoço." – Murmurou afastando-se em seguida e sentando-se na cadeira da mesa, sem tirar os olhos da ruiva.

Minutos depois ela sentava-se na cadeira ao lado dele, carregando dois pratos.

"E isto – questionou ele olhando para o prato de comida.

"É minha especialidade."

"Pequena, isto é….tomate, ervilhas, arroz e um bife."

"Poucas calorias, e super saudável."

"Não me digas que és louca pelas dietas."

Ela riu encarando o loiro que sorria. Abanou a cabeça fazendo com que os cabelos ruivos balouçassem e em seguida respondeu sorrindo:

"Não Draco, não sou. Mas gosto de ter uma alimentação equilibrada. Isso não faz mal a ninguém, muito pelo contrário, agora come."

Ele encolheu os ombros, e em seguida levou uma grafada á boca constatando que era bom. Ela sabia cozinhar, bastante bem na verdade.

"Ajudas-me a lavar a loiça?" – perguntou assim que eles terminaram de comer.

Caminhou até à bancada pousando os pratos, sorrindo por causa da pergunta que acabara de fazer ao loiro. Sabia que ele nunca a ajudaria, lavar a loiça não era digno de um Malfoy.  
Assustou-se quando sentiu as mãos dele virarem-na para ele e em seguida ele impulsionou-a de modo a que ela se sentasse na bancada, mesmo ao lado dos pratos.

"Lavar a loiça? Eu? Achas mesmo pequena?"

"E porque não?" – questionou sorrindo e passando com as mãos na nuca dele, fazendo carinho no cabelo loiro e sedoso dele.

"Porque sou um Malfoy."

"Ora, não é razão suficiente." – Disse encolhendo os ombros e rindo, ao mesmo tempo que aproximava os lábios dos dele e o beijava.

O beijo foi tornando cada vez mais desejado, profundo e Draco estava totalmente tentando em levar a ruiva para o quarto quando ouviram um barulho de aparatação. Soltaram-se no mesmo instante e Ginny saltou para o chão, voltando sua atenção para os pratos ainda por lavar, enquanto que Draco saia da cozinha.

Momentos depois Draco murmurou no ouvido da ruiva:

"É o Jonhsson e a Member, vieram a mando de Voldemort ver como eu estava."

"Certo. Hã…quando terminar isto, eu vou para o quarto ok?"

"Depois irei ter contigo."

Ela sorriu e viu o loiro voltar a sair da cozinha.

Suspirou sozinha. Estar com ele era o que ela mais desejava, mas aquela situação começava a ser angustiante.

Perguntava-se o porquê de ter sentido uma raiva tão grande do Potter e de Granger? Como era possível o sentimento ter sido tão forte, que a fizera esquecer todos os seus conceitos e ideais? Não conseguia entender. Abanou a cabeça. Não era altura de pensar nisso, já ali se encontrava há vários dias, e achava que já tinha perdido a hipótese de voltar para sua casa sem ser chamada de comensal.  
Abriu a porta do quarto e deparou-se com duas corujas em cima da sua cama. Caminhou vagarosamente e apanhou o profeta diário. Daquela vez não se assustou ao ver uma foto sua na 1ª página, mas ficou embasbacada quando leu o cabeçalho que dizia:

_**Ginevra Weasley encontra-se na Grécia**_

Piscou os olhos várias vezes e em seguida olhou para a sua fotografia sorridente e de novo para as palavras gigantes que a fizeram sentar-se na cama.

_Depois de se ter achado que a caçula dos Weasleys estava relacionada com a fuga dos presos, Dumbledore disse ontem à tarde que era impossível. Ele garante que Ginevra se encontra na Grécia a usufruir de umas férias que ele próprio dissera que ela devia tirar.  
_"_Ginevra encontrava-se cansada e um pouco abatida, por isso achei melhor mandá-la de férias. Mas nem me perguntem em que local da Grécia é que ela está, pois só eu sei e não vos vou comunicar." – Disse o homem sorrindo.  
__Para além disso, Dumbledore afirmou que na festa do Ministério não fora Ginevra Weasley que interpelara o Ministro da Justiça, mas sim uma seguidora de quem nós sabemos tomando a poção Polisuco.  
_"_Nessa noite Ginevra foi para a Grécia, eu próprio lhe dei o bilhete para ela ir. Tenho a certeza absoluta que não era ela. Quem foi que usou o bom-nome de Ginny será descoberto."_

Dobrou o jornal e pousou-o em cima da cama. Encontrava-se de boca aberta.

Afinal que brincadeira era aquela? Ela na Grécia? Dumbledore a protegê-la? Sentia a cabeça andar à roda, não conseguia entender nada, não percebia o porquê de tudo aquilo.  
Porque Dumbledore estava a mentir a todas as pessoas? Ela nem falava com ele há mais de meio ano. Não conseguia entender.

Minutos depois ouviu o piar da outra coruja que se encontrava em cima da cama e abanou a cabeça tirando a carta negra que ela tinha.

Olhou com atenção para o animal e reconheceu-o.

«Não é possível!» – pensou piscando os olhos.

Mas depois do que lera no profeta ela achava que na verdade já tudo era possível. Abriu a carta imaginando que estava endereçada a ela, mas mais uma vez errou. Cada linha que lia deixava-a cada vez mais incrédula. A carta tremia nas suas mãos e ela sentia-se ridícula.  
Seria possível que todos estivessem a brincar com ela? Teria ela entrado num jogo e não soubesse o que se passava? Seria a única ignorante ali?

Levantou-se da cama e andou de um lado para o outro do quarto com a carta na mão, sentindo imensa vontade de bater no loiro assim que ele lhe aparecesse à frente.

Como ele se atrevia? Como? Como era possível ter feito aquilo? Agido nas suas costas? Como era possível não lhe ter contado nada?

Sentia cada vez mais vontade de estrangular alguém, mas antes que fizesse alguma asneira e voltasse a agir de cabeça fria chateando-se com Draco ela achou melhor caminhar até à casa de banho e tomar um bom banho, pelo menos na tentativa de relaxar. Mas antes guardou a carta debaixo da almofada, não fosse Draco vê-la antes de ela o enfrentar.

….

Entrou no escritório sendo seguido por Member e por Jonhsson. Viu a maneira como o moreno olhava interessado para a porta da cozinha, devia de se ter apercebido que a ruiva estava lá, e Draco não gostava nem um pouco da maneira como o outro olhava para a sua pequena.

"Então o que fazem aqui?" – perguntou sentando-se na cadeira atrás da secretária e encarando os outros dois.

"Bem, como já te dissemos viemos a mando do Lord ver se tu estavas bem."

"Member, vamos deixar-nos de tretas. Sabes tão bem quanto eu que Voldemort está pouco preocupado com as pessoas que o rodeiam e que lhe obedecem."

"Não se essa pessoa estiver a tomar conta da sua perfeita e querida noiva."

"Ah!" – murmurou Draco sorrindo. – "O Lord está é preocupado com a minha pequena."

"Tu não podes ficar com ela Malfoy?"

"Não Jonhsson? E porque não?"

"Porque o Lord a quer."

"Eu amo-a. Não a vou dar de mão beijada a outra pessoa, nem ao Lord. Agora digam-me o que ele vos mandou virem dizer-me!"

Jonhsson olhou irritado para o loiro e Member sorriu, sentando-se na cadeira. Draco desviou os olhos da mulher morena e encarou o homem, analisando-o friamente.

"Tu também gostas dela não é? Tu odeias-me por eu poder tocar nela. Por, a poder beijar. Por ela amar-me. Estou certo, não estou Jonhsson?"

"Talvez, mas o que não entendo é como tens coragem para desafiar o Lord, e como é que ele ainda não descobriu de vocês."

"Simples. Ele confia em mim, eu dei minha palavra em como protegeria a noiva dele, e depois jurei que não lhe tocaria. E depois se alguém lhe for contar sobre mim e a minha pequena quem sofre é esse alguém. Pois ele confia em mim, e em vocês nem por isso. Digamos que tu, Jonhsson és um simples novato, e a Member, bem ela já traiu o Lord, falhou uma vez, e ele não acredita nela. Portanto, não há maneira de ele descobrir sobre mim e a minha pequena."

"E quando chegar a hora do casamento?"

"Isso ainda está longe, com um pouco de sorte Voldemort vence o Potter e não necessita da ruiva para nada, ou então, melhor ainda, o Potter vence Voldemort e ai é que ele já não vai necessitar da minha pequena para nada."

"Tu desejas que o Lord morra?"

Draco não respondeu ao moreno, apenas encolheu os ombros e em seguida encarou a mulher que sorria sombriamente.

"O que foi Member?"

"Tu pensas que demora muito para o casamento, mas enganaste." – Disse ela fazendo com que Draco se desencostasse da cadeira e olhasse para a mulher á sua frente. – "Ele mandou vir dizer-te para a preparares. Depois de amanhã é o casamento."

Draco gelou com o que a morena disse, e sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Como assim, depois de amanhã? Tão depressa?  
Não, não podia ser, era cedo demais! Ele não estaria pronto! O plano não estaria pronto! Levantou-se da cadeira sobre o olhar atento dos dois comensais.

"Já me disseram tudo?" – perguntou irritado.

"Já."

"Então….desapareçam da minha casa….agora!" – gritou irritado, fazendo com que Jonhsson aparatasse no mesmo instante e com que a Member gargalhasse e se levantasse.

Viu a morena caminhar até ele, e nem pensou duas vezes antes de lhe apontar a varinha na zona do coração.

"Nem mais um passo Member."

"Calma querido, só ia dizer que depois de amanhã a tua pequena não será mais tua, então se necessitares de companhia…"

Não terminou a frase pois Draco aproximou a varinha do peito dela e olhou-a mortalmente. Em seguida Eileen aparatou. Levou as mãos aos cabelos suspirando. Tinha que pensar, tinha que agir. Não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Amava demais aquela mulher para a entregar a Voldemort.  
Mas antes de agir, tinha que lhe contar algo que já lhe devia de ter dito. Estava na hora de ela saber tudo.

Caminhou até ao quarto e assim que abriu a porta viu a ruiva sair vestida com umas calças de ganga e um top, secando os cabelos molhados com a toalha.

"Ainda bem que aqui estás. Quero fazer-te uma pergunta Draco."

"Faz."

"Eu por acaso estou na Grécia?"

Ele riu perante o enorme disparate que ela dissera. Como assim na Grécia? Ela estava na Mansão Malfoy. Ainda não teria reparado?

"Não….tu estás…"

"Então porque é que Dumbledore disse no profeta que eu estava na Grécia?"

"O quê?"

"Ah não sabes. Quem sabe esta carta te aviva a memória." – Disse ela tirando a carta debaixo da almofada e entregando-a ao loiro.

Assim que viu do que se tratava sentiu seu ar faltar.

Aquilo não podia estar a acontecer. Não era para ter sido daquela maneira.

**Fim do 8º capitulo**

**N/A: Hum…o que dizer? Eu adoro este capítulo. Adoro este suspense, ou tentativa de….enfim….gosto deste capítulo….**

**Bruna Granger Potter: **claro que eles iam assumir que gostavam e gostam um do outro, mas os segredos ainda não acabaram. Apesar de já não falta muito. Enfim, espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. JINHOS!

**Sah Rebelde**: eu actualizo mais depressa porque tenho medo que o interesse desapareça. Quando demoro a actualizar é porque algo se passa, ou porque não estou em casa. O Draco ficaria bem era comigo, mas enfim, como ele é uma personagem….mas já me contentava, e bem, com o Tom. E se me contentava. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**Miaka**: calma, já te expliquei sobre a Vingança. As coisas mudaram, e muito na vida de Ginny, ela não tem muito tempo para pensar em vinganças, mas o final de Harry e Hermione é o merecido, prometo. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**LolitaMalfoy**: espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também, e que tenhas ficado curiosa ao menos. JINHOS!

**CutieBabe**: bem, eu ando numa de escrever coisa não tão claramente românticas. Afinal não se anda todos os dias a dizer "eu amo-te", não é necessário, basta um sorriso, um olhar, um carinho, basta sentir, e com eles acho que é assim. Ao menos eu tento passar essa mensagem. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. JINHOS!

**Franinha Malfoy**: espero que já não estejas doentinha. E claro, espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também, e que comentes. JINHOS!

**Helena Malfoy**: não ouve nc neste, mas enfim, não pode haver nc em todos os capítulos, não é mesmo? Porque senão a fic sem enredo nenhum. O tio Voldy, pois ainda não apareceu, mas já não deve de faltar muito, eu acho. Espero que tenhas gostado, e que comentes. JINHOS!

**.Srtá. Felton**: ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo anterior, espero que também tenhas gostado deste é claro! JINHOS!

**Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy**: pois, o ministério, parece que não foi necessário eles darem um jeito no ministério, Dumbledore tratou disso por eles. Espero que tenhas gostado, e que comentes….JINHOS!

**Kika**: Hum…homem bom dentro da arca frigorifica. Oh sim isso rula! Mas enfim, vamos deixar de pensar em coisas destas, porque senão não vamos lá. Hum….o tempo…oh sim, calor, calor é bom…melhor que vento e chuva….enfim….isto não está a render…. Tu não tas pa comentar e eu perdi a inspiração para fazer agradecimentos….enfim….ah! psicologia, e elas vão apresentar o trabalho….espero que façam tudo direitinho….bem é isso….JINHOS!

**O próximo capitulo vira na próxima semana, em princípio, e se tudo correr bem esta semana ainda actualizo a fic _Lalala! A Historia_. **

**REVIEWS! Quero muitos reviews…..COMENTEM….**

**JINHOS!**


	10. O plano

**Capitulo 10º**

_**O plano**_

Olhou para a ruiva á sua frente e caminhou para a cama com a carta na mão. Ergueu os olhos novamente para a mulher que de momento penteava o cabelo e disse:

"Eu posso explicar isto tudo."

"Espero bem que sim não é."

"Na verdade eu vinha mesmo contar-te sobre isto, não era para ser tão cedo, queria ter o plano todo bem estruturado e só então dizer-te, na tentativa de te fazer uma surpresa, mas enfim….ah é melhor sentares-te, posso demorar."

Ginny concordou com a cabeça e em seguida sentou-se de frente para o loiro que passava os olhos rapidamente pela carta.

"Não sei por onde começar."

"Aconselho-te que seja pelo início."

"Certo, tudo começou há mais de 4 meses. Sabes que eu dormi com a Member, pois como te disse há uns dias, dormi com ela duas vezes e cansei-me, por isso disse a ela que não daria mais. Juro que nunca tinha visto ninguém tão furioso como ela ficou naquele dia, ela jurou que eu ia pagar bem caro, mas claro não fiz caso, burrice minha. Numa missão a Hogsmeade eu estava realmente saturado e decidi caminhar sozinho enquanto os outros causavam destruição. Sentei-me sossegado numa pedra quando ouvi passos atrás de mim. Era a Member, furiosa e tudo, apontou a varinha para mim e disse que ninguém a abandonava."

"Ela ia-te matar?"

"Suponho que sim. E foi naquela altura que ele apareceu….apareceu e salvou minha vida, duelando com a Member e mandando-a para casa. Voldemort ficou fulo com ela e castigou-a nesse dia, dizendo que ela o tinha decepcionado."

"Mas afinal, quem apareceu?"

"A pessoa que escreveu esta carta." – Respondeu ele abanando a carta.

"Remus Lupin."

Draco suspirou mas logo em seguida humedeceu os lábios continuando a explicar tudo á ruiva.

"Sim o lobisomem salvou-me a vida, o que fez com que eu ficasse com uma divida bruxa. Ah odiei aquele dia, mas enfim. Ele disse-me que eu tinha uma divida para com ele e eu perguntei o que ele queria que eu fizesse. Sabes o que me respondeu? "Por enquanto não quero nada, quando necessitar de ti eu mando-te uma carta!"."

"Certo, até aí entendi. Mas não percebo o resto." – Disse ela tirando a carta das mãos de Draco. "- Ele aqui diz que lamenta tu teres ficado ferido."

"Bem, alguns dias depois do ocorrido na missão ele escreveu-me uma carta falando de algo que ele e Dumbledore queriam. Um objecto, o ultimo objecto. O objecto de Salazar Slytherin, não sei muito bem para que é que eles necessitam dele, mas não fiz perguntas. Tinha uma divida, tinha que ajudar Lupin. É claro que de inicio não sabia muito bem como, até ao dia em que Voldemort disse que nós teríamos que trazer esse mesmo objecto para ele. Durante semanas elaboramos um maravilhoso plano para o irmos buscar sem que os Aurores chegassem, e então apareceste tu. Ah pequena, estragaste tudo."

"Como assim?"

"Espera já te explico. Quando eu soube que estavas aqui eu não quis acreditar, afinal este não é o teu local, mas quando me contaste a razão porque aqui estavas eu entendi o que se tinha passado, e a culpa não era tua. Escrevi a Remus a contar."

"Ah, entendi porque é que ele disse na carta que eu sou medi – bruxa e que cuidaria dos teus ferimentos. Ele sabia que eu estava contigo."

"Sim pequena, eu disse-lhe que tu ficarias comigo, e contei-lhe o mesmo que tu me tinhas contado e pedi-lhe para falar com Dumbledore. Não podia deixar que tu fosses procurada. Bem, os dias passaram e finalmente chegou o dia de irmos buscar o maravilhoso objecto que pertencera a Slytherin. Antes de ir eu mandei uma carta a Lupin dizendo-lhe onde estaríamos e explicando quando eles deviam de agir, deviam de agir apenas quando nós tivéssemos o objecto, mas como sempre o Potter decidiu tudo sozinho e atacou-nos mais cedo. Não devia de ter sido assim. Bem depois sabes o que aconteceu, eu apareci aqui em casa ferido tu cuidaste de mim e aqui estamos. É tudo."

"Não, não é tudo. Ainda há coisas que não me disseste. Primeiro que historia é esta que Lupin escreveu dizendo que salvaste meu irmão? E segundo porque Dumbledore disse que eu estou na Grécia?"

"Tenho mesmo que responder à primeira pergunta?"

"Sim." – Respondeu ela encarando-o mortalmente.

"Certo. Durante a missão a Member quase matou o teu irmão, mas eu puxei-o antes de ele levar a maldição mortal. Ninguém viu, estávamos cobertos por imenso fumo, por isso ninguém viu que fui eu que o salvei. Mas antes de conseguir desaparecer um auror idiota atacou-me pelas costas, juro-te que só não morri porque teu irmão cabeçudo o mandou parar."

"O Ron salvou-te?"

"Disse que estávamos quites."

"Uau! Estou espantada contigo e com ele. Agora porque é que Dumbledore disse que eu estava na Grécia?"

"Ideia dele. Quando ele soube o porquê de tu estares aqui ele chegou á mesma conclusão que eu, tu não tinhas culpa de aqui estares."

"Como assim Draco? Eu vim para aqui porque quis?"

"Pequena ainda não te perguntaste como foi possível sentires tanta raiva deles?"

"Já."

"Pois eu e Dumbledore sabemos porque foi isso. Lembraste do diário de Tom Riddle? Bem, segundo o que sei, o Potter quando apareceu na câmara o Tom era quase humano, pois usava tua energia para isso. Estou certo, não estou?"

"Sim."

"Bem, então quando o Potter destruiu o diário, destruiu também um pedaço da alma dele. Como ele usava tua energia para "viver" assim que ele foi destruído tua energia foi reconstituída imediatamente. Se eu e Dumbledore estivermos certos alguns sentimentos de Tom passaram para ti. Por isso que é tu desejaste a vingança, por isso o ódio tão profundo pela Granger e pelo Potter. Eu sempre te disse que tu eras uma Weasley diferente, uma Gryffindor diferente. O motivo é esse. Tu não estás possuída nem nada, mas apenas ficaste com alguns sentimentos de Voldemort dentro de ti. Por isso é que a culpa não é tua."

"Então Dumbledore…."

"Ele inventou uma história, assim quando te conseguirmos tirar daqui tu poderás voltar para tua casa, afinal estavas na Grécia. Mas…."

"Mas…?"

"Meu plano não vai dar. Eu tinha falado com o Lupin, teria que arranjar maneira de tirar as protecções ridículas que Voldemort meteu nesta casa."

"Que protecções?"

"Se estiveres fora de casa mais de 4 horas ele sabe que saíste. Assim iria procurar-te. Eu tenho estado a estudar os feitiços, na tentativa de encontrar maneira de os desfazer, mas….ah pequena….Member e Jonhsson vieram dizer-me que o casamento é já depois de amanhã, eu não vou conseguir tirar-te tão depressa daqui, não vou." – Disse ele desviando o olhar do dela.

Ginny sentia a cabeça pesada, fora muita informação para ela, e toda de uma vez. Nunca imaginar que Draco se preocupasse tanto com ela, que corresse tanto perigo por ela. Olhou para o loiro que parecia estar desesperado, e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte no peito.

O casamento estava perto, e ela, ela não poderia fugir. Não poderia ficar com Draco. Não era justo.  
Encostou a cabeça no peito dele e inspirou profundamente, sentindo as mãos dele passarem em torno de seu corpo, abraçando-a fortemente. Fechou os olhos tentando pensar em algo, até que se lembrou.

"Draco?" – chamou olhando para ele. – "Os aurores ficaram com o objecto? Eles têm o símbolo de Slytherin?"

"Sim, o Potter tirou-o a um comensal, comensal esse que Voldemort matou."

"Isso significa que o Potter está pronto para lutar contra Voldemort."

"Acho que sim, mas porquê?"

"Eu tive um plano Draco."

"Qual é?"

"Eu vou-me casar com Voldemort." – Respondeu sorrindo, fazendo o loiro abrir a boca em choque.

Draco engoliu em seco sem conseguir parar de encarar a ruiva. Fechou os olhos algumas vezes, piscando-os tentando perceber o que ela dissera.  
Casar? Ela ia-se casar com Voldemort? Ela estaria doida? Doente? Teria batido com a cabeça?

"Draco ouviste o que eu disse?"

"Eu acho que ouvi tu dizeres que te ias casar com Voldemort, portanto acho que estou a ouvir coisas, pois tu não podes ter dito isso, pois não?"

"Mas foi o que eu disse. Eu vou-me casar."

"Bateste com a cabeça certo? Estás a brincar comigo não estás?"

"Não….é muito sério."

Ele levantou-se da cama e andou de um lado para o outro do quarto murmurando palavras sem sentido. Ginevra encontrava-se sentada na cama sorrindo. Levantou-se e passou com os braços pela cintura do loiro, encostando as costas dele ao seu peito. Em seguida pousou o queixo no ombro dele e murmurou ao ouvido dele:

"Eu tenho um plano, não desesperes. Vem vou-te contá-lo." – Disse caminhando com ele até á cama.

……

Saiu da casa de banho vestindo apenas umas calças negras. Levou as mãos aos cabelos ainda meios húmidos baguçando-os e em seguida caminhou até á cama vendo a ruiva dormir descansada.  
A ruiva encontrava-se deitada da barriga para baixo, com as costas ás mostra e com os braços por cima das almofadas.

Sorriu sozinho tentando imaginar que bem tinha feito para ter uma pequena daquelas só para ele. Ele não merecia tanto. Levou os lábios ás costas dela, beijando-a na zona dos ombros, e sentiu-a tremer ao mesmo tempo que ela sorria.

"Já é de manhã?" – perguntou sem abrir os olhos.

Draco pousou as duas mãos no fundo das costas dela e começou a massaja-las fazendo com que a ruiva sorrisse novamente.

"Já, já é de manhã." – Respondeu ele segundos depois.

As mãos de Draco massajaram as costas da ruiva o que a fez relaxar e desejar dormir mais um pouco.  
Sentiu as mãos dele acariciarem seus braços e em seguida abriu os olhos, virando-se para ele. Passou com um dos braços molemente por trás do pescoço dele e encostou os narizes. Ouviu o loiro sorrir e em seguida passou com a mão livre na face dele, fazendo com que as madeixas loiras se afastassem da face dele. No instante seguinte os lábios dele estavam colados nos dela.  
Quando beijava o pescoço da ruiva ouviu-a murmurar algo que não compreendeu, mas não se preocupou com isso, seu único objectivo era ver-se livre das suas próprias calças.

Minutos depois encontrava-se deitado ao lado dela, por baixo dos lençóis de seda. Ginny ergueu a face beijando-o novamente e em seguida perguntou:

"Ouviste o que murmurei?"

"Não entendi."

Ela riu, sentindo as mãos de Draco passearem pelo seu corpo causando-lhe arrepios.

"Foi o que me pareceu."

"Pareceu-te que não tinha entendido?" – questionou deitando-se em cima dela.

A ruiva apenas concordou com a cabeça enquanto o loiro beijava seus lábios e se posicionava sobre ela, encaixando os corpos.  
Sentia o corpo dele impor um ritmo totalmente acelerado, e sentia seu coração bater forte no peito. As mãos dele acariciavam seus seios, enquanto ele se movia cada vez mais depressa, fazendo-a gemer baixo.

"O que….que disse…foi….que te amo." – Murmurou puxando o loiro para si.

Sentiu o corpo de Draco reagir às suas palavras. As mãos dele passaram a enrolar o corpo dela, puxando-a o mais possível, enquanto sentia o homem encaixar-se mais nela.  
Beijavam-se longamente e Draco sentia o corpo dela tremer de encontro ao seu. Momentos depois ele abraçava-a com mais força sentindo que ambos estavam no limite.

Ginevra encostou a cabeça no peito dele e sentiu os dedos dele brincarem com seus cabelos ruivos.

"Eu também te amo." – Murmurou ele minutos depois fazendo com que a ruiva sorrisse de encontro ao seu peito.

….

Entrou na sala vendo Ginny ler um livro. Caminhou até ao sofá e sentou-se ao lado dela que o olhou sorrindo.

"O que foi?"

"Nada pequena, porquê?"

"Eu conheço-te Draco, estás preocupado. Diz-me lá o que foi."

"O casamento é amanhã."

"Tudo dará certo, tenho a certeza. Vai ser um casamento importantíssimo, e memorável." – Disse ela puxando o pescoço do loiro de modo a alcançar os lábios dele.

"Espero que estejas certa." – Murmurou com a testa encostada na dela.

"É claro que estou….é claro." – Sorriu voltando a sentir os lábios dele de encontro aos seus.

**Fim do 9º capitulo**

**N/A: Mais um capítulo, mais tarde que o normal mas enfim….desta vez ela sabe todos os segredos de Draco, e eu espero que não tenha ficado confuso. Antes de mais os agradecimentos:**

**Sah Rebelde: **bem, aqui ficou o que a carta dizia, e aqui ficou também toda a explicação de Draco. Espero que tenhas gostado e isso. E que comentes é claro. E um dia havemos de decidir isso do Draco….mas eu fico com a parte dos meus Dracos….que tal? Bjinhos.

**Miaka:** já tinhas lido este capítulo, não já? Espero que tenhas gostado e que comentes mesmo assim. JINHOS!

**CutieBabe:** é o Draco anda a se corresponder com o lado da Luz, mas porque quase foi obrigado, mas acho que ele está feliz com isso. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo, e desta vez não parei numa parte tão má quanto a anterior. Beijos.

**Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy**: acho que as tuas perguntas foram todas respondidas, não foram? Espero que tenhas percebido tudo, mas se não percebeste, eu explico é só perguntares….beijos…..

**Helena Malfoy**: sim eu também adoro Dumbledore, por isso é que não gosto muito de escrever fics pós HBP, pois para mim Dumbledore muitas vezes tem papéis importantes, em especial quando ainda há guerra. Espero que já não estejas confusa. E claro que tenhas lido o novo capitulo de Lalala e que tenhas comentado…espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo também….Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: então o plano era o que tu imaginavas? Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. JINHOS!

**LolitaMalfoy**: o que Draco fez? Bem contou a verdade, simples não é. Na verdade era o que ele ia fazer. E agora acabaram-se os segredos. Só falta o plano dela, e pronto. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo e que deixes o teu review. Jinhos!

**Kika**: o review não foi tao mau assim. É a frase até me saiu bem, eu quero um deste, sem imperfeições sem nada, apenas bom como o milho (eu adoro milho). O final não foi tão mau assim. Mas enfim, eu gosto de finais maus. Ah tu vais para o Colombo e eu vou ver se escrevo em algum lado assim que actualizar esta fic. Pois é isso….Beijos….e comenta!

**Tainá Passos de Menezes**: bem, gostei muito da tua review. Ainda bem que as Ncs são boas, as vezes, tenho medo que fiquem parvas e isso. Espero não ter demorado com a actualização. Olha se quiseres ler outra fic minha, bastante diferente desta, lê a Lalala! A história….é só ires ao meu profile. Bem, isto foi apenas uma sugestão. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Bem aqui ficou mais um capitulo…o próximo capitulo chama-se _O Casamento_, e garanto não é o casamento de Draco com Ginny. Comentem muito eu é para eu actualizar…**

**REVIEWS!**


	11. O casamento

**Capitulo 10º**

_**O casamento**_

Encontrava-se sentado na cama olhando para a porta da casa de banho. Sentia seu estômago embrulhado, o coração batia forte de encontro ao seu peito. Nunca estivera tão nervoso.  
Viu a porta da casa de banho abrir-se e no instante seguinte a ruiva aparecia á sua frente enrolada na toalha, com os cabelos molhados caídos sobre os ombros.  
Como ela conseguia manter-se tão calma? Ela ia-se casar naquele final de tarde e encontrava-se tão, tão….normal.

"O que foi?" – perguntou sentando-se em frente dele.

"O que achas pequena?"

"Ainda assim por causa do meu casamento com Voldemort?"

"Não, achas que isso me importa? Achas mesmo? É apenas um idiota casamento, onde tu poderás deixar de ser minha para sempre."

Ginevra olhou para o loiro á sua frente e pousou a mão na face dele, acariciando-a. Draco levou suas mãos á mão dela, pegando-a carinhosamente.

"Tudo vai correr bem."

"Já me disseste isso pequena, mas….ah!"

"Eu serei tua." – Disse ela aproximando-se dele. – "Para sempre." – Murmurou beijando os lábios dele devagar.

Ele sabia que ela não lhe estava a mentir, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que ela não podia estar certa do que poderia aconteceria. Poderia dar tudo errado, ele podia perde-la para sempre. Apertou a ruiva contra o seu peito sentindo a camisa ficar molhada por causa dos cabelos dela que ainda se encontravam tremendamente húmidos.  
Ginny ouviu o loiro a suspirar e soube que ela encontrava-se ainda mais nervosa que ela. Não podia dizer que não tinha medo, mas sabia que eles não iriam permitir que ela corresse perigo, não depois de tudo o que Draco lhe revelara.

"Que tal irmos até à cozinha comer-mos algo saboroso e doce?" – perguntou ela sorrindo para o loiro.

"Desculpa pequena, mas eu não tenho fome. Prefiro ficar aqui."

"Então fico contigo." – Murmurou ela passando as mão por trás do pescoço dele.

Ergueu-se poucos centímetros de modo a conseguir passar com as pernas em volta da cintura dele. Aproximou os lábios dos dele devagar, sentindo o aperto dele nas suas costas, aumentar.  
Pousou os lábios nos dele e começou a beijá-lo lentamente, sentindo arrepios pela espinha acima. No instante seguinte sentiu o homem deita-la na cama, e deitar-se por cima dela.

"Promete!" – dizia ele enquanto beijava o pescoço dela. – "Promete que esta não será a nossa última vez!"

Ginny pegou na face dele e forçou-o a encara-la.

"Esta não será nossa última vez, podes estar descansado."

"Óptimo." – Sussurrou ele enquanto lhe tirava a toalha.

Minutos depois os gemidos de ambos ecoavam pelo quarto, demonstrando o imenso prazer que eles sentiam um com o outro, apenas um com o outro.

……

Parou em frente da porta do quarto onde a ruiva estava. Não queria entrar! Não a queria ver vestida de noiva! Não sabia se iria suportar ver a sua pequena vestida para casar com outro.  
A porta abriu-se e Draco ficou espantado a olhar para a ruiva que se encontrava à sua frente. Ao contrário do que imaginava ela não trajava como as noivas, ela parecia que ia para um funeral, mas mesmo assim estava linda.

O vestido era de seda negra, totalmente macia. Ajustava na zona dos seios, fazendo com que as curvas dela se notassem á distancia. Na cintura alargava um pouco, devido ao facto de a partir daí ter duas saias.

"Voldemort mandou este vestido." – Disse ela.

Draco encarou-a e viu que ela usava mais maquilhagem que o normal. Os lábios tinham uma cor meio acinzentada, que condizia com a sombra nos olhos. Para além disso usava rímel e tinha um risco negro em torno dos olhos.

"Bem…estás….gira, de uma maneira um pouco gótica." – Disse ele observando o cabelo ruivo que caia livremente pelas costas dela.

"Tanto faz….daqui a pouco já tirarei isto tudo. E tu ajudarás." – Comentou ela fazendo-o sorrir.

"Bem pequena, eu estou, encarregue de te levar até à Mansão de Voldemort."

"Sei…já deste o sinal?"

"Não, vou dar agora, estava á espera que tu estivesses pronta."

"Estou pronta." – Murmurou vendo Draco pegar na varinha.

Viu o loiro entrar no quarto e caminhar até á lareira, apontou a varinha e murmurou umas palavras em latim que Ginevra não se importou de saber quais eram. No instante seguinte um fumo negro aparecia na lareira e assim como apareceu, desapareceu.

"Já está. Vamos embora pequena, está na hora." – Disse caminhando até ela.

Pousou a mão levemente na face dela de modo a acaricia-la. Queria tanto beijá-la, mas se o fizesse poderia estragar a maquilhagem ou pior, ele poderia ficar marcado sem quererem, e se Voldemort visse? E se ele descobrisse sobre eles os dois? Correriam perigo! Mais do que o que corriam naquela altura.  
Ouviu-a suspirar e em seguida os olhos castanhos dela encontraram os seus cinzas e ouviu-a murmurar:

"Vai correr tudo bem….é hora de irmos."

"Sim." – Concordou simplesmente antes de ambos desaparatarem.

….

Encontrava-se num dos cantos do enorme salão. Podia observar o sorriso desdenhoso de Voldemort que ainda não tinha deixado de encarar a porta por onde a sua noiva iria entrar. Sentia o coração bater mais depressa, na verdade ele não se lembrava de ter estado tão nervoso em toda a sua vida, nem no seu último dia em Hogwarts.

_Caminhava pelos corredores desertos sabendo que a iria encontrar. Queria despedir-se dela, na realidade ele sabia que tinha que se despedir ou nunca conseguiria seguir sua vida.  
__Abriu a enorme porta negra, como o fazia todas as noites e sorriu ao vê-la. A sua pequena encontrava-se sentada no parapeito da janela olhando o céu estrelado._

"_Gostos das estrelas. Brilham durante anos sem nunca se cansarem, nós humanos não brilhamos mais que meros segundos." – Disse ela sem se virar para o encarar._

"_Para mim tu brilhaste várias vezes."_

"_E que vezes?" – questionou sorrindo, quando o loiro se sentava á sua frente._

_Viu o braço dele aproximar-se do seu corpo, mas não se afastou, ela nunca se iria afastar daquele rapaz, nunca._

"_Todas as noites….todas elas pequena…tu brilhaste, só para mim." – ela sorriu meio tímida, o que o fez estranhar, ela não era mais tímida._

_Encostou a sua testa à dela, e tomou os lábios da ruiva num beijo calmo e demorado._

"_Acaba tudo hoje não e Draco?"_

"_Sim…hoje é a nossa ultima noite…."_

_Ela sentiu os braços dele elevarem-na e no instante seguinte encontrava-se deitada na cama fofa._

"_Vou sentir saudades Draco."_

"_Também eu pequena….minha pequena." – Murmurou antes de voltar a beijá-la._

_Acordou sentindo o braço dela por cima da sua barriga e abriu os olhos de modo a ver os cabelos ruivos dela ao pé do seu pescoço. Ficou a admirar a ruiva que dormia no seu peito e não pôde deixar de se sentir melancólico.  
__Aqueles cinco meses tinham sido sem dúvida alguma os melhores de toda a sua vida, e ele sabia que nenhuma outra o iria fazer sentir tão bem._

_Sabia que tinha brincado com o fogo, e o que começara com uma simples aposta terminara de uma maneira totalmente diferente. Ele gostava dela, custava admitir mas era verdade, aquela pequena com a sua fingida timidez e inocência tinha-o cativado. Ele era o único que realmente conhecia Ginevra Weasley. Ela não era aquela menina tímida e ingénua que as pessoas pensavam que ela era, ela tinha crescido mais rápido que todos os outros, ela era madura e inteligente, talvez isso o fascinasse, ele não sabia, apenas sabia que se tinha envolvido demais com ela._

_Começou a senti-la mexer-se e minutos depois a ruiva olhava para ele sorrindo, mas era um sorriso triste, um sorriso que ele não queria ver na face dela. __Ginny não lhe disse nada, apenas se levantou da cama e caminhou até ao centro da sala enrolada no lençol, em seguida baixou-se de modo a apanhar a sua roupa._

_Draco suspirou, levantando-se em seguida.  
__Quando estava pronta ele viu-a olhá-lo e por isso passou com a mão na face dela, afastando os cabelos vermelhos._

"_Nunca te esquecerei pequena, mas também nunca mais te verei. Se alguma vez te vir um de nos irá morrer, a partir de agora estamos de lados diferentes." – Disse com os lábios próximos dos dela._

_Sentiu os braços dela apertarem no seu pescoço quase desesperadamente, e em seguida os lábios deles encontravam-se para o beijo mais ardente das suas vidas._

"_Adeus Malfoy." – Murmurou caminhando até á porta da sala._

"_Adeus Weasley!" – disse vendo a porta fechar-se. – "Adeus minha pequena."_

_E pela primeira vez na vida Draco Malfoy sentiu que tinha errado, sentiu que sua vida era uma porcaria. Sentiu que não iria conseguir suportar a falta dela, e estava certo….muito certo!_

Um sentimento novo apoderava-se dele. Medo! Ele sentia medo, medo que tudo corresse mal.

O coração dele parou de bater no instante em que a porta do enorme salão se abriu e ela entrou vagarosamente pela sala. Ginny estava diferente, para alem do vestido que usava horas antes ela também tinha um véu negro, que estava preso na cabeça graças a uma grinalda de diamantes.

Viu os passos dela, incertos e tentou controlar a respiração.

….

«E se algo não correr bem?» - perguntava-se ela enquanto caminhava pelo salão, indo ao encontro de Voldemort. - «Não, nada vai correr bem….tenho a certeza!»

Por meros segundos seu olhar cruzou-se com o de Draco e ela sentiu o coração na garganta. Ele tinha os olhos prega-nos nela, desejando tirá-la dali o mais rápido possível. Na realidade ela própria queria fugir, correr dali para fora…. Mas era impossível…tinha que levar aquilo até ao fim.  
Assim que chegou ao lado de Voldemort sentiu o medo invadi-la. Onde eles estavam? Já deviam de ter chegado! Estavam atrasados.

E se descobriram? Era esse o medo dela, que Voldemort tivesse descoberto o plano dela e de Draco. Se isso tivesse acontecido eles estavam tramados, possivelmente mortos nos próximos segundos. Seu coração acelerou mais ainda quando sentiu os dedos longos, brancos e frios de Voldemort no seu braço, virando-a para si.

"Minha querida Ginevra, ficaremos finalmente juntos. Como te prometi há muitos anos."

"Prometeste?" – perguntou ela tentando lembrar-se.

"Sim, tu pediste-me para eu ficar sempre contigo. Para te amar como amava. E aqui estou eu para cumprir minha promessa, mas tu minha querida, tu não cumpriste a promessa de esperares por mim." – Murmurou ele apertando o braço dela com força.

"O quê?" – perguntou assustada antes de Voldemort a atirar com força de encontro ao chão.

Draco deu dois passos para a frente antes de ver as varinhas de Member, Jonhsson e mais três comensais apontadas para si. Tinham sido descobertos! Voldemort sabia do relacionamento que ele tinha com a ruiva.

Viu com certo horror o Lord das Trevas caminhar até Ginevra, que se encontrava sentada no chão.  
Gelou quando o viu baixar-se ao lado dela e pousar sua mão asquerosa na nuca dela puxando-lhe os cabelos.

"O meu mais fiel servidor. Como conseguiste fazer com que Draco Malfoy te amasse tanto? Como conseguiste fazer com que ele me traísse? Como?"

Ginny não conseguia responder ás perguntas dele, sentia-se com medo, e o facto de ele apontar a varinha para o seu coração não ajudava. Olhou para o loiro que travava de momento uma luta com Jonhsson.

"RESPONDE-ME!"

"Eu amo-o." – Disse ela encarando os olhos de Voldemort.

"Eu sei….e por isso é irão morrer juntos." – Resmungou o Lord, puxando a ruiva pelos cabelos, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos por causa da dor, ao mesmo tempo que se sentia ser erguida.

Voldemort empurrou-a com força e ela foi contra o peito de Draco. Suspirou profundamente quando sentiu os braços dele envolverem-na na zona da cintura, aconchegando-a.

"Sabem o que faço aos traidores? Se não sabem, vão descobri-lo em breve!"

Sentiu o aperto de Draco aumentar e fechou os olhos quando ouviu Voldemort murmurar:

"Crucios!"

Mas ao contrário do que esperava sentiu-se rodar de modo a que o corpo do loiro se pusesse entre ela e o feitiço.  
Ele não gritava, não demonstrava dor, apenas a apertava mais contra si. Mas ela sentia-se invadida pela culpa. Era sua culpa que aquilo estivesse a acontecer. Se nunca tivesse desejado vingança da Granger e do Potter nada daquilo estaria a acontecer. Não teria voltado a encontrar o loiro, mas era preferível do que vê-lo a sofrer por sua causa.

Na sua face lágrimas escorriam e sentiu o aperto dele diminuir, antes de ele cair de joelhos no chão. Ajoelhou-se ao pé dele e agradeceu aos céus quando a maldição terminou.

Draco respirava com dificuldade. Sentia-se tremendamente dorido, desejava que ela saísse dali, queria apenas que ela não corresse perigo, queria que ela não o visse sofrer daquela maneira. Não se importaria com a sua sorte, desde que soubesse que ela estava bem, mas enquanto não soubesse isso não iria deixar-se vencer por Voldemort.  
Abriu os olhos de modo a ver a sua pequena, que chorava. Pousou a mão na face dela e ouviu a gargalhada vazia de Voldemort.

"Mas que romântico….vocês metem-me nojo."

Ficou alarmado quando viu a ruiva erguer-se.

"Pequena, não!"

"Deixa o Draco em paz. É a mim que queres, é a mim que sempre quiseste. Deixa-o. Eu caso-me contigo, eu faço-o se o mandares embora. Deixa-o ir, não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça."

"Tu em troca dele?"

"Sim, por favor…. Deixa-o viver, não o magoes mais!" – pediu ela.

"Não….pequena não." – Murmurou ele levantando-se e virando a ruiva para si pelos ombros. – "Não o faças."

"Deixa-o ir." – Disse a ruiva olhando para o loiro.

"Eu deixo, ele não me faz falta. Levem o Malfoy." – Ordenou Voldemort à Member e ao Jonhsson.

"Não!" – gritou ele quando sentiu as mãos do moreno puxá-lo, afastando-o da sua ruiva. – "Não!"

Ainda tentou soltar-se e ir buscar Ginny, mas perdeu os sentidos por causa do murro que levou no estômago, e já não viu a ruiva aproximar-se de Voldemort pronta para se casar com ele.

**Fim do 10º capitulo**

**N/A: Hum…demorei mais que o habitual, mas era minha intenção demorar tanto, mas as coisas mudaram, e eu acabei não tendo tempo. E só actualizei agora porque consegui encontrar um tempinho na minha agenda. Ah! A Lalala só será actualizada para a semana, não devo de conseguir actualizá-la esta semana, mas prometo que para a semana será actualizada. **

**Mas agora falando deste capitulo.**

**O casamento! E o plano dela falhou. E agora o que irá acontecer? Bem, terão que comentar, e por falar em comentários, está na altura dos agradecimentos:**

**Miaka: **sim, um plano, mas não resultou muito bem, como pudeste ver. Mas enfim, tinha que ser assim. Agora as coisas ou complicam, ou melhoram. Mas terás que esperar pelo próximo capítulo para saber. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. JINHOS!

**Angélica B. Malfoy**: bem, o capítulo demorou, e bastante, mas não foi de propósito. Mas espero que tenhas gostado, e que não tenhas ficado chateada por causa de demora, mas foi mesmo sem querer. Espero que comentes novamente, pois espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**CutieBabe**: sim, este capítulo foi sobre o casamento, mas as coisas ainda não estão todas esclarecidas. Mas já não falta muito, afinal este é o capítulo número 10, e eles são 14, por isso. Espero que tenhas gostado. E que comentes. JINHOS!

**Helena Malfoy**: se ela vai mesmo casar? Bem, ela não fugiu certo? Ela aceitou em troca da vida do Draco. Mas enfim, o resto do casamento fica para o próximo capítulo, mas prepara-te para surpresas. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**LolitaMalfoy**: aqui ficou o que aconteceu no casamento, bem em parte dele, o resto apenas descobriras no próximo capítulo. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Carol**: o plano contra a Granger e o Potter? E se te dissesse que nenhum? Que não será necessário, afinal cada um tem o que merece, e a Natureza é generosa, e tanto um como outro vão ter o que merecem, sem ser necessário, maldade de outra pessoa. Mas não te preocupes, eu asseguro-te, eles vão ter o que merecem. Mas espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: o plano dela não deu muito certo, não. Mas enfim, as coisas são sempre assim, nunca saem como nós planeamos. Enfim, espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo, apesar de ele ter demorado a sair. E espero que comentes. JINHOS!

**NaNa MaLfOy**: um dia inteiro lendo minhas fics? Céus, nem eu tenho tanta paciência. Mas fico muito feliz em saber que gostaste. Mas leste mesmo todas? É que as primeiras eram assim um pouco parvas e secantes. Mas é muito bom, saber que gostas. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, assim como espero receber mais reviews teus. JINHOS!

**Kika**: Ah! Odeio Matemática. Já disse, se não passar este ano, vou trabalhar, eu não volto um ano para a escola só por causa de matemática. Posso ir estudar á noite, mas nada de passar o dia em casa, e apenas ir 90 minutos para a escola para ter matemática. E o pior, é que estou bué cansada. Não durmo nada ultimamente, acordo cedo, tenho sonhos estranhos, não me consigo concentrar em porra nenhuma, não tenho gajo, e quando passo uma tarde a fazer exercícios de matemática fico estafada. Odeio, odeio, odeio. Na verdade estou na altura de "odeio a minha vida" mas enfim, isto passa-me, afinal passa sempre.  
Ah o Spike! Isso era algo que me alegrava às sextas à noite, e aos Sábados. Agora nada me agrada. Ok, eu gosto dos FRIENDS, mas não é por nenhum gajo, é apenas pela história em si, e pelo facto de me fazer rir. Certo, há o Príncipe Fred, mas enfim, à falta de melhor, é ele mesmo. Um assim para mim não era nada mau, ele tem gravatas e pijamas muito giros.  
Só quero que este ano acabe, que eu faça a porcaria dos exames, e pronto. Não quero mais nada. Quer dizer, quero sim, quero um gajo, mas tudo bem, eu já estou habituada a não ter um gajo, portanto. Acho que vou parar por aqui, se continuar a me lamentar, nunca mais saiu daqui. JINHOS!

_**O próximo capítulo, virá para a semana, está prometido. Em princípio no início da semana actualizarei a Lalala! A Historia, e depois lá para o final da semana, actualizarei esta novamente.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo……e REVIEWS!**_

_**JINHOS!**_

_**FUI!**_


	12. Fuga

**Capitulo 11º**

_**Fuga**_

Sentia os músculos doerem, seu corpo pedia por ajuda. Abriu os olhos de modo a encarar os olhos claros de Dumbledore.

"Estás bem Draco?"  
"Vocês….estão atrasados." – Murmurou sentindo o director de Hogwarts ajuda-lo a levanta-lo.  
"Remus ajuda o Draco a recuperar-se, eu vou levar os outros para atacar Voldemort."  
"A minha pequena."  
"Está descansado Draco, nós traremos Ginevra!" – disse o velho saindo em seguida da carruagem onde o loiro se encontrava.

Sentou-se na cama e viu Lupin entregar-lhe um copo com um líquido avermelhado.

"Vais ficar sem dores."

O loiro pegou no copo e bebeu o conteúdo devagar.

"Nós não conseguimos chegar mais cedo por causa dos comensais, não podíamos ser vistos. Mas não te preocupes, tudo ficará bem, e tu e Ginny ficaram a salvo."  
"E o resto? Está tudo em ordem?"  
"Sim, é só a ires buscar."  
"Óptimo. Vamos embora. Espera! – Disse ele olhando Lupin. – Os irmãos dela estão aqui. Eles vão vê-la."  
"Descansa, tudo correrá bem." – Murmurou Remus sorrindo.

Draco abriu a porta da carruagem e pegou na varinha, voltando a entrar na Mansão, apenas preocupado em encontrar a sua pequena.

……

Olhou para Voldemort e fechou os olhos. Estava tudo estragado, o plano dela não tinha resultado. A Ordem não tinha chegado!

Saltou de susto quando ouviu a porta abrir-se num estrondo. Olhou para a porta vendo Dumbledore e seu irmão Bill. Ninguém se moveu perante o choque de ver o director de Hogwarts e um membro da Ordem.

Bill correu até ela enquanto Dumbledore o protegia.

"Anda Gi!" – disse ele pegando na ruiva pelo braço, saindo por uma das inúmeras portas laterais.

Não pronunciou uma única palavra. O que irmão estaria a achar dela? O que sentiria por ela? Nojo? Desilusão?

Sentiu-se angustiada, Bill era o seu irmão preferido, sempre tiveram uma relação especial. Ele sempre a ajudara, sempre a protegia dos outros irmãos. Ela sempre tivera um carinho especial por ele. E agora? O que ele estaria pensando dela?

"Estás bem?"  
"Sim."  
"Que bom, assim que vi o Malfoy fiquei preocupado com o que teria acontecido contigo."

Sentiu seu coração pular. Eles tinham encontrado Draco. Isso significava que a Ordem o tinha pegado. Oh não!

"Descansa maninha, só eu, Lupin e Dumbledore é que vimos o Malfoy. Lupin ficou a curá-lo, ele virá buscar-te."  
"Mas, tu….?"

"Maninha." – Murmurou ele parando e encarando a ruiva. – "Eu acredito em ti. Eu e a Fleur acreditamos no que disseste no jardim da Toca, acreditamos que a Hermione anda a trair o nosso irmão com o Harry. Quando tu desapareceste eu e a Fleur ficámos preocupados, então ela lembrou-se de perguntar a Dumbledore por ti, e ele contou que tinhas ido ter com o quem nós sabemos. Senti-me desiludido contigo por instantes, mas Dumbledore disse que a culpa não era tua, e explicou-nos aquilo por causa do diário. Bem, eu sou o único que está ao corrente de tudo. E estou aqui para te proteger até ao Malfoy chegar e vocês desaparecerem por uns tempos."

"Oh Bill estava com medo que me odiasse." – Disse ela abraçando o irmão.

"Nunca maninha."

Ela afastou-se dele e sorriu. Em seguida tomou coragem e perguntou:

"O que a mãe pensa disto tudo?"  
"Dumbledore convenceu-a de que estavas na Grécia. Ela acreditou, todos acreditaram em Dumbledore, eles não sabem que aqui estás, nem saberão, a não ser que lhes contes."  
"Ela, não acredita no que disse sobre a Granger e o Potter pois não?"  
"Não. Mas eu acredito, e eu vim ajudar-te. Eles verão que tu estavas certa, verão que o Harry e a Hermione não são quem eles pensam. Vais ver."

…….

"Draco, não é por ai!"  
"Como assim? Eu deixei-a aqui. Lupin eu sei que ela está aqui."  
"Não, a esta hora já está a salvo. Segue aquele corredor, irás encontra-la."

O loiro olhou descrente para o outro que lhe sorria. Achou que ele lhe estivesse a mentir. Mas porque o faria? Ele tinha-o ajudado. Tinha-a ajudado. Encolheu os ombros e em seguida correu pelo corredor a fora.

…..

"E já tens mais um filhote?"  
"Sim. Tem três dias, chama-se Jason. Tem um belo cabelo ruivo, mas os olhos são como os da Fleur, clarinhos."  
"Parabéns maninho, estou muito feliz por ti."  
"Maninha. Promete-me que vais escrever, que me vais deixar ao corrente de tudo. E se o idiota do Malfoy te magoar não penses duas vezes antes de avisar. Se ele te magoar eu terei muito gosto em dar cabo da cara dele."  
"Podes estar descansado Weasley eu sou incapaz de magoar a minha pequena."  
"Draco!" – disse a ruiva feliz, correndo até ao loiro, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

"Estás bem?" – questionou ele olhando-a.  
"Sim." – Respondeu antes de pousar os lábios nos dele, para um beijo suave.

"Desculpem lá, mas eu acho que é melhor vocês irem. Está na hora." – Disse Bill fazendo com que a ruiva caminhasse até ele.  
"Vai visitar-nos. Leva os meus sobrinhos. Quero conhecer o Jason."  
"Eu irei."

Ela sorriu dando um beijo demorado na face dele. No instante seguinte ela pegava na bota que Bill lhe oferecia.

"Tenham cuidado."  
"Tu é que tens que ter. Depois conta-me como venceram Voldemort." – Disse ela enquanto Draco lhe pegava na mão.

Momentos depois ela sentia a já conhecida impressão no umbigo e quando voltou a sentir o chão encontrava-se numa enorme sala com as paredes cinzas nuas.

"Chegamos."

Ela sorriu sentindo a respiração do loiro no seu pescoço.

"Sim. E agora Draco Malfoy, como será?" – perguntou encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.  
"Agora? Seremos felizes para sempre." – Respondeu, fazendo-a rir.

No segundo seguinte os lábios dele encontravam-se sobre os dela, para um beijo longo, fervoroso e desejado.

Sentiu as mãos dele virarem-na de frente para ele, e em seguida ele pegou na ruiva ao colo caminhando pelos corredores, até a deitar na cama.  
Gatinhou para cima dela, pousando um joelho de cada lado do corpo dela, ficando sentando na cintura dela. Suas mãos encaminharam-se para as alças do vestido negro, desejoso de o tirar.

Viu quando ela se sentou e sorriu, levando as mãos para as costas dela, arrebentando com os botões, enquanto sentia os lábios dela nos seus, beijando-o fervorosamente. Voltou a deita-la na cama, puxando-lhe o vestido, acabando por lho tirar.

"Odeio este vestido….odeio muito." – Comentou ele fazendo a ruiva rir antes de o puxar para cima de si, sentindo as mãos dele percorrerem seu corpo.

Beijava os lábios dele enquanto abria os botões da camisa, tirando-lha em seguida. Suspirou ao sentir o contacto da pele dele com a sua, e encaminhou as mãos até ao cinto das calças dele abrindo-as e tirando-lhas.  
Draco sentou-se na anca dela, e em seguida beijou os lábios dela, o pescoço, o colo, enquanto lhe arrancava o soutien,

"Estás disposto a rasgar toda a minha roupa?" – questionou ela num sussurro enquanto ele atirava o soutien rasgado para o outro lado do quarto.  
"Esta sim, faz-me lembrar o teu casamento com Voldemort."  
"Será que ele já foi vencido?"

Draco sorriu de encontro ao pescoço dela e em seguida sussurrou:

"Isso não me interessa de momento, e não quero pensar nele."

Ela riu, antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus. As mãos de Draco pousaram nos seus seios, acariciando-os calmamente, fazendo com que ela suspirasse.  
Os lábios dele começaram a caminhar para baixo, beijando ambos os seios dela, enquanto que as mãos dele se encontravam nas ancas dela, no momento seguinte ela sentiu ele puxar a mínima roupa intima que tinha, atirando-a também para o chão. Quando ele voltou a ficar com a face à altura da face dela, ela sorriu, puxando-o, acabando por beijá-lo.  
As mãos dela caminharam pelas costas dele, até encontrarem os boxers dele. Draco ajudou a livrar-se da peça de roupa e no momento seguinte sentiu as pernas dela ficarem flexionadas.

Pousou as mãos nas ancas dela e olhou-a, vendo que ela sorria. Sorriu também beijando-a, enquanto puxava o corpo dela para o seu, encaixando-se perfeitamente. As mãos dela encontravam-se nas costas dele fazendo-o mover-se mais rápido que o normal. Ele pousou os cotovelos na cama, um de cada lado da cabeça dela, movendo-se cada vez mais depressa.

Os gemidos dela nos seus ouvidos estavam a deixa-lo louco. Desejava que aquela noite durasse para sempre, que pudesse estar sempre a fazer amor com ela.  
Quando olhou para a face dela encontrou a ruiva com os olhos semicerrados, e beijou-a demoradamente, sentindo as pernas dela apertarem-no, enquanto que as mãos dela o faziam mover-se cada vez mais rápido.

Permitiu-se gemer ao ouvido dela enquanto sentia o corpo dela cada vez mais tenso.  
Pousou as mãos nas ancas dela, puxando-a de encontro a si, fazendo com que ela arqueasse o corpo e gemesse cada vez mais alto, enquanto que ele se movia dentro dela, sentindo cada vez mais dificuldade.

As pernas dela enrolaram-se na cintura dele fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos tamanho o prazer que sentia. Sentiu o corpo dela ficar totalmente tenso, ao mesmo tempo que ela fechava os olhos e gemia de prazer. Moveu-se mais alguns segundos o que fez com que a ruiva trincasse o lábio inferior não permitindo que gemesse mais alto.

Momentos depois o corpo dele desabava sobre ela, apertando-a na cintura fazendo com que ela o abraçasse e gritasse baixo ao seu ouvido, antes de Draco a beijar loucamente.  
Sentia que não iria aguentar mais e por isso apertou-a ainda mais sentindo o prazer máximo alcança-lo, enquanto ambos se beijavam.

Ginny sentiu o corpo dele amolecer sobre o seu e em seguida ele deitava a cabeça no colo dela fazendo com que ela suspirasse.  
A respiração de ambos encontrava-se acelerada. As mãos da ruiva acariciavam os cabelos loiros de Draco e ele fechou os olhos adormecendo em seguida.

Minutos depois ela também dormia, totalmente feliz.

….

Acordaram por causa do barulho irritante que uma coruja fazia no vidro da janela, janela essa que se encontrava fechada. Draco rodou na cama resmungando algo enquanto que a ruiva ria.

Viu o loiro levantar-se e em seguida ele abriu a janela pegando na carta e voltando para a cama. Sentou-se por baixo dos lençóis, e a ruiva encostou a cabeça ao peito dele, vendo-o abrir a carta.

_Maninha e Malfoy_

_Estou a escrever-vos esta carta para vos dar notícias maravilhosas. O quem nós sabemos foi vencido, o Harry venceu. Maninha não fiques preocupada com ninguém porque nenhum Weasley morreu, absolutamente nenhum, estamos todos bem.  
__Outra notícia foi o facto de Dumbledore ter inventado uma história para o Malfoy não se encontrar no esconderijo de quem nós sabemos. Ele disse que o Malfoy nunca fez parte dos servos de quem nós sabemos, e que sabe que ele está fora da Grã-Bretanha, visto não haver prova do contrário, pois a marca dele desapareceu com a morte do quem nós sabemos.  
__Era isso que tinha a dizer-vos, maninha desejo que estejas bem, e especialmente feliz, e claro que o Malfoy não te faça sofrer. A Fleur manda um beijo a cada um, e diz para te dizer que tens sorte em um homem tão belo te amar._

_JINHOS! BILL_

Ginny riu por causa do que o irmão sobre Fleur. Ela sabia que Fleur tinha um fascínio estranho por Draco, uma vez enquanto conversavam a francesa disse que Draco a fascinava por causa da sua beleza diferente, era como se descendesse de um Veela. E talvez ele descendesse mesmo.

"Um homem belo te amar. Bem a tua cunhada tem bom gosto…quer dizer está casada com um Weasley, mas enfim."  
"E tu estás na cama com uma Weasley."  
"Correcção, eu estou na cama com a minha pequena. O facto de a minha pequena ser uma Weasley é algo que se pode remediar rapidamente."

"Ah sim?" – perguntou ela sorrindo enquanto sentia os lábios dele beijarem seu pescoço. – "Posso saber como?"  
"Um dia dir-te-ei, não agora…um dia pequena…um dia."

Ela sorriu antes de sentir os lábios dele de encontro aos seus beijando-a delicadamente no início, mas fervorosamente em seguida.

**Fim do 11º capitulo**

**N/A: e o final está perto….e eles estão felizes, e juntos, e Voldemort foi derrotado, e tudo começa a ficar bem. E vocês gostaram?**

**Angélica B. Malfoy: **como eles foram descobertos? Bem, era Voldemort, e ele para mim é assim um Dumbledore do mal percebes? Ou seja, sabe tudo, nada lhe escapa. E os da Ordem apareceram, um pouco tarde, mas tudo deu certo. Espero que tenhas gostado, e em breve Lalala será actualizada novamente, espero que continues a gostar dessa também, e a comentar ambas, claro. JINHOS!

**Sah Rebelde**: essa cobra velha, é Voldemort, e para mim Voldemort descobre tudo. Assim como Dumbledore, apesar de Dumb descobrir mais é claro! Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo…..JINHOS!

**Miaka:** bem, acho que deves de ter gostado deste capitulo, estou certa? Agora eles estão juntos, e em breve vais saber o que acontece a Harry e Hermione. Já falta pouco. JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: no final o plano acabou por dar certo, como devia de ser, o que é bem normal mesmo. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**.Srtá. Felton**: não, não foi culpa do Potter, o Potter desta vez não teve culpa alguma, mas enfim. Eu também não gosto dele. O Lalala actualizei no fim-de-semana, espero que tenhas gostado, e vou ver se actualizo sexta-feira ou assim. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, JINHOS!

**Tainá Passos de Menezes**: não, eu realmente não quero ver ninguém morto num caixão por causa do que eu escrevo, mesmo porque não vale a pena. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo, afinal tudo ficou bem. JINHOS!

**CutieBabe**: claro que não seria fácil, eu complico sempre tudo, e quando digo tudo é tudo mesmo. Espero que tenhas gostado, afinal também não foi tão difícil assim de se resolver tudo. JINHOS!

**LolitaMalfoy:** o Draco foi salvo, e ambos fugiram, e depois fizeram o que era normal fazerem, sexo! Espero que tenhas gostado, e que comentes claro. JINHOS!

**Helena Malfoy**: se estava horrendo ou bonito? Bem, acho que horrendo, afinal ele perdeu a beleza toda mesmo, não há como ser bonito mesmo. Espero que tenhas gostado…JINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: claro que algo ia dar errado, mas como sempre, depois de algo dar errado, tudo dá certo. Espero que tenhas gostado….é verdade? Já leste alguma vez a minha fic Lalala! A Historia? Se não, estás convidada a ler……JINHOS!

**Srtas. Weasel**: sim, a fic tá chegando ao fim, só mais três capítulos. Eu adoro terminar capítulos daquele jeito. E o "casamento" já acabou. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Kika**: Pois, matemática sucka e muito, mas enfim, agora é ter esperança no 9. E sim, antes tudo era mais divertido, os dias passavam mais rápido, parece que o nosso 12º ano foi há muito tempo. E como te entendo, sobre não teres ninguém, é claro que eu tenho a Cláudia e às vezes o André também entende algumas piadas, e o Fábio André percebe maior parte delas, mas para conversas está tudo muito escasso, mas a Cláudia e eu até temos alguns pontos em comum que eu ainda desconhecia. Mas se para mim não é fácil, para ti então. Mas, nada mais será o mesmo, o passado não volta, e os nossos 11º e 12º anos não vão voltar, o que é uma pena, tenho tantas saudades, e de tudo imagine-se. Bem, mas não vamos pensar em coisas tristes e melancólicas. Como te disse ontem, daqui a uns anos (dois ou três eu espero) tudo será diferente, nossa vida há-de ser mais animada, com mais gajos, e mais gajos, e talvez um pouco de barulho e bebidas. Pois não sei, tou a iamginar o estilo universitário/discoteca/bar/festas….mas isso é nos E.U, Portugal sucka e tudo mais. Enfim…..seja…..vou para por aqui, isto é muito decadente….JINHOS!

**Trecho do próximo capitulo: **

_**Sei que não deve ser agradável acordar com a coruja logo na manha a seguir ao nosso casamento, mas sei que vais gostar da novidade que te vou dar.  
**__**A Hermione foi para o hospital, vai ter a criança.  
**__**Está na hora de voltares, tenho a certeza de que queres ver a criança, assim como deves de querer dizer certas coisas aos nossos irmãos. Tens é que trazer o Draco, eles iriam adorar conhecer o teu marido.**_

_**Beijos  
**__**Bill Weasley**_

**_A fic está mesmo, mesmo no fim, faltam apenas 3 capítulos…..mas eu garanto depois desta ainda vai haver a Lalala, que há-de continuar por algum tempo, e depois tenho uma pequenina fofa, e depois duas (uma já terminada, outra em andamento) assim NC's. Mas diferentes desta……_**

_**COMENTEM! Em principio o próximo capitulo virá na próxima semana, e ainda vou actualizar a Lalala esta semana, se tudo correr bem, lá para sexta-feira. **_

_**JINHOS!**_

_**REVIEWS!**_

ntrar na Mansao,emort."


	13. A volta

**Capitulo 12º**

_**A volta**_

Sentou-se na cama vendo a ruiva dormir ao seu lado. Os braços dela encontravam-se dobrados por baixo da cabeça dela, os cabelos ruivos estavam estendidos na almofada. Sorriu enquanto pousava a mão nas costas despidas dela.

"Bom dia." – Murmurou ela sem abrir os olhos.

"Bom dia pequena."

Ginny abriu os olhos vagarosamente e em seguida sentou-se na cama sorrindo. Draco continuou a olhar para ela, esperando que ela fizesse algo, mas a reacção dela foi inesperada. Sem razão aparente ela atirou-se para o pescoço dele e começou a beija-lo incessantemente.

"Estás feliz?"  
"Claro que sim Draco." – Respondeu beijando-lhe o pescoço.

"Óptimo. Casa comigo?"

"O quê?" – questionou ela encarando-o enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

"Casa comigo. Estamos a viver juntos há quase 6 meses, e acho que é sem duvida alguma a melhor decisão que tomaríamos em toda a nossa vida."

"Enganaste. A melhor decisão que tomamos na vida foi fazer uma aposta ridícula."

"Isso é um sim?"

Ela riu abraçando-se a ele.

"É claro que me caso contigo."

"Eu disse-te certo dia que seria fácil tu deixares de ser uma Weasley."

Ela sorriu lembrando-se da conversa que eles tinham tido logo nos primeiro dias em que ali haviam chegado.

"Então era isso….casar contigo."

"Claro." – Disse ele encolhendo os ombros como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Sem seguida sentiu os lábios dela nos seus.

……

Acariciava os cabelos ruivos dela, podia ver que ela se encontrava quase adormecida em cima das suas pernas.

"Pequena." – Chamou ele fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos.

"Sim?"

"Estava a pensar no nosso casamento, e bem, quem pensas convidar?"

Ela sentou-se no sofá, levantando a cabeça das pernas dele e em seguida olhou-o pensativa. Suspirou antes de dizer:

"Quase ninguém. Eu pensei em convidar meu irmão Bill e a Fleur para meus padrinhos, e….hã….bem no Remus e na Tonks para teus."

"O quê? O lobisomem e a mulher do cabelo rosa para meus padrinhos? Isso é uma idiotice pequena."

"Quem sugeres então? Eles são os únicos que sabem a verdade."

Ele bufou afundando-se no sofá e em seguida disse:

"Muito bem, que sejam eles. Mas não é do meu agrado, é só porque não há mais ninguém."

"Ah, não podemos de esquecer de convidar Dumbledore, ele disse na última carta que queria ser convidado."  
"Sim, sim." – Concordou ele fazendo um gesto de impaciência com a mão.  
"Eu amo-te." – Disse ela beijando-o longamente.  
"Sim, eu sei disso."

Ela riu antes de voltar a beijar os lábios, enquanto se sentava no colo do loiro, sentindo as mãos dele subirem pelas suas pernas, caminhando até ás coxas dela.

"Também te amo." – Murmurou ele beijando o pescoço da ruiva que se encontrava demasiado ocupada a puxar a camisa dele, fazendo com que os botões voassem.

….

Caminhavam de mãos dadas pela areia gelada. O cheiro a maresia, o luar que os iluminava, o barulho das ondas contra as pedras tornava tudo extremamente perfeito.

Ginny parou, puxando o loiro para si, sentindo-se abraçada imediatamente.

O homem apertou a ruiva contra si sentindo o cheiro a jasmim que o cabelo dela emanava. Sorriu pensando em tudo o que tinham passado. Tinha valido a pena, ele sabia-o. Tudo tinha valido a pena, os perigos corridos, as decisões tomadas, tudo, e ele não se arrependia de nada.  
Ginevra olhou para a face dele vendo os olhos cinzas dele brilharem. Esticou-se de modo a tocar com os lábios nos dele delicadamente. Em seguida virou-se, ficando com as costas encostadas ao peito dele.

Os braços dele enrolaram-se na cintura dela e em seguida ela sentiu o queixo dele apoiado no seu ombro.

"Podia ficar assim para sempre." – Comentou ela baixo.

A única resposta que teve foi ouvir o sorriso dele ao pé do seu ouvido e em seguida um beijo no pescoço.

Não podia pedir nada melhor. Tinha tudo o que desejava, tinha Draco Malfoy, estavam juntos, iam casar e seriam felizes, ela sabia-o.

Arregalou os olhos quando sentiu o loiro eleva-la e caminhar com ela até á água. Agradeceu o facto de se ter descalçado minutos antes.  
Riu quando ele a voltou a pousar, o que fez com que ela molhasse os pés.

Afastou-se dele olhando-o.

Draco vestia umas calças negras, largas e uma camisa cinza que se encontrava com os botões abertos. Ela por sua vez, vestia uns calções de ganga curtinhos e uma camisa onde dera um nó tornando-a mais curta.

Sorriu para o homem e chamou-o com o dedo. Mas ele não se aproximou.

"Vem aqui Draco."

"Não."

Ela riu vendo que ele se encontrava divertido. No instante seguinte deu um pontapé na água molhando o loiro á sua frente. Gargalhou perante a cara de choque dele e em seguida começou a correr, tentando fugir dele.  
Foi uma corrida em vão, pois ele não demorou a apanhá-la. Passou com o braço na cintura dela e pegou nela ao colo atirando-a para dentro de água em seguida, molhando-a totalmente.

"Não sabes ainda pequena? Não te deves de meter com um Malfoy." – Disse ele quando ela se levantou.

Viu a ruiva passar com as mãos nos cabelos molhados. Riu vendo a camisa dela totalmente grudada no corpo dela, e em seguida assustou-se quando ela se atirou para cima dele.

Tentou segurá-la, mas não conseguiu acabando por cair na água com a ruiva agarrada a si.  
Riram os dois. Aquilo era perfeito, totalmente perfeito, e tornou-se mais perfeito ainda quando os lábios deles se encontraram para um beijo totalmente calmo.

Era uma noite perfeita aquela. Apenas um belo luar, a água cristalina da praia, e eles os dois, beijando-se como só eles sabiam beijar, como se cada beijo fosse novidade ao mesmo tempo que parecia ser o ultimo. Beijos calmos com paixão, beijos arrebatadores com desejo.

Eles eram únicos e sabiam-no.

……

Draco encontrava-se á entrada de um belo jardim. Sentia o coração pular de felicidade e ouvia os sussurros de Tonks para Lupin, onde a auror dizia que aquele jardim era o mais belo que ela já vira. E a mulher encontrava-se certa, Ginny tinha escolhido aquele local, aquele jardim.

Um jardim com enormes arvores, fazendo assim imensa sombra o que tornava o ambiente fresco. Para alem das árvores o jardim tinha imensas flores, rosas, tulipas, jasmins, narcisos, o que dava cor e alegria. Entrou vendo o simples e pequeno altar á sua frente. Era ali que eles se iam casar. Não seria numa igreja, ela não o queria, sua pequena tinha dito que fosse diferente, simples, especial….único.

Parou olhando para a porta do jardim, e apertou as mãos umas nas outras sentindo-se nervoso.

Nem o seu traje era o fato de um casamento normal, ele levava uma camisa negra que se encontrava com os três primeiros botões abertos, levava umas calças armani negras. Decidira não levar gravata.

Momentos depois viu o irmão da ruiva caminhar até ele com o bebé no colo. A mulher dele vinha atrás segurando o filho mais velho do casal pela mão.

Bill caminhou para o altar e ficou em frente do loiro que o encarou, vendo o ruivo sorrir. Instantes depois sua pequena aparecia ao pé dele.

Vestia uma saia branca de cetim que lhe chegava aos pés, e uma camisa também branca que se encontrava apertada, vincando as curvas da ruiva. O cabelo vermelho encontrava-se solto, com os cachos perfeitos a caírem pelos ombros. Na cabeça era tinha uma simples coroa de flores, que Draco sabia que fora o sobrinho dela que lha fizera.

O padre apareceu no pequeno altar acompanhado de Dumbledore que deu uma palmada nas costas do loiro antes de beijar a face da ruiva.

Draco segurou na mão da ruiva que lhe sorriu de uma maneira inocente e feliz.

"Encontramo-nos aqui reunidos para juntar estas duas almas para sempre. Draco Malfoy, aceita Ginevra Weasley como sua esposa?"

Podia dizer que nunca achara pergunta tão fácil em toda a sua vida. Sabia a resposta sem pensar nela, sem se preocupar com ela, sabia a resposta há muitos anos, e sabia que nunca se arrependeria dela.

"Sim, aceito."

"Ginevra Weasley, aceita Draco Malfoy como seu esposo?"

"Aceito."

"Lembrem-se o que o destino uniu não poder ser separado, por mais que o Homem queira. Por isso declara-vos marido e mulher."

Virou a sua pequena para si vendo-a com os olhos brilhantes. Sentia-se feliz, encontrava-se num estado de euforia total que tinha medo que o coração lhe saísse pela boca.

Passou com a mão na face dela e com a mão livre puxou a ruiva para si, pela cintura, juntando os lábios em seguida.

……

Abriu a porta do quarto sentindo os braços dela enrolados no seu pescoço, e os seus lábios colados nos dela. Entrou no quarto e em seguida fechou a porta, encostando a ruiva nela, prensando-a.

Suas mãos caminharam para os botões da camisa dela, abrindo-os vagarosamente, enquanto sentia os dedos dela passarem no seu peito já despido.

Atirou a peça de roupa para o outro lado do quarto, e desfez-se da saia dela, fazendo com que em seguida ela enrolasse as pernas na sua cintura.

Caminhou até à cama onde a deitou calmamente e em seguida olhou para a ruiva que respirava profundamente. Sorriu tomando os lábios dela para mais um beijo fervoroso, enquanto sentia as mãos dela no seu cinto, desapertando-o.  
Draco ajudou a mulher e instantes depois sentia as mãos dela tentando livrar-se dos boxers.

Riu, enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço.

"Eu amo-te." – Murmurou ele ao mesmo tempo que lhe tirava o soutien.

"Eu também te amo." – Disse ela sentindo as mãos dele livrarem-se da única peça que impedia o total contacto dos corpos.

Nunca fora tão mágico, aquela noite fora inesquecível. Os beijos, as carícias os murmúrios. Eles sabiam que era diferente, era marcante, era para sempre.

……

Acordou sentindo o braço dele a aconchegá-la nos braços. Fechou os olhos inspirando o perfume dele, e sorrindo. Estava casada com Draco Malfoy. O que poderia pedir mais?

Como resposta ouviu o piar de uma coruja e em seguida ouviu a mesma coruja bater no vidro com o bico. Sentiu o loiro mover-se e em seguida ele praguejava contra o animal.

Riu quando ele se levantou e abriu a janela.  
Para seu espanto a coruja voou até ela, e em seguida a ruiva tirou a carta. Draco sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e antes de ela abrir a carta ele beijou-a.

"De quem será?" – questionou a ruiva.

"Abre e logo vês."

_Oi maninha_

"É do Bill."

"Mas ainda ontem estiveste com o teu irmão….o que ele quer?"

_Sei que não deve ser agradável acordar com a coruja logo na manha a seguir ao nosso casamento, mas sei que vais gostar da novidade que te vou dar.  
__A Hermione foi para o hospital, vai ter a criança. __Está na hora de voltares, tenho a certeza de que queres ver a criança, assim como deves de querer dizer certas coisas aos nossos irmãos. Tens é que trazer o Draco, eles iriam adorar conhecer o teu marido._

_Beijos _

_Bill Weasley_

Draco riu encostado na cama e em seguida viu a mulher dobrar a carta. Sentiu uma das pernas dela passar pela sua cintura e em seguida ela abraçava-o, e dizia:

"Vamos para Inglaterra. Vamos Draco."

"Depois….mais logo…agora quero curtir minha mulher, e nada nem ninguém me vai impedir." – Disse ele deitando a mulher e encostando-se ao corpo dela, beijando-a, ambos prontos para mais um longo momento de prazer.

……

Caminhava pelos corredores de St. Mungus sentindo todos os olhares neles os dois.

Mas qual era o problema? Draco tinha sido protegido por Dumbledore, ninguém sabia que ele tinha sido um comensal. Mas ela sabia qual era o problema. Pura e simplesmente eram um Malfoy e uma Weasley.  
Mas para ela, isso não importava mais….nunca mais importaria, talvez nunca lhe tivesse importado na verdade.

Viu sua família toda sentada nas cadeiras esperando alguma notícia.  
Ron andava de um lado para o outro e sentiu os olhos dele sobre si, no mesmo instante em que a mão de Draco apertava mais a dela.

"Ginny?"

"Olá Ronald."

Todos olhavam para ela e em especialmente para o loiro que se encontrava ao lado dela, e que de momento sorria de um modo cínico.

"Madrinha….Draco." – gritou a voz do filho de Bill, correndo para o colo do loiro.

Ginny sorriu. O pequeno tinha adorado o loiro no dia antes, no seu casamento. E sabia que Draco também gostava do menino, e ela nunca pensara que ele tivesse tanto jeito para crianças.

"Mas…"

"O quê mãe? O que faço aqui? Bill disse-me que a Granger entrou em trabalho de prato, vim ver a criança."

"Não….o Malfoy….o que….e porque é que Brian está no colo dele?"

"O meu filho adora Draco." – Respondeu Bill.

"E Draco é meu marido, portanto habituem-se a verem-me com ele."

Estava pronta para a reacção de todos eles, mas a enfermeira chegou na mesma altura e apenas disse:

"O bebé nasceu."

**Fim do 12º capitulo**

**N/A: Hum…sim não tenho desculpa, eu demorei, e muito, mas enfimn, primeiro foram os exames, depois foi o final de ano escolar, e depois a preguiça. Mas aqui está. A fic está quase, quase no fim….**

**Angélica B. Malfoy: **pois, agora vão viver felizes para sempre…e sim só falta isso, isso e o bebé da Hermione ser mostrado. O que é já no próximo capitulo….espero que tenhas gostado.

**Miaka**: É, eu demorei muito, mas enfim….e a vingança está quase a concretizar-se, mas talvez fiques desiludida. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Helena Malfoy**: ainda bem que gostaste da Nc, espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo também. JINHOS!

**LolitaMalfoy**: espero que não tenhas desesperado com a espera longa que foi para este capitulo sair. E espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: eu também quero um Draco na minha vida, ou um Frederico Fritsenwalden. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Mademoiselle A. Malfoy**: é, os dois juntos é o melhor….JINHOS!

**Laura Malfoy**: obrigada pelos parabéns. E ainda bem que gostas. JINHOS!

**Kika**: gajos, barulho e bebidas, isso era algo que devia de ser obrigatório numa faculdade. Mas enfim….nao se pode ter tudo, no meu caso eu não tenho nada mesmo….mas enfim….sim, tá quase a acabar, o que já não é sem tempo, porque estou farta desta fic….pois…depois eu digo-te pa comentares novamente…..JINHOS!

**Trecho do próximo capitulo:**

"_Quando estás a pensar ter um teu?"_

"_Um quê Fleur?"_

"_Um filho Ginny, o que querias que fosse?"_

"_Filho!" – questionou a ruiva espantada._

"_Claro. Tu adoras crianças, e ao contrário do esperado Draco também. Já viste como ele e o Brian se dão bem, e só se conheceram ontem. Ora tu tens quase 23 anos acho que está na hora de pensarem em ter uma criança."_

**Vou tentar actualizar o mais rápido….e esta semana ainda deverá de vir novo capitulo da fic Lalala…..**

**JINHOS! E COMENTEM!**


	14. Vossa vez

**Capitulo 13º**

_**Vossa vez **_

"O quê mãe? O que faço aqui? Bill disse-me que a Granger entrou em trabalho de prato, vim ver a criança."

"Não….o Malfoy….o que….e porque é que Brian está no colo dele?"

"O meu filho adora Draco." – Respondeu Bill.

"E Draco é meu marido, portanto habituem-se a verem-me com ele."

Estava pronta para a reacção de todos eles, mas a enfermeira chegou na mesma altura e apenas disse:

"O bebé nasceu."

"Correu tudo bem?" – perguntou Molly.

"Sim, ele é perfeito. O pai da criança quer ir ver a criança?"

Ginny encarou Harry e sorriu em seguida. Ron entrou no quarto e em seguida Draco riu ao ouvido da ruiva e disse:

"As reuniões de família são sempre assim tão intensas como esta está a ser?"

"Não."

"É pena." – Disse ele encolhendo os ombros pousando Brian no chão.

Envolveu a ruiva pela cintura e viu que ela olhava para a porta do quarto intensamente, como se quisesse ver para lá da porta.

"O que foi? O que esperas?"

"Que Ron saia do quarto"

Ele riu mais uma vez.

Instantes depois a porta abria-se e Draco viu Fleur chegar-se ao pé deles os dois. Ela sorriu de uma maneira estranha e Draco encarou o ruivo que olhava para o chão.

"Então Weasley, como é teu filho?" – perguntou o loiro divertindo-se com tudo aquilo.

"É perfeito…." – Respondeu Ron caminhando em frente. – "Tem os olhos como os da mãe dela, e imaginem só….tem o cabelo como o do pai."

"Então Ron é como querias. Querias um filho ruivo." – Disse Fred.

"O pior Fred não é isso."

Ginny viu os olhos do irmão sobre si e em seguida viu o punho dele fechado ir de encontro à face de Harry.

"Seu cretino." – Disse Ron, fazendo com que Draco sentisse a mulher reprimir a gargalhada. – "A criança não é ruiva, tem um lindo e magnifico cabelo o teu Potter."

"Eu disse." – Falou Ginny alto, fazendo com que todos a olhassem.

Draco gargalhou juntamente com Fleur. Bill abanou a cabeça e aproximou-se da irmã e da mulher. Ginny tinha uma expressão totalmente satisfeita na face, soltou-se de Draco e caminhou até Ron.

"Eu disse Ron, eu disse-vos, e nenhum de vocês acreditou em mim, ninguém excepto Bill e Fleur."

"E suponho que estejas muito feliz não é Ginevra." – Murmurou Harry enquanto se levantava.

"Tremendamente feliz. Sem ofensa Ron. Tu nem sabes quantas vezes nestes últimos meses eu desejei que a criança fosse tua. Para todos saberem quem é o verdadeiro Harry Potter, e para saberem também quem é a Hermione Granger."

Harry ergueu a mão, mas antes que se aproximasse da face da ruiva, Draco segurou no braço dele e apenas disse:

"Se voltares a pensar em tocar na minha mulher eu juro que te mato, e acredita nada me daria mais prazer."

"Deixa Draco. Na verdade, está na hora de irmos embora, vamos deixar minha família engolir a noticia, e agir como desejarem. Bill, Fleur querem vir connosco?"

"Claro maninha. Vamos embora."

….

Assim que saíram do hospital ficaram todos espantados a olhar para Dumbledore que sorria.

"Sejam bem vindos. Espero que se tenham divertido na Grécia! E ainda bem que vos encontro. Draco tua Mansão já não está mais no poder do ministério, eles já tiraram tudo o que existia ligado as artes das trevas, tens tua Mansão de volta."

"Isso é óptimo, já não precisamos de voltar para a Grécia, podemos morar aqui." – Disse a ruiva sorrindo.

….

Entrar naquela casa era maravilhoso para ela, mas parecia que fora há muitos anos que ali estivera e não apenas há 6 meses. Fora naquela Mansão que ela voltara a encontrar o loiro, fora ali que ela passar belos e angustiantes dias. Nunca esqueceria esses poucos dias que lhe mudaram a vida.  
Olhou para o loiro que indicava o banheiro a Bill e em seguida sorriu pensando que a mudança fora a melhor, que adorava tudo o que tinha feito, tudo.

Aproximou-se de Fleur que tinha o pequeno Jason nos braços e perguntou se podia pegar no bebé. Jason sorriu no colo da ruiva e Ginny viu o marido entrar no escritório, sendo seguido por Brian. Sorriu novamente.

"Quando estás a pensar ter um teu?"

"Um quê Fleur?"

"Um filho Ginny, o que querias que fosse?"

"Filho!" – questionou a ruiva espantada.

"Claro. Tu adoras crianças, e ao contrário do esperado Draco também. Já viste como ele e o Brian se dão bem, e só se conheceram ontem. Ora tu tens quase 23 anos acho que está na hora de pensarem em ter uma criança."

"Mas….mas nós casamos há pouco tempo, e depois Draco vai ter que resolver os problemas existentes em relação aos negócios de família dele, e eu quero voltar para o hospital."

"Certo, mas isso não é um impedimento. Bem, nós temos que ir, amanhã falamos." – Concluiu ela vendo o marido voltar do banheiro. – Brian, vamos embora. Adeus Ginny."

"Adeus Fleur, adeus maninho, adeus Brian."

"Adeus madrinha."

"Até amanhã mana."

Assim que se viu sozinha caminhou até ao escritório e entrou, vendo o loiro de costas para a porta, olhando um livro da estante. Aproximou-se dele e passou com os braços em volta do tronco dele, beijando em seguida o pescoço do homem.

"Estás muito feliz, suponho." – Murmurou ele deixando o livro cair, enquanto se virava para a ruiva.

"Sim. Quer dizer, por um lado estou triste… – começou ela desapertando os primeiros botões da camisa dele. - …. Por causa de meu irmão, deve de se estar a sentir muito mal, mas por outro estou super feliz. Finalmente minha família viu quem é o verdadeiro Harry Potter e a verdadeira Hermione Granger."

"Teu irmão se está triste não foi por falta de aviso, tu disseste." – Murmurou ele sentindo os lábios da mulher no seu pescoço. – "Pequena o que estás a fazer?"

"Quero fazer amor contigo Draco!"

"Queres, é?"

"Muito." – Murmurou ela ao ouvido dele antes de sentir o loiro pegar nela ao colo e senta-la em cima da mesa.

Com o braço ele fez com que tudo o que se encontrava em cima da mesa voasse e acabasse no chão. Deitou a mulher em cima da mesa e em seguida murmurou:

"Também quero muito fazer amor contigo, agora, e sempre."

Ela sorriu antes de sentir os lábios dele contra os seus para um beijo fervoroso, apaixonado, excitante.

…..

Acordou sentindo a cabeça dele no seu ombro. Abriu os olhos constatando que ele já se encontrava acordado.

"Bom dia pequena." – Murmurou ele fechando os olhos em seguida.

"Bom dia…."

Sentiu os lábios dele darem um rápido beijo no seu colo e ela riu, antes de perguntar:

"Sabes o que ontem a Fleur me disse?"

"Que tens sorte em ter um marido tão gostoso como tens?" – perguntou ele como resposta.

"Não, porque ela haveria de dizer isso?"

"Ora, porque eu sou gostoso." – Explicou ele com um tom de quem esta chocado.

"Enfim, tu lá sabes, mas não foi isso que ela me disse."

"Então o que foi pequena?" – perguntou ele passando com a mão por cima da cintura dela, abraçando-a.

"Que é a nossa vez de ter um filho."

Esperava que ele gargalhasse, ou se levantasse de rompante chocado, ou até que xingasse a francesa, mas não esperava nada a reacção que ele tivera. Draco enroscou-se mais no corpo dela e apenas murmurou:

"Concordo plenamente."

"Sério?"

Ele levantou a cabeça e encontrou a ruiva a sorrir. Abanou a cabeça dando um beijo demorado na mulher e em seguida encostou sua testa à dela, e murmurou:

"Sim. Eu quero ter um filho teu….quer dizer, vários. Não me vou cansar de os fazer."

"Talvez canses de os educar."

"Ora, serão Malfoys."

"E isso significa que…?"

"Que já nascerão quase educados." – Respondeu ele dando de ombros.

Ginny riu do que o marido dissera e em seguida puxou-o pelo pescoço beijando-o.  
Não podia acreditar como ele estava mudado. Draco Malfoy não era aquele menino mimado que ela conhecera na livraria. Ele amadurecera, imenso. Tivera que fazer escolhas toda a sua vida, e nem sempre as escolhas foram fáceis. Crescera num ambiente não muito saudável e aprendera algo que sempre fora ensinado a não aprender.  
Aprendeu a amar.

E Ginevra Malfoy naquele momento sabia que era mais sortuda que imaginava. Pois poderia não ter um herói como o Harry Potter, mas tinha um homem que a amava e que estivera disposto a arriscar muita coisa apenas por ela.

…….

Encontrava-se sentada no sofá, com a cabeça encostada ao peito de Draco quando ouviu a campainha. Saltou de susto e em seguida olhou para o marido que se encontrava tão surpreendido como ela.

"Esperas alguém pequena?"

"Não, e tu?"

"Também não."

"Bem vou ver quem é." – Disse ela caminhando até á porta.

Draco levantou-se do sofá e seguiu a mulher. Viu a ruiva abrir a porta e em seguida ela bufou irritada, antes de caminhar até ele dizendo:

"Se vieram para me levar para casa podem dar meia volta, eu não tenho intenções de voltar para a Toca."

"Na realidade filha não foi para isso que viemos."

"Não pai? Então foi para quê?" – questionou ela olhando para a sua família que parecia encabulada.

Sentiu o braço de Draco sobre os seus ombros e em seguida ele encostou o queixo no ombro direito dela.

"Ele vai ouvir a conversa?"

"Vai Fred. Ele é meu marido, não tenho nenhum segredo para com ele. E ele vai ficar, se não vos agradar podem sair."

"Nós viemos aqui para te pedir desculpas filha." – Disse Molly dando alguns passos em direcção à filha. – "Nós gostaríamos muito que tu nos desculpasses. Nós devíamos de ter acreditado em ti, e não no Harry e na Hermione. Nós lamentamos muito."

"Não lamentem, eu não lamento. Se vocês não o tivessem feito eu não teria voltado a reencontrar o Draco."

"Reencontrado?"

"Sim George. Ou vocês pensavam mesmo que era uma anormal que nunca tinha tido um namorado? Eu disse-vos naquela noite que tinha tido o melhor namorado de todos. Draco Malfoy. E quanto às vossas desculpas, eu….bem vou pensar."

"No quê pequena? Tu sabes que os queres desculpar. Não que me agrade ter que conviver com tua família, mas enfim."

"O que estás a dizer Draco?"

"Que as pessoas erram, tu sabe-lo bem. E que, devemos de perdoar quando gostamos delas. Neste caso tu deves de perdoar tua família, pois estou ansioso para puder mostrar a todos eles que tu arranjaste melhor marido do que alguma vez teus irmão serão. Quero mostrar que um Malfoy é melhor que todos os Weasleys. Faz logo as pazes com eles, para eles irem embora e nós termos espaço para providenciar o tal filho de que falamos hoje de manhã."

Ginny sentiu-se corar com o último comentário dele. Não era necessário falar daquilo em frente de toda sua família. Abanou a cabeça pensando que certas coisas nunca mudariam, e Draco Malfoy nunca mudaria seus conceitos em relação a sua família.

"Não se preocupem eu não vos guardo rancor, a sério. Podem ir para casa descansados. Amanhã falaremos." – Disse ela sorrindo para sua mãe em especial.

Molly caminhou até ela e abraçou-a dando em seguida um beijo na face dela.

….

"O que se passa?" – perguntou Draco sentando-se na cama.

"Tinhas mesmo que ter dito que estávamos a pensar em ter um filho?"

Ele riu, puxando a mulher para o seu colo beijando-lhe os lábios em seguida.

"Tinha sim." – Murmurou como resposta, enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço. – "E achas que já conseguimos?"

"Espero que não."

"Porque não?"

"Porque quero fazer amor contigo agora."

"Isso é algo que eu posso realizar." – Respondeu ele deitando a ruiva na cama, enquanto a voltava a beijar.

**Fim do 13º capitulo**

**N/A: Bah! Nem sei por onde começar. Eu tinha grandes intenções de actualizar mais cedo, mas não consegui. Não foi exactamente por falta de tempo, mas foi mais por andar ansiosa nestes últimos dias. Iam sair o resultado das provas, e depois tive que fazer a candidatura à faculdade. Tenho andado ansiosa, e isso faz com que não tenha vontade de fazer nada. E claro, passar as tardes na praia também não ajuda. Mas aqui está…O Penúltimo capitulo….sim o próximo é o ultimo (finalmente) ….Mas antes de mais, vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**Musa-Sama: **e sim, o filho era do Potter, claro que era. Mas não te preocupes, o Ron vai ficar bem no fim, garanto. Afinal eu gosto do Ron, seria incapaz de o deixar triste. Bem, espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: o filho é do Harry, pois tá claro. Hum….Portugal não ganhou, mas ficou em 4º, o que não foi mal, eu fiquei muito feliz com isso. E com o facto de a França ter perdido a final. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. JINHOS!

**Miaka: **sim, eles começaram a pagar, mas depois logo irás ver como eles ficaram no futuro. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**Angélica B. Malfoy**: oh, eu adoro acabar os capítulos assim, na melhor maneira. E já se soube todas as verdades, agora só falta mesmo o último capítulo, que espero que não demore tanto como este para sair, talvez lá mais para o fim do mês. JINHOS!

**Sah Rebelde**: eu adoro parar nas partes boas do capítulo, gosto mesmo. Mas desta vez não acabei. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**LolitaMalfoy**: espero que tenhas gostado deste também. E que comentes. JINHOS!

**Helena Malfoy**: este também foi assim meio fluffy, mas ficou-se a saber quem era o pai. E era o Harry. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Rebeca Maria**: eu não gosto muito de gatos não, não sei bem porquê, acho-os super fofos quando são pequeninos, mas depois ficam grandes e já não gosto tanto. E eu aproveitei mesmo bem o meu dia, foi divertido. Bem, espero que comentes pelo menos o último capítulo da fic, que virá depressa, eu espero. JINHOS!

**Trecho do próximo capitulo:**

"_O que foi?"_

"_O que foi pequena? Mas ainda perguntas o que foi?"_

"_Sim, sabes, convinha saber o que deixou meu marido tão irritado."_

"_Tu."_

"_Eu?" – questionou ela levantando-se e encarando o loiro, que também se levantou em seguida._

"_Sim tu. Disseste que ias demorar pouco, e demoraste mais de quatro horas no hospital. É bom saber que teu emprego e mais importante que eu. Odeio que tu trabalhes, sabes isso perfeitamente."_

"_Eu sei, mas eu gosto do meu trabalho, não vou deixá-lo por tua causa."_

"_Óptimo. Bom saber que estou em segundo plano na tua vida."_

"_Estás a ser injusto Malfoy." – Resmungou ela sem se irritar._

"_INJUSTO?" – questionou ele gritando fazendo com que Ginny não dissesse nada, apenas andasse até á porta e saísse do quarto, batendo com a porta. – "VOLTA AQUI WEASLEY!"_

**E o próximo já é o ULTIMO!**

**COMENTEM SIM!**

**JINHOS!**


	15. Mais que uma vingança

**Capitulo 14º**

**Mais que uma vingança**

Entrou na sala vendo a ruiva vestida com sua camisa negra, e a ler um livro. Caminhou até ela e sentou-se na mesa olhando-a divertido.

"Qual é a piada?"

"Nenhuma pequena."

"Então porque estás a sorrir?"

"Porque ficas uma gracinha com as minhas camisas, adoro ver-te assim, é claro que adoro mais tirar-tas do corpo, mas isso agora não vem ao caso."

Ela riu, fechando o livro e olhando o marido. Estavam há dois meses casados, há dois meses que tinham voltado para Inglaterra, e ela nunca se sentira tão feliz. Seu trabalho no St. Mungus ia bem, era chefe do departamento o que fazia com que trabalhasse menos e ganhasse mais.  
O trabalho de Draco no Ministério era o que ele gostava. Chefe do concelho de ministros, o que significa que podia mandar em todos.

Levantou-se e afastou as pernas dele de modo a encostar-se ao loiro. Sorriu passando com a mão na face dele, afastando as madeixas loiras.

"Hoje vamos almoçar fora." – Murmurou ela.

"E onde minha esposa me vai levar a almoçar."

"À Toca."

"O QUÊ?" – perguntou escandalizado.

"Minha mãe convidou-nos para irmos lá hoje. É sábado e ela conseguiu juntar todos os Weasleys, e eu disse que nós íamos."

"Nem morto." – Disse ele levantando-se da mesa e deixando a ruiva a olhar para ele.

"Como assim nem morto? Tenho que te lembrar que foste tu que me disseste para os perdoar? Há dois meses atrás tu disseste isso, naquele hall de entrada." – Disse ela furiosa apontando para fora da sala.

"Mas isso não incluía almoços de família. Eu não vou"

"Não querias mostrar aos meus irmãos que és melhor que eles?"

"Queria, e quero. Mas isso eu mostro dando almoços cá em casa. Eu não vou almoçar na Toca. Já lá fui uma vez contigo há semanas atrás e não me parece que nós caibamos lá todos. E depois ia ter ataques claustrofóbicos."

"Claustrofóbicos?"

"Não sei se reparaste alguma vez pequena, mas tua casa é de dimensões reduzidas, e o pior, fico com a sensação de que o tecto me vai cair na cabeça. Não muito obrigado."

"Ah, então não há problema, nós almoçamos no jardim."

"É Inverno, pode chover."

"Feitiços Draco, o jardim da Toca fica enfeitiçado, mesmo que chova não há problema, não nos molhamos."

"Continuo sem vontade de ir."

Ela caminhou até ele e passou os braços em redor do pescoço dele, dando um beijo no pescoço dele e em seguida disse ao ouvido do loiro murmurando:

"Prometo que será rápido, almoçamos e vamos logo embora."

"Logo, logo?"

"Sim, logo, logo."

"Óptimo, é justo."

"Justo?" – questionou ela divertida olhando para o loiro.

Sentiu as mãos dele nas suas costas puxando o corpo dela para o seu, e em seguida ele beijava os lábios da ruiva.

"Sim justo. Saímos de lá e voltamos para casa, afinal é Inverno e não há melhor lugar para passar as tardes frias de Inverno do que na cama."

"Ah, mas…." – Começou ela abanando a cabeça em seguida e dizendo: - "Tens toda a razão."

Ele sorriu antes de a beijar carinhosamente.

….

Imaginava que os irmãos dela não fizessem outra coisa senão chateá-lo, mas enganou-se, quase nenhum lhe disse nada.

"Olá madrinha." – Ouviu a voz de Brian dizer, correndo para o colo da ruiva.

Draco encontrava-se sentado na pequena poltrona que existia na sala da Toca, e viu Bill e Fleur entrarem em casa, seguidos de Ronald Weasley, que não parecia lá muito feliz.

"Olá príncipe lindo."

"Draco." – Murmurou o pequeno correndo até ao loiro.

"Olá Brian."

"Tio Draco vem comigo."

"Onde?" – perguntou o loiro com a sobrancelha erguida.

"Eu quero ir voar, vá lá, vem comigo."

"Não me apetece muito, amanhã pode ser, pedes ao teu pai para te levar lá a casa."

"Tudo bem." – Disse o menino um pouco desiludido, caminhando em seguida até ao avô.

Draco viu Ron abraçar-se à sua pequena e estreitou os olhos tentando imaginar o que o ruivo sentia naquela altura. Bill sentou-se na poltrona ao seu lado e disse-lhe:

"Ele não tem andado bem."

"Problema dele, Ginevra avisou-o."

"Sim, mas mesmo assim não é fácil."

Draco encolheu os ombros. Não se preocupava com isso, era problema do ruivo não dele, ele não quisera acreditar na sua irmã, ele é que fora o tosco que foi enganado, não ele. Não tinha o porquê de se preocupar.

"E meus irmãos como agiram contigo?"

"Bem…quer dizer, nem olharam para mim, o que é bom, estou ansioso para sair deste antro de ruivos."

Bill riu, e Draco viu o pequeno Jason gatinhar até às pernas do ruivo. Bill pegou no filho de quase oito meses e sentou-o nas pernas. E pela primeira vez na vida Draco imaginou ter um bebé seu nos braços.

Não era um pensamento muito normal nele, o que de certa maneira o assustou, mas mesmo assim entendeu que gostava do pensamento.

Voltou a olhar para a ruiva que dava um beijo na face de Ron, e logo em seguida Molly apareceu dizendo que estava na hora do almoço.

……

Era meio da tarde quando Draco e Ginny saíram da Toca. A ruiva olhou para o loiro e viu que ele ostentava uma expressão de puro tédio.

"Ora, não foi mau, foi?"

"Não muito, apenas longo. Tu disseste que íamos logo para casa, mas não! Ficaste lá na conversa fiada com tua mãe e tuas cunhadas. Ah pequena."

"Ora, já saímos. Já vamos embora."

"Que tal aparatarmos na Mansão?" – Perguntou ele sorrindo.

"Na verdade, eu não vou já para casa."

"Mas…mas tu disseste."

"Eu disse que me tinha e que queria despachar, mas não disse que ia para casa."

"Ora minha ideia era tu vires comigo, e depois passarmos a tarde toda debaixo dos cobertores quentinhos."

"Pois, mas tu só pensas nisso, digamos que eu tenho outras coisas a fazer."

"Eu não penso só nisso." – Disse ele ofendido. – "Admito que é uma das cinco prioridades da minha vida."

"Não sabia dessa existência. Quais são?"

"Fazer amor contigo, comer, dormir, ser perfeito…."

"Falta uma. Deixa-me adivinhar! Ser rico?"

"Fazer-te feliz." – Disse ele fazendo com que a ruiva corasse e em seguida desse um beijo longo nele.

"Eu vou para casa depressa, só tenho que ir a St Mungus. Mas vai ser rápido."

"Certo, vou ficar à espera."

Ela sorriu, voltando a beijá-lo antes de aparatar no hospital.

….

Entrou no quarto vendo Draco deitado em cima da cama com cara de emburrado. Caminhou até à cama onde se sentou e para sua surpresa Draco não se moveu um milímetro.

"O que foi?"

"O que foi pequena? Mas ainda perguntas o que foi?"

"Sim, sabes, convinha saber o que deixou meu marido tão irritado."

"Tu."

"Eu?" – questionou ela levantando-se e encarando o loiro, que também se levantou em seguida.

"Sim tu. Disseste que ias demorar pouco, e demoraste mais de quatro horas no hospital. É bom saber que teu emprego e mais importante que eu. Odeio que tu trabalhes, sabes isso perfeitamente."

"Eu sei, mas eu gosto do meu trabalho, não vou deixá-lo por tua causa."

"Óptimo. Bom saber que estou em segundo plano na tua vida."

"Estás a ser injusto Malfoy." – Resmungou ela sem se irritar.

"INJUSTO?" – questionou ele gritando fazendo com que Ginny não dissesse nada, apenas andasse até à porta e saísse do quarto, batendo com a porta. – "VOLTA AQUI WEASLEY!"

Saiu do quarto atrás dela e entrou na sala, vendo a ruiva encostada à mesa. Suspirou antes de caminhar para mais perto dela.

"O que foste fazer ao hospital afinal?"

"Não tens nada a ver com isso."

"Estás a irritar-me. Tens noção disso?"

"Tenho e depois? Qual é o mal de irritar uma criança mimada?"

"Criança mimada?" – perguntou ele caminhando um pouco mais em direcção a ela.

"Sim, é isso que tu és. Quando não te faço as vontades ficas todo irritado, és pior que uma criança Draco."

Ele sorriu de um modo estranho e em seguida deu dois passos prensando o corpo da ruiva. Sem pensar duas vezes pousou a mão direita na nuca dela e juntou os lábios para um beijo furioso.

Com a mão livre impulsionou o corpo dela, de modo a sentá-la na grande mesa.

"Adoro irritar-te pequena, ficas tão linda irritada." – Murmurou ele enquanto beijava o pescoço dela, ao mesmo tempo que desapertava os botões da grossa camisa dela.

Ginny não disse nada, apenas puxou a camisola negra dele revelando os músculos bem definidos do loiro. Em seguida puxou-o para si, beijando-o nos lábios novamente, sentindo as mãos dele abrir os botões das suas calças.  
Deitou a ruiva na mesa, e puxou-lhe as calças. Em seguida beijou o ventre dela, fazendo com que ela sorrisse. As mãos do loiro percorreram o corpo da mulher, livrando-se de toda e qualquer roupa que ela tinha.

Sentou a ruiva na mesa e voltou a beija-la, sentindo as mãos dela tirar suas calças. Ajudou-a a ver-se livre de toda a roupa e em seguida pegou nela ao colo, deitando-a no enorme sofá que estava perto deles. Pousou os cotovelos, um de cada lado da cabeça dela e sorriu, vendo que ela trincava o lábio inferior.

"Eu amo-te pequena, amo-te muito."

"Eu também te amo."

Ele pousou os lábios nos dela, passando com as mãos nos seios dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se com o seu toque.

Sentiu as mãos dele na sua barriga e em seguida nas suas ancas, fazendo com que ela afastasse as pernas. O loiro moveu-se sobre ela de modo a encaixar seu corpo no da ruiva, e em seguida ouviu a mulher suspirar ao seu ouvido.  
Começou a mover-se calmamente sobre ela, ouvindo os gemidos baixos que ela dava, sentindo seu corpo reagir aos gemidos dela, movendo-se cada vez mais rápido, até atingirem um ritmo alucinante.

Beijava os lábios dela com uma vontade inacreditável, como se fosse essencial para a vida de ambos. Os corpos juntos, num ritmo alucinante, os gemidos de ambos ao ouvido de um do outro.

Era tudo mais que perfeito. E eles sabiam que tinham sido feitos um para o outro, apenas um para o outro.  
Draco sentiu o corpo da mulher tremer por baixo do seu, e abraçou-a quando ela gemeu mais alto ao seu ouvido. Moveu-se mais alguns segundos, apertando a mulher contra si, até se sentir totalmente satisfeito e desabar sobre ela, gemendo.

Ginny encostou a cabeça no peito dele e sorriu.

Levantou-se quando sentiu a respiração regularizada, mas assim que se sentou no sofá o braço de Draco passou em roda da sua cintura puxando-a para ele novamente.

"Draco, temos que nos levantar. Não vamos ficar aqui o resto do dia."

"Porque não?"

"Ora, porque estamos na sala, e estamos nus."

"Que se dane." – Murmurou ele envolvendo o corpo dela com os braços.

A ruiva sorriu, não tentando sair do abraço dele novamente. E quando acordou viu já ser de noite.

"Draco!" – chamou baixo, passando com a mão na face dele.

"Sim?"

"Vamos nos levantar. Vamos para o quarto." – Disse ela sentando-se no sofá.

Desta vez o loiro não a impediu. Sentou-se no sofá também e em seguida viu a mulher vestir-se. Suspirou, fazendo o mesmo que ela.  
Pegou na ruiva ao colo o que a fez a rir, e em seguida caminhou até ao quarto com a mulher. Deitou-a e cima da cama, e deitou-se ao seu lado ouvindo-a sorrir.

"Tenho uma coisa para te dizer."

"O quê?" – perguntou curioso.

"É sobre hoje à tarde."

"Diz."

"Eu fui ao St. Mungus mas não foi para trabalhar."

"Não?" – perguntou confuso sentando-se na cama.

"Não, eu fui lá fazer um exame."

"Exame? Não me mintas pequena, tu és a chefe de departamento."

Ela sorriu abanando a cabeça, enquanto se sentava no colo dele, beijando-o longamente em seguida.

"Um exame de gravidez meu tonto. Eu estou grávida, nós vamos ter um bebé."

Draco olhou para a mulher que sorria e em seguida não fez mais nada senão dar-lhe um beijo longo, calmo, romântico, que fez com que a ruiva amolecesse nos braços dele, antes de a voltar a deitar na cama.

……

Entrou na casa de banho vendo a ruiva terminar de pentear o cabelo. Ela sorriu-lhe pelo espelho e em seguida virou-se para ele.

"Hoje não vou trabalhar."

"Não pequena?"

"Não, pedi o dia. Vou falar com minha mãe, vou-lhe contar da gravidez."

Draco concordou com a cabeça e em seguida puxou a mulher pelos pulsos, beijando os lábios dela calmamente.

"Fazes bem."

Ela sorriu, antes de sair da casa de banho.

…….

"Olá mãe."

"Gininha minha filha."

"Tudo bem?" – perguntou Ginevra dando um beijo na bochecha da mãe.

"Tudo óptimo filha, e contigo e com teu marido?"

Ginny sentou-se na mesa e sorriu, apontando para a cadeira ao lado, o que fez com que Molly se sentasse também.

"Era sobre isso que te vinha falar."

"Vocês chatearam-se?"

Ginevra riu antes de responder:

"Não, é outra coisa, eu….bem eu estou grávida."

Molly sorriu, abraçando a filha com força e dizendo:

"Estou muito feliz por ti minha querida, muito feliz mesmo."

"Achei que devias de saber primeiro que os outros. Só Draco sabe, mais ninguém."

Quando olhou para os olhos da matriarca surpreendeu-se ao vê-los marejados.

"O que foi?"

"É que….mesmo depois de tudo….tu…."

"Mãe! Eu….eu adoro-te, e depois, eu fiz coisas más….muito más…."

"Não fizeste nada filha."

"Lembraste daquela notícia sobre a fuga em massa de Azkaban, que aconteceu quando os comensais iam ser transladados para França?"

"Lembro."

"Fui eu….fui eu que disse a Voldemort. O ministro estava certo, eu trabalhei para Voldemort durante alguns dias, era eu na festa."

Molly olhava chocada para a filha, mas não fez comentário algum.

"Eu estava furiosa com a Granger e com o Potter, e desejei vingança. Draco era o fiel comensal de Voldemort, mas Draco há alguns meses que ajudava a Ordem, através de Lupin. Voldemort quis casar comigo, e foi durante o casamento que a Ordem apareceu e derrotou Voldemort, eu e Draco tivemos esse plano, Voldemort e todos os comensais juntos, era o momento perfeito……Bill, Remus e Dumbledore eram os únicos que sabiam….Bill ajudou-me a mim e a Draco, e nós nesse dia fomos para a Grécia, durante 6 meses. Dumbledore explicou-me que eu desejara tanto a vingança por causa de sentimentos de Voldemort que tinham ficado em mim quando o Potter destruiu diário. Eu lamento, sei que isto te desiludiu mãe, mas eu fi-lo."

Molly respirou fundo, antes de passar os braços em redor do pescoço da filha e a abraçar.

"Não estou desiludida filha. Primeiro porque nós todos causamos isso, se tivéssemos acreditado em ti. E depois, porque tu escolheste bem em ajudar a Ordem, tu e Draco. Vocês correram perigo por causa da ordem, e isso faz de vocês heróis."

Ginevra riu dizendo:

"Não podes dizer isso ao meu marido porque senão ele fica mais convencido ainda. E….não contes aos manos nem ao pai. Bill e Fleur sabem, mas mais ninguém."

"Está descansada filha eu não conto nada a ninguém."

Ginny riu antes de se surpreender ao ouvir barulho no andar de cima.

"Teu irmão Ron está cá a viver a alguns dias." – Explicou Molly vendo a cara de surpresa da filha.

A ruiva levantou-se e sem dizer nada à mãe caminhou até às escadas, subindo-as em seguida. Bateu na porta do quarto do irmão, e assim que ouviu "Entre!", ela abriu a porta, entrando.  
Ficou encostada na porta sem saber o que dizer, sentindo os olhos do ruivo sobre si.

"Gi!" – murmurou ele.

"Olá Ronald."

O homem sorriu, antes de chamar a irmã e dizer para ela se sentar ao seu lado na cama.

"Desculpa não ter acreditado em ti."

"Já falamos sobre isso no Natal."

"Não o suficiente. Eu queria mesmo dizer que lamento, dizer que lamento tudo o que o Harry e a Hermione te disseram naquele dia. Eles magoaram-te eu sei, e quero pedir desculpas, se eu ao menos tivesse acreditado em ti."

"Ron, já passou. Olha para mim, estou bem. Estou casada e….bem vou ter um bebé…."

O ruivo sorriu, abraçando a irmã com força e dizendo: Muitos parabéns.

"O que importa agora é saber como estás."

"Sobrevivo. Tenho saído com os gémeos, e vou muito à loja deles, não tenho ido trabalhar, cansei-me daquele trabalho. Fred e George perguntaram-me se eu queria ser sócio deles, e eu aceitei. Vou começar a trabalhar hoje lá."

"Que bom, fico feliz por ti."

…….

"Então, como foi tudo lá em casa da tua mãe?" – perguntou o loiro abraçando a ruiva pela cintura, assim que chegou a casa.

"Óptimo. Eu contei-lhe o que aconteceu."

"Sobre eu ser um ex – comensal, e tu teres ajudado Voldemort?" – questionou ele beijando o pescoço dela, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam o ventre dela.

"Sim. E ela compreendeu. E depois fui falar com o Ron, e ele está bem, pelos menos sobrevive."

Draco virou a esposa para ele, a passou com a mão na face dela, beijando-a em seguida. Sentiu os braços dela no seu pescoço, e por isso elevou-a, fazendo com que ela enrolasse as pernas na sua cintura.  
Sentou-a em cima da mesa e beijou-a calmamente, antes de a olhar e dizer:

"Nós vamos ter uma menina."

A mulher riu e perguntou:

"Como sabes?"

"Apenas sei." – Respondeu ele dando de ombros, beijando a mulher enquanto esta sorria.

…….

Subiu as escadas e em seguida caminhou calmamente até ao seu quarto. Abriu a porta devagar sabendo que ela já devia de estar a dormir.

Assim que entrou no quarto ficou a olhar para a ruiva que se encontrava deitada na cama. Seus olhos percorreram todo o corpo da ruiva, e ficaram presos no ventre ligeiramente proeminente dela. Caminhou até à cama e sentou-se pousando a mão na barriga de quatro meses da mulher.  
Viu-a abrir os olhos e sorrir.

"Finalmente já chegaste." – Murmurou ela.

Draco deitou-se ao lado dela, dando-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios, e em seguida disse:

"Queria ter-me despachado mais cedo, mas a reunião demorou mais do que eu previ."

"Não faz mal, o que importa é que estás aqui." – Murmurou enroscando-se nele. – "Mas amanhã quero que vás comigo a um lugar."

"Onde pequena?"

"Á ecografia….queres vir?"

"Mas isso nem se pergunta! É claro que sim." – Respondeu beijando-a.

…..

"Bem está tudo normal. O peso ideal, sem problemas, tudo perfeito." – Disse o médico, no final da consulta.

"Doutor, sabe se é menina ou menino?" – perguntou a ruiva.

O medico riu, olhando da ruiva para o loiro, e em seguida perguntou:

"Ainda não vos disseram?"

"Não disseram o quê?"

"Senhora Malfoy, a senhora está grávida de gémeos, um menino e uma menina."

A ruiva piscou os olhos várias vezes, e Draco sentiu o coração bater forte no peito. Dois. Eles iam ter dois filhos!

…..

Entrou na sala com a mulher no colo, e sentou-a em cima do sofá, sentando-se ao lado dela, e deitando a cabeça nas pernas da mulher.

"Draco, o que achas da novidade?"

"Acho óptima. Um Matthew e uma Elizabeth."

"Calma ai! Tu já decidistes os nomes?" – perguntou ela surpresa.

"Já. Digamos que desde que estás grávida que tens um sono muito agitado, o que faz com que eu fique horas sem dormir, portanto tenho que fazer algum, e então comecei a pensar em nomes, e adoro estes dois."

"Então eu não te deixo dormir, é?" – perguntou ela levantando-se lentamente.

"Ultimamente nem por isso."

Ginny sorriu, e deitou-se em cima do marido, beijando-lhe os lábios.

"Incomoda-te?"

"Não pequena, nem por sombras."

Ela riu, e em seguida colou seus lábios nos dele.

"Fica Matthew e Elizabeth, mas só porque eu não te deixo dormir."

Ele sorriu, puxando a esposa pelo pescoço, beijando-a novamente.

……

Sentou-se calmamente no sofá amparando a enorme barriga de 7 meses. Odiava não poder ir trabalhar e ter que ficar todo o dia em casa, sozinha.  
Suspirou pelo que lhe pareceu ser a enésima vez naquele dia e acariciou a enorme barriga, sentindo alguns pontapés. Assustou-se quando viu a porta da sala abrir-se, mas sorriu vendo o marido caminhar até ela.

"Mas o que estás aqui a fazer?"

"Ora, que bela recepção Senhora Malfoy!" – disse ele mostrando-se zangado.

Ela sorriu, puxando-o pelo pulso e sentando-o ao seu lado. Inclinou-se sobre o loiro e acabou por lhe beijar os lábios longamente.

"Melhor senhor Malfoy?"

"Ligeiramente. É claro que ainda pode melhorar." – Respondeu ele, alcançando os lábios da ruiva em seguida.

"Mas ainda não me disseste o que fazes em casa tão cedo?"

"Tirei o resto do dia de folga, e vim ter com minha mulher. Então o que queres fazer?"

"Bem Draco foi muito gentil da tua parte, mas realmente não há muita coisa que eu possa fazer, visto estar com esta barriga enorme."

"Eu adoro a tua barriga enorme." – Disse ele pousando a mão na barriga dela.

"Claro, não és tu que tens que caminhar com ela."

Ele riu, levantando-se em seguida, e puxando-a carinhosamente. Assim que a mulher se encontrava de pé ele pegou-a ao colo e saiu da sala, caminhado até á cozinha.

"Pronto minha pequena, assim não cansa tanto pois não?" – perguntou sentando-a na mesa da cozinha.

"Realmente, não cansa."

Ele sorriu, beijando a ruiva.

"Ah, sabes quem vi hoje?" – perguntou passando com a mão na face dela, afastando as madeixas vermelhas.

"Não."

"Teu irmão Ronald e a Lovegood!"

"Eles andam a sair juntos, há já algumas semanas, é bom saber que meu irmão voltou a reagir."

Draco apenas deu de ombros antes de voltar a beijar a mulher.

"Afinal o que fazemos na cozinha?"

"Fazemos? Bem, tu vais ficar ai sentada a ver-me fazer algo realmente maravilhoso."

Ela olhou para o marido totalmente surpreendida e em seguida murmurou, perguntando:

"Maravilhoso apenas, ou também assustador?"

"Consoante o ponto de vista." – Respondeu ele caminhando até ao armário.

"Ok, para que queres a forma dos bolos?" – perguntou ela cada vez mais surpresa, e um tanto ou quanto alarmada com o comportamento do marido.

"Quando fomos jantar a casa da tua mãe, no domingo passado, eu reparei como gostaste do bolo de chocolate que ela fez, então lembrei de te adoçar a boca hoje."

"Espera aí Draco! Tu vais fazer bolo de chocolate?" – questionou ela rindo.

Draco encolheu os ombros e sorriu, beijando-a em resposta, e voltando para ao pé da bancada da cozinha.

……

"Vamos, prova!" – disse ele estendendo-lhe um prato com uma fatia do seu bolo acabado de fazer.

"Prova tu primeiro, não tenho intenções de morrer hoje."

"Pequena, eu quero que sejas a primeira a provar meu bolo, quero saber a opinião de uma gulosa."

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e pegou no prato. Instantes depois levava a fatia à boca.

"Então? Como está?"

"Bem….acho que minha mãe arranjou um substituto à altura." – Comentou ela puxando-o pela camisa e beijando-o em seguida. – "E eu finalmente descobri que meu marido e tremendamente prendado."

"Mas pequena, tu sabias que eu sou prendado."

"Bem sim, mas eu referia-me à arte de cozinhar, não a isso."

"Isso? Isso o quê?"

"Tu sabes….prendado na cama."

Draco riu, e beijou os lábios dela em seguida, vendo a mulher corada.

"Eu adoro-te pequena."

……

Acordou sentindo o braço da ruiva abaná-lo freneticamente.

"O que foi pequena?"

"Eu…eu estou molhada Draco."

"Tu o quê?" – perguntou chocado sentando-se na cama.

"A bolsa rebentou, está na hora de ir para o hospital, eles vão nascer."

O loiro levantou-se da cama no mesmo instante e em seguida caminhou até ao armário, indo buscar o saco que a ruiva arranjara dias antes.

Caminhou até à mulher e ajudou-a a levantar-se em seguida, amparando-a. Pegou no saco, e no botão de transporte em forma de chupeta e no minuto seguinte encontravam-se em St. Mungus.

"Venha comigo senhora Malfoy." – Disse a enfermeira, entrando com a ruiva numa sala. – "Já o viremos chamar senhor Malfoy!"

Draco apenas assentiu com a cabeça e em seguida caminhou até uma das muitas cadeiras e sentou-se.

Devia de ir avisar a família dela, mas não lhe apetecia sair dali, podiam precisar dele, ou podiam os gémeos nascer depressa. Ele queria estar ali, e nada o iria fazer mudar de ideias. Bufou stressado, olhando para a porta por onde a ruiva tinha entrando há mais de duas horas atrás.  
Aquilo estava a demorar, e Draco sentia-se ansioso como há muito não acontecia.

Levantou-se da cadeira e começou a andar de um lado para o outro com as mãos nos bolsos, esperando que alguém o viesse chamar. Estava quase em desespero quando finalmente a enfermeira voltou para ao pé dele e disse:

"Acompanhe-me Senhor Malfoy."

Draco seguiu a mulher sem pensar duas vezes e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao ver a ruiva sentada na cama, com os cabelos ruivos grudados na testa e a segurar dois pequenos embrulhos.

Caminhou até ela, sentindo os olhos castanhos dela pregados nele, e sentindo seu coração bater forte no peito.

"Estás bem?" – perguntou ele sentando-se ao lado dela.

Ginny sorriu, e em seguida Draco olhou para os dois bebés.

Suspirou vendo sua filha, Elizabeth a encará-lo com uns lindos olhos claros.

"É ruiva." – Murmurou sentindo-se estupidamente orgulhoso.

Em seguida viu o pequeno Matthew dormir serenamente. O cabelo dele mal se via, pelo simples facto de ser extremamente claro.

"Ambos têm os teus olhos. Cinza."

Draco sorriu para a mulher que se encontrava com o sorriso maior e mais belo que ele alguma vez vira.

….

Entrou em casa com a pequena Elizabeth nos braços. Não conseguia negar era um pai babado. Deitou a pequena bebé no berço e viu a mulher sentar-se na cama de casal com o Matthew rabugento no colo.

"Sim filhote, a mamã já sabe, está na hora de comer."

Draco sentou-se na outra ponta da cama a olhar atentamente para a ruiva e para o pequeno loirinho que ela tinha nos braços.

Adorava ver a esposa amamentar os filhos.

Ouviu um pequeno choro vindo do berço e levantou-se caminhando até á pequena que tinha acordado.

"Parece que a Ellis também quer comer." – Comentou Ginny.

"Ellis?"

"Draco, Ellis é o diminutivo de Elizabeth."

"Diminutivo? Eu não vou tratar nossa filha pelo diminutivo. Daqui a nada estou a chamar Mat ao Matthew."

"Eu chamo."

"Pequena, é ridículo."

"Tanto como tu me chamares de pequena."

Draco sentou-se ao lado da mulher tentando acalmar a filha enquanto Ginny amamentava o filho.

"Certo, tu podes chama-los pelos diminutivos, mas eu não."

"Tudo bem amor, eu não te pedi para os tratares pelos diminutivos. Pois não Ellis? Nos não pedimos ao pai para tratar a menina pelo diminutivo." – Disse ela à bebé carinhosamente, enquanto pousava o filho na cama e começava a amamentar o filha.

O loiro pegou no filho e embalou-o sobre o olhar atento da mulher, até o bebé adormecer.

"Queres adormecer a Ellis também? Eles dormem mais depressa contigo Draco, do que comigo." – Disse ela, entregando a pequena ruiva.

"Claro. Vamos lá Elizabeth, sê uma boa menina, e dorme depressinha."

Assim que os gémeos adormeceram, Draco saltou para a cama, e abraçou a mulher, beijando-a demoradamente.

"Eu adoro-te pequena."

Ela sorriu, beijando-o em seguida, antes de adormecer sobre o peito do marido.

…..

"Elizabeth volta aqui minha menina." – Disse Draco correndo atrás da menina de três anos que corria pelo corredor.

Ginevra ria vendo a filha com algumas folhas nas mãos, enquanto que Matthew observava tudo com os olhinhos a brilhar. A ruiva sentou-se ao pé do filho e passou-lhe a mão na testa afastando assim os cabelos loiro do pequeno, fazendo o loirinho sorrir como Draco sorria. E mais uma vez Ginevra teve que comparar o filho ao marido, eles eram tal e qual.

Apesar de saber que o pequeno Matthew tinha um espírito mais Weasley que a Ellis. Mat era sossegado, tímido e corava, assim como ela fora quando criança.

Ellis era diferente. Era energética, pálida, nunca corava, tinha um auto – controle fora de comum, e Ginny sabia que o marido orgulhava-se disso, ela era uma legitima Malfoy.

Sorriu quando viu o filho correr atrás do pai, que tinha conseguido apanhar a filha, e que lhe fazia cócegas, fazendo a menina gargalhar no seu colo. Assim que viu o menino, Draco pegou o filho ao colo com um braço, enquanto que segurava a filha com o outro.  
Ambos riam no colo do pai, e Ginny observava tudo com um sorriso feliz. O loiro caminhou com os filhos nos braços até à mulher e em seguida fez com que a ruivinha caísse no colo da mãe, gargalhando, enquanto que ele se sentava no degrau da escada ao lado da mulher com o filho no colo.

"Essa menina anda muito brincalhona, agora até já me rouba as folhas do emprego e tudo." – Disse Draco fazendo Ellis sorrir, enquanto que Mat ria.

"E tu adoas isso papá." – Disse a menina.

"Adoro é filha? Como sabes?"

"A mamã disse isso ontem a nós. Não foi mamã?" – perguntou Mat, fazendo com que Ginny confirmasse com a cabeça.

"E porquê pequena, porque lhes disseste isso?"

"Poque é vedade." – Respondeu Elizabeth fazendo com que o pai risse.

"E porque vocês os três são umas autenticas crianças. Em especial tu Draco, és pior que eles os dois."

O loiro deu de ombros e em seguida beijou os lábios da mulher demoradamente.

"Blergh!" – disseram os gémeos ao mesmo tempo.

Matthew saiu de cima das pernas do pai, e Draco ouviu-o dizer.

"Bamos bincar pa sala."

"Xim, bamos lhá mano."- Concordou Ellis saindo de cima do colo da mãe.

Draco separou-se da mulher e em seguida sorriu vendo os filhos correrem até á sala.

"Enfim sós." – Murmurou puxando a mulher para o seu colo, fazendo-a rir.

……

"_Elizabeth o que estás a fazer?" – perguntou o rapaz de 15 anos entrando no quarto da irmã._

"_Estava a escrever a história."_

"_Estás a terminar?"_

"_Não, ainda só vou quando tínhamos 3 anos."_

"_Bem maninha se vais contar tudo nunca mais terminas."_

"_Eu sei Matthew."_

"_Mas o que os meninos estão a fazer tão caladinhos aqui no quarto?" – perguntou Draco encostando-se no batente da porta olhando os gémeos._

"_Nós…hã…estávamos….hã….."_

"_A Ellis estava a escrever….a escrever…a vossa….a tua e a da mãe….a vossa história."_

_Draco sorriu olhando do filho para a filha e em seguida entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama da filha olhando-a._

"_E vais em que parte?"_

"_Ia escrever sobre o nascimento da Francis."_

"_Ah, o nascimento da Francis." – Concordou Draco com a cabeça._

…

"Draco, meninos eu tenho uma coisa a vos dizer."

"O quê?"

"Eu…estou grávida."

O loirinho de 6 anos saltou do sofá e correu para o colo da mãe, sendo seguido pela ruivinha.

Draco ficou a olhar para a mulher que sorria feliz.

"É óptimo mamã, nós queríamos mesmo mais um maninho…"

"Ou maninha." – Completou Matthew.

"Eu concordo com as crianças… – disse Draco levantando-se e passando com as mãos na face da mulher – …. É óptimo pequena."

Ela sorriu, antes de alcançar os lábios do marido para um beijo.

…..

"Sabes maninha, eu fico feliz por estares feliz ao lado do Malfoy." – Comentou Ron, quando Ginevra lhe falou sobre a segunda gravidez.

"E tu Ron? Tu e a Luna estão felizes?"

"Sim….eu e ela estamos felicíssimos. E claro o pequeno Peter." – Respondeu ele referindo-se ao filho de um ano.

"Ainda bem."

Ron sentou-se ao lado da ruiva e disse:

"Eu tive notícias do Harry e da Hermione. Quer dizer, mais da Hermione. Ela escreveu-me há algumas semanas."

"E como ela está?"

"Não muito bem. Sabes, o James tem agora sete anos, e parece que o Harry e a Hermione discutiam muitas vezes. Segundo o que ela me disse, Harry saiu de casa, e foi viver com outra mulher. Abandonou-a e abandonou o filho."

"Tens pena dela?"

"Ela traiu-me Gi! Traiu-me, fez com que nós pensássemos que eras mentirosa. Como posso ter pena dela? Ou do Harry?"

"Eu tenho. Nem eles merecem isso….nem ela."

"O pior de tudo é que o Harry perdeu sua fortuna."

"Como?"

"Com a tal mulher com quem anda….parece que ela adora jóias."

"Entendo. Mas sabes Ron, mesmo sentindo pena deles eu não posso fazer nada. Não tenho intenções de os ajudar. Eu estou feliz, com Draco, com Ellis e Mat, e agora estou grávida outra vez."

"Também estou muito feliz, Luna faz-me muito feliz."

Ginny apenas sorriu, abraçando o irmão com força.

…..

Ellis entrou no quarto da mãe. Sabia que o pai estava a andar de vassoura com o irmão e por isso decidiu ir fazer companhia à mãe, mas assim que entrou no quarto deu um pequeno grito, vendo a mãe agarrada à barriga e à cama.

"Mamã!"

"Vai chamar teu pai….depressa filha…antes que tua irmã nasça aqui."

Correu pelos corredores fora gritando pelo pai, até que chegou ao jardim.

"PAPÁ! PAPÁ DESCE!"

"O que foi Elizabeth?" – perguntou aflito.

"A mamã, a mana vai nascer."

Draco correu rapidamente até ao quarto e ajudou a esposa a levantar-se.

"Filhos, dêem a mão à vossa mãe, enquanto eu vou buscar o botão de transporte, vamos todos para St. Mungus."

Segundos depois Draco via a mulher ser levada novamente para a sala de partos.

…..

"É linda." – Disse Mat, olhando a pequena loirinha que estava no colo do pai.

Draco sorria para a filha. Era linda, tinha um cabelo claro, algumas sardas na zona do nariz e uns lindos olhos castanhos.

"É mesmo filho." – Concordou Draco.

"Como se vai chamar?" – Perguntou Ellis.

"Eu adoro Francis. O que acham?" – questionou Ginny, recebendo um sim dos filhos e um sorriso do marido.

"Francis será." – Murmurou Draco.

….

"_Ah, estão aqui. Mamã encontrei-os." – Gritou a loirinha de 9 anos entrando no quarto da irmã mais velha, sendo logo seguida pela mãe._

"_Mas…o que fazem todos aqui?"_

_Draco sorriu, chamando a mulher para se sentar ao seu lado, em seguida passou com o braço por cima dos ombros dela e em seguida respondeu:_

"_Descobri que a Elizabeth está a escrever uma história. A Nossa historia."_

"_Boa! Depois quero ler." – Disse Francis._

"_Quando fores mais crescida, está bem maninha?" – perguntou Ellis piscando o olho à irmã, que sorriu como resposta._

"_Draco, e que tal deixar-mos as crianças escreverem nossa historia sozinhos?" – questionou a ruiva murmurando ao ouvido do loiro._

"_Certo." – Disse ele prontamente, levantando-se e pegando na mão da mulher._

"_Lá vão eles….namorar." – comentou Mat, fazendo com que as irmãs rissem, e o pai fechasse a porta do quarto da filha sorrindo._

_Pegou na mulher ao colo e entrou no quarto de casal, deitando-a na cama._

_Viu ela sorrir, antes de começar a beijá-la._

"_Já disse que te amo?" – Perguntou a ruiva num sorriso, enquanto sentia os lábios do marido no seu pescoço._

"_Hoje ainda não."_

"_Eu amo-te Draco Malfoy."_

"_Eu também te amo pequena…." – Disse ele olhando nos olhos castanhos dela. – "Sempre te amei….e sempre te vou amar."_

_Ela sorriu._

"_Eu também Draco….eu também te amo, desde sempre e para sempre."_

"_E tudo isto graças a uma simples aposta."_

"_E a uma simples vingança." – Murmurou ela._

_Draco beijou-lhe os lábios, e ela sentiu as mãos dele começarem a desapertar os botões da sua camisa._

"_Na verdade pequena….**foi mais que uma vingança**." – Murmurou beijando-a em seguida._

**Fim**

**N/A: E depois de 4 meses esta fic ACABOU! E o final como todo gostam, muitos filhos, muita felicidade, essas coisas todas…..**

**Agora, os agradecimentos:**

**Jamelia Millian: **bem, espero que este final tenha contribuído para a fic ter acabado e continuado a ser Um Máximo! Espero que tenhas gostado deste final, é claro. JINHOS!

**Miaka**: e então, gostaste do final de Hermione e do Harry? Eu disse-te que iriam ter um bom final sem ser necessário grande vingança. Espero que tenhas gostado do final. E não tenhas saudades, eu tenho mais algumas terminadas aqui no pc, e a Lalala ainda tem uns capítulos até chegar ao fim. JINHOS!

**Angélica B. Malfoy**: sim, acabou, finalmente, afinal eu estava farta de a actualizar. Já a escrevi há um ano, e agora já não me parecia tão grandiosa como me parecia quando a escrevi. Mas enfim…espero que tenhas gostado do final. JINHOS!

**Stra. Malfoy**: espero que esta ultima actualização também tenha valido a pena. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**LolitaMalfoy**: e o Ron refez a sua vida, com a Luna. E Draco e Ginny tiveram muitos filhos. E Hermione e Harry separaram-se e tudo o mais. Acho que foi um bom final, não achas? Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Musa – Sama**: é, eles não negam o sangue, mas as brigas são sempre boas, em especial o final, onde se fazem as pazes. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo. JINHOS!

**Samara W. Malfoy**: sim, briguinhas fofas, afinal são as melhores. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo final. JINHOS!

**Pessoal, esta foi a minha primeira grande fic Nc, mas em breve virão mais. Tenho uma também NC, diferente desta, completamente diferente – chamar-se-á Love & Sex.**

**E tenho uma (por acabar) em hogwarts, mas essa não é bem Nc, mas chama-se O Jogo do Sexo.**

**Mas como devem de estar um pouco cansados de Nc, a próxima que postarei será Before, After, Forever. É meia fofa, com uma criança pequena fofa. **

**E não esqueçam da Lalala – A Historia. Que ainda tem alguns capítulos até chegar ao fim.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desta fic…..e deste capitulo….**

**REVIEWS!**

**E muito obrigada a todas as que comentaram ao longo da fic, e a quem leu também.**

**JINHOS!**

**COMENTEM!**


End file.
